Terror en el Internado Konoha
by kaoruUYH
Summary: Historias de terror, clases aburridas y dos personajes solitarios unidos por el mismo sentimiento. Todo esto solo en: el Internado Konoha! SaSuHiNa!
1. La ridicula historia de horror

**Hola!! Este es el mi primer fic (bien, el primero k subo T.T)  
****¡¡SasuHina!!  
Espero se pasen a leerlo n_n y tmb algo de critika constructiva que siempre en bien recibida.  
Bien, sin + que agregar... aqui les dejo el primer capi**

**1. La Ridicula Historia de Horror**

Era un día soleado cuando las clases comenzaron en la preparatoria de Konoha, bueno de hecho, era un internado. Todos estaban muy emocionados con el inicio de un nuevo año, con excepción de dos chicos de segundo que, cada que se veían, no podían evitar pelear.

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos entraron a clase puntuales pero, media hora después cierta persona apareció…

- Siento el retraso, de veras! - dijo un chico rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta y uy agitado.

- Hasta que apareces dobe.

- Que dijiste?!?

- No es momento de que te pongas a pelear con Sasuke Naruto, así que toma asiento y cállate. – dijo impacientado Kakashi-sensei.

- Si señor. (_¬¬)_

A Naruto no le quedo de otra más que tranquilizarse y sentarse en el primer lugar que vio desocupado que, por suerte para el, era a lado de la chica de sus sueños: Sakura Haruno.

- Hola Sakura-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo.

- Naruto no tienes remedio, ayer te dije que no llegaras tarde, parece que lo primero que te digo es lo primero que haces.

- Gomen Sakura-chan pero tengo una buena explicación para mi retraso.

- Eso espero dobe.

- Mejor cierra la boca y no te metas Sasuke-teme.

- Bueno ya cálmense los dos o nos meterán en problemas.

- Claro, lo que digas Sakura-chan. – se disculpo el chico rubio.

- Patético.

- ¬¬, mira quien habla bakka.

- Podrían callarse ambos, vaya son tan problemáticos. – dijo un chico con cabeza de piña y un tono de infinita pereza, que se encontraba en el asiento detrás de Sasuke.

- Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu que crees, me aburro.

- Se ve que no cambiaste nada en el verano, sigues con eso de que todos son problemáticos.

- Y tu con eso de: de veras!!

- O.ó, así pues…

- Naruto, baja la voz.

- Etto… hola Naruto-kun. –dijo casi en un susurro una chica peliazul que ya tenia rato intentando meterse en la conversación y que estaba sentada al otro lado de Sakura.

- Ehh?? Ah, hola Himata-chan.

- Es Hinata, bakka.

- Naruto-kun… (_no recuerda mi nombre T.T_)

- Arrrggg, SASUKE!!!!!!!! – gritó Naruto levantándose de su asiento y provocando que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba él, Sasuke lo miraba con cara de: eres un tarado y Sakura con cara de: te voy a matar por meternos en problemas.

- Los señores Uzumaki, Uchiha y Nara se quedaran después de clases a limpiar el salón de pies a cabeza, las señoritas Haruno y Hyuga también se quedaran a acompañarlos, a ver si así pueden mantener su boca cerrada.

- Eres un mediocre.

- Naruto eres tan problemático.

- Naruto bakka!! (_inner Sakura: Cha!! Eres un tarado_)

- Jaja, se lo merecían por no cerrar su bocota, aunque me gustaria ver la paliza que te van a dar por meterlos en problemas.

- Bueno si tiene tanto interés señor Inuzuka, se quedara a ayudarles.

- Ehhh??

- Eso te pasa, DE VERAS!!

Después de clases, los seis chicos se quedaron a limpiar, bueno solo uno, en castigo por haber ocasionado problemas a los demás…

- Apresúrate dobe, ya esta anocheciendo y ya me quiero ir a dormir

- Bueno, terminaría más rápido si ustedes me ayudaran.

- Si qui-quieres… te a-ayudo a li-limpiar Naruto-kun.

- Que ni se te ocurra Hinata, el nos metió en esto y el limpiara todo el solo.

- Etto… e-esta bien Sakura-chan.

- Que aburrido.

- Ya se – dijo el Inuzuka – que tal si mientras termina Naruto les cuento una historia??

- Como de que Kiba-kun??

- Una historia de… TERROR!! (música de horror y rayos detrás de el)

- Alguien mas vio eso? ¬¬ – dijo shika (refiriéndose a los rayos)

- No tenemos nada mejor que hacer así que… adelante. – dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

- Bien, fue hace mucho tiempo en esta escuela, seis chicos se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta tarde estudiando cuando entonces comenzaron a escuchar sonidos extraños. – empezó a narrar mientras sacaba una linterna de no se donde, según el para poner mas suspenso. O.O

- De donde sacaste eso??

- Internet, prosigo… dos de ellos fueron a investigar, pasaron las horas pero no volvieron entonces otros dos fueron a buscar a lo mas profundo de la biblioteca, paso mucho tiempo y no habían regresado, los dos restantes se llenaron de coraje para ir a buscar a sus compañeros, sin embargo, ellos tampoco regresaron. A la mañana siguiente, encontraron sus cuerpos o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ellos, pues solo estaba su piel.

- Como una víbora? – pregunto ingenuamente Naruto.

- Sí, como una víbora… O.O Tú sigue limpiando!!

- T.T

- Volviendo…Desde entonces se dice que sus almas vagan por la escuela atrayendo a los estudiantes para que sufran el mismo destino que ellos. Tambien se dice que hay distintas señales de que se acercan:

- 1ra. Pasos.  
2da. Sombras por todos lados.  
3ra. Cuando esta demasiado cerca, el sonido de un cascabel.  
Fin. n_n

- Esa fue la historia mas estupida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, toda tu historia es ridícula.

- Sasuke-kun, no estoy tan segura podría ser cierta y si fuera así, podría ir contigo? – dijo la pelirosa aferrandose al brazo de Sasuke.

- Que, a donde?

- Bueno Kiba dijo que fueron de dos en dos y si quisiera perderme con alguien para toda la eternidad seria contigo Sasuke-kun.

- T.T, Sakura-chan. – se lamento el chico de ojos azules, mientras trapeaba.

- Eres una fastidiosa. – dijo el Uchiha librándose de su atadura.

- Pero Sasuke-kun…

- Que problema…

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera terminar su típica frase se escucharon pasos (que conveniente ¬¬), todos, como jóvenes maduros que son mantuvieron la calma…

- Ahhh!! Vamos a morir!!! – (_inner Sakura: Y nunca pude besar a un chico)._

- No, no puedo dejar a Akamaru huerfanito!!!! – tratando de huir por la ventana.

- No puede ser deje mis papas en mi casillero junto a la biblioteca!!!

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!! – grito la pelirosa.

- Cálmate Sakura, es solo Chouji. – dijo el cabeza de piña señalándolo.

- Menos mal es solo Cho... un momento, que rayos haces aquí y como apareces de esa forma casi me matas de un infarto!?!?

- Lo que pasa es que… hoy, mientras los regañaban, aproveche para meterme debajo del pupitre para comerme mis papas pero al parecer me quede dormido y con tus gritos de urraca pues, me desperté.

- -_-#

Sakura estaba a punto de mandar a Chouji a plutón, cuando volvieron a escucharse aquellos sonidos, lo que volvió a causarles pánico total (al menos solo a Sakura)…

- No quiero morir joven y bella!!

- Cálmate Sakura-chan, puede ser el viento o el gato del conserje.

- El conserje tiene gato?

- Yo que se, todos los conserjes tienen gato.

- ¬¬.

- Y hablando de gatos… ya terminaste de limpiar dobe??

- A quien le importa limpiar!?! Si no salimos del edificio, nos sacan el relleno!!!

- Naruto tiene razón, debemos salir de aquí.

- Etto… y que vamos a hacer??

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru y el solo se quedo con cara de: "que problemáticos son", pero después de todo, él es el listo…

-Ok, déjenme pensar. – (pose de Shika pensando)

- Zzz…

- Lo tengo.

Antes de que Shika pudiera decir su brillante plan, se escucharon pasos que se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde ellos se encontraban y entonces se vieron varias siluetas detrás de la puerta, ya sin opción alguna Sakura grito:

- Salten!!!

Los siete chicos saltaron por la ventana, rompiendo todos los vidrios, por suerte el laboratorio se encontraba en el primer piso. Cayeron en hilera primero Sakura, Shika, Chouji, Sasuke y Naruto, Hinata se puso súper roja porque había caído sobre el chico que mas admira. En segundos se pararon y echaron a correr a los dormitorios lo más rápido que pudieron, y ya en ellos…

- Etto… Na-Naruto-kun.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento - Dime Hinata-chan?

- Que-quería pedirte di-disculpas por caerte e-encima.

- No hay problema, de veras!!

- Bueno, al menos los gritos de perico de Sakura nos sirvieron de algo esta vez.

- T.T Sasuke-kun.

- Por cierto Kiba, quien te contó esa historia??

- Me la dijo mi hermana.

- No!!!!!!! – Gritó Chouji horrorizado.

- Que, que te traes con mi hermana!?!?

- No es ella, es que deje todas mis bolsas de papas en mi casillero. T.T

- Solo piensas en tus papas -_-U – dijo Naruto

- Como sea, será mejor irnos a dormir.

- De-después del susto que a-acabamos de pa-pasar no creo poder hacerlo.

- No te preocupes Hinata, puedes dormir conmigo y con Shino. – dijo el Inuzuka con cara pervert (o.O).

- Que ni se te ocurra Kiba!! – dijo el Uchiha.

- O.O – cara de what por parte de todos.

- Que? Si descubren que había una chica en su habitación lo sacaran a patadas en 3 segundos.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, demo gracias de todas ma-maneras Kiba-kun n_n.

- Si ya terminaron de discutir creo que ya podemos irnos, recuerden que nuestro dormitorio es el de enfrente y si no quieren que se los lleve el coco mejor vamonos.

- Que pasa Shikamaru, acaso tienes miedo??

- Para nada

Naruto y Shikamaru se la pasaron discutiendo hasta llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios. Mientras Sakura llevaba a Hinata al suyo, aunque no lo pareciera, ella estaba igual o más asustada que la pelirosa.

Ya en la mañana, en la clase de mate…


	2. Boo

WOW!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Estoy súper Feliz!!!

Por ello les traigo rápido el 2do capi (q subí con algo de trabajo…).

(Aun tengo que encontrar la mña de esto).

Bueno, mejor los dejo con el siguiente capi…

**2. Boo…**

Ya en la mañana, en la clase de mate…

Te digo que alguien iba a matarnos Ino!!

Sakura de todas tus alucinaciones, la de que unos pedazos de carne los persiguieran, es la más loca de todas.

Sakura no esta alucinando esta vez Ino, algo quiso matarnos ayer.

Tu también Shikamaru? Se nota que ayer no se quedaron a limpiar si no a fumar.

Pero si te estamos diciendo la verdad, DE VERAS!!!

Aunque fuera así, no quiero averiguarlo.

En ese momento, entro Kakashi-sensei y detrás de el un chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no se veía del todo sincera.

Chicos tomen sus asientos, hoy se va a integrar al grupo un nuevo compañero su nombre es Sai.

Hola – dijo el chico nuevo con una sonrisa.

O.O – cara de what general.

Wow!! Se parece a Sasuke.

Claro que no Ino puerca!!!

Mira tú, frente de marquesina!!!

Ino, Sakura… no querran quedarse a hacer el aseo otra vez, verdad??

No para na…

Claro sera un placer.

Que rayos haces frente de marquesina? – dijo la rubia murmurando.

Que me creas Ino puerca.

A la hora del almuerzo…

Que?!?

Cálmate Naruto, solo vamos a limpiar.

Pero las van a matar, de veras!!

Etto… Na-Naruto-kun esta en lo cierto Sakura-chan, no te pa-parece que es algo a-arriesgado??

Aunque me muera de miedo, le probare a Ino que lo que digo es verdad.

Entonces iremos con ustedes.

Sasuke-kun te volviste loco?!? – Gritó la chica rubia.

Lo dices enserio Sasuke?? (con cara de ilusión anime)

Claro, si unos zombis locos van a descuartizarlas quisiera estar ahí para verlo.

T.T

Lo siento chicos, pero esto es un asunto entre Sakura y yo.

Pero Ino…

No te preocupes Sakura, no va a pasarnos nada mientras permanezcamos juntas.

Si. – dijo algo más calmada la pelirosa.

Aun así… pudo ser solo una coincidencia o solo nos sugestionamos por la historia de Kiba. – dijo Shikamaru.

Yo no creo que sea así… - dijo él chico nuevo que pasaba junto a ellos en ese instante y con la misma sonrisa – lo que escucharon ayer fue real.

Como lo sabes? – pregunto Shika, tratando de defender su comentario.

Digamos que, solo lo se…

Ya más tarde…

Bien ya terminamos de limpiar así que ya podemos irnos.

…

Ino??

La rubia se encontraba parada frente a la puerta e ignorando completamente a Sakura. En un estado, como de zombi.

Ya basta me estas asustando.

… -

Ino!!

Sakura…

Que, que te sucede?

Lo que pasa es que…

Si?

Te van a matar los zombis…

Wa…(Cara de wt anime)

Boo.. – dijo esta vez volteando la cabeza hacia Sakura.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (se desmayo…)

Una hora después…

Sakura, Estas bien?? – dijo preocupada la Yamanaka mientras le echaba aire a Sakura con un cuaderno.

Ehh… - Sakura recuperando el conocimiento.

Perdona, no creí que fueras tan gallina como para desmayarte.

Estas loca o que!?

Cálmate fue solo una bromita ;P

BROMITA!?! Casi me muero de un infarto!!

Entonces comenzó a escucharse en el pasillo, los mismos sonidos que la noche anterior, con un ligero cambio, el sonido de un cascabel…

Tranquilízate Sakura, yo solo… - fue interrumpida Ino por la mano de Sakura.

Por todos los cielos…

Que demonios te pasa, por que me cierras la boca de esa manera frente de marquesina?? – dijo Ino quitándose la mano de la pelirosa de la boca.

Ese sonido…

¿?

Es el mismo que escuchamos ayer, antes de saltar por la ventana.

Entonces…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se escucho un grito de horror por toda la escuela…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…

---------------------------------------

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer, significa demasiado n_n.

Y tmb me alegra que les haya gustado!!!

Gomen que este capi sea tan corto, pero la conti será más larga y ya estará lista mañana n_n

Muchísimas gracias por sus comments, valen demasiado n_n:

hinatauchiha20

crhismas-machine

Hyuuga Yukina

Chelsea 272

TiFaa-chan

Leosapiens29


	3. Si muero

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo n_n**

**Lo se, el capi anterior estuvo algo corto demo… este si esta largo.**

**Y espero tmb sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que agregar… aquí les dejo el capitulo tres:**

**3. Si muero…**

- ZzZ… Buenos días teme – dijo Naruto algo dormido y rascándose la cabeza.

- Buenos días dobe, se nota que no dormiste ayer.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba a punto de dormir cuando escuche un grito espeluznante y ya no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

- No me digas que te asustaste con eso??

- Después de lo que ocurrió hace dos días, hasta tu cara de muerto me asusta.

- Niña…

- ¬¬#

- Etto… Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke- kun… - dijo una muy sonrojada peliazul.

- ¿?

- Han vi-visto a Ino-chan o Sakura-chan??

- No, no he sabido nada de ellas desde ayer en el almuerzo.

- Yo tampoco Hinata-chan.

- Ya veo. – dijo la peliazul con tono de preocupación.

- Sucede algo?? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- Verán… ellas no llegaron a dormir ayer.

- Que!?? Mi Sakura-chan ya debe estar como gansito sin relleno!! T.T.

- Cállate dobe que no es tu Sakura, además, quien dice que ella e Ino estan descuartizadas y no en el centro comercial comprado cosas de chicas??

- D-Demo… Sasuke-kun, eso se e-esperaría de Ino-chan, pe-pero no creo que sea el caso de Sa-Sakura-chan.

- Oye bakka… - dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- ¿?

- No creerás que Sakura e Ino…?

- Tonterías, veras que aparecen más tarde.

- E-eso espero Sasuke-kun.

El día paso largo para los alumnos de segundo año, pues dos de sus amigas aun seguían sin aparecer. Ya más tarde, cuando todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata fueron con Shikamaru, que se encontraba en la biblioteca, con la esperanza de que él supiera algo.

- Lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de en donde se encuentran.

- T.T Sakura-chan ya se murió…

- Que dices? – pregunto el cabeza de piña.

- Naruto y Hinata están tercos a que unos fantasmas se comieron a Ino y Sakura.

- Por la historia de Kiba?

- Por la historia de Kiba.

- Son un par de cobardes para haberse dejado asustar por una historia tan boba. – dijo Shika mientras acomodaba un libro en un estante.

- Que, tu no estas ni un poco asustado? – le preguntó Naruto.

- Para nada. Son solo cuentos de niños.

- Bueno, ya que Shikamaru no sabe nada del paradero de esas locas, tendremos que…

Antes de que Sasuke terminara, ocurrió lo que hace dos noches: pasos y sombras en la puerta. Sombras muy familiares que se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta junto con el sonido de un cascabel.

- No otra vez!! – dijo aterrado el chico rubio.

- De seguro son Ino y Sakura tratando de asustarnos, debieron estarlo planeando toda la mañana y por ello no las hemos visto. - dijo Shika con un tono nervioso en su voz.

- Solo por si acaso…

Los chicos se acomodaron en hilera protegiendo a Hinata detrás de ellos, los cuatro daban por hecho que en ese seria su último momento de vida…

- Etto… Naruto-kun, si muero, qui-quiero que sepas que....

- No es el momento Hinata aunque… yo también quiero decir algo en caso de que vayamos a morir. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Siempre supe que eras rarito…

- No es eso dobe – gritó Sasuke dandole un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza. Es solo que…

- Que problemático.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, por ella entraron lo que parecían ser Sakura e Ino pero en un estado monstruoso y horripilante, sus rostros estaban totalmente desfigurados, lucían como si hubieran muerto hacia ya varios años. La primera reacción de los chicos fue terror total y la de Hinata fue desmayarse, por fortuna estaba contra la pared, así que no fue tan duro el golpe.

- Waaaaaaa, pareciera que se acaban de levantar!!

- Cálmate dobe, gritar como loco no nos sacara de este enredo.

- Que problemático…

Ambas "chicas" seguían acercándose poco a poco, a los tres asustados chicos solo les quedo esperar lo peor pero, entonces, una enorme nube de humo inundo el lugar y delante de ellos apareció el chico nuevo…

- Sai, como… que haces aquí?? – pregunto un muy sorprendido rubio.

- Solo salvo su pellejo – contesto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sai hizo unos sellos con las manos y el humo se esfumo, después de esto hizo otros diferentes y la versión zombi de las chicas se había esfumado.

- Que diablos hiciste, eres una especie de brujo o algo por el estilo!? – dijo el cabeza de piña.

- De nada.

- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, que fue lo que paso aquí? – pregunto Sasuke.

- Solo hice unos cuantos sellos, esto para alejar a sus amigas. n_n

- Esas no eran nuestras amigas, eran una cosa extraña y putrefacta.. o.o, no tenia idea de que sabía esa palabra n_n

- Tarado.

- Claro que son sus amigas, solo están bajo el efecto de un espíritu maligno.

- A que te refieres??

- Lo que trato de decir es que hay algo fuera de lo normal en este sitio y lo que quiera que sea, esta controlando a Sakura e Ino.

- Y como las sacamos de ese transe?

- Eso no lo se pero, leí en un libro que…

- Palabrerías, vamonos de aquí antes de que las momias regresen.

- Pero Shikamaru, no quieres traer a Sakura-chan e Ino-chan de vuelta??

- Lo único que quiero por ahora es dormir.

- Muy bien, Sai…

Sasuke miro hacia donde segundos antes se encontraba su aun más pálido clon, pero ya no estaba. Shikamaru tomo eso como una señal para irse y desapareció. Naruto aun se encontraba muerto de miedo así que se pego al brazo de Sasuke y a él no le quedo mas remedio que cargar a Hinata.

Ya en los dormitorios…

- Ya llegamos miedosito, así que ya puedes devolverme mi brazo?

- Etto… si, claro.- dijo soltando el brazo de Sasuke – o.ó, A QUIEN LE DICES MIEDOSITO!?!

- Demonios.

- Que pasa teme?

- Como vamos a meter a Hinata a su habitación si no tenemos la llave??

- O.O, por que no se queda en mi habitación??

- Naruto, la habitación es de ambos ¬¬ y el problema aquí es donde la vamos a meter…

- Mmm… que se quede en mi cama. – dijo inocente Naruto.

- Y porque en la tuya dobe!?

- No creo que quieras darle la tuya o si? ¬u¬

- O///O, claro que no solo que… no veo la nesecidad de quitarte tu cama cuando yo me acomodo más fácil en cualquier lugar.

- Si te hace feliz, entonces que ocupe tu cama n_n

- ¬////¬, bakka.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke…


	4. Donde están?

Perdón por la tardanza, (eso de la escuela solo me retrasa ¬¬).

En fin… me di una escapada para subir el cap 4, que espero les guste. Las cosas se están complicando para los alumnos de Konoha y… bien…es mejor que lo vean x ustedes mismos n_n

**4. Donde están??**

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

- Que rayos?? – preguntó el Uchiha levantándose de un golpe.

- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que, que paso?? Los monstruos otra vez?! – dijo Naruto parándose sobre su cama y usando su almohada de escudo.

- Que… que ha-hago aquí??

- Lo que pasa Hinata-chan, es que ayer te desmayaste cuando viste a las muertas y como no teníamos la llave de tu habitación tuvimos que dejarte aquí. – dijo Naruto recuperando la calma.

- Etto… a-arigato, demo… O///O porque lle-llevo ropa de chico puesta??

- Tampoco podíamos dejar que durmieras con ese incomodo uniforme, o si?? ¬u¬

- Ósea que u-ustedes… - se volvió a desmayar.

- Sasuke bakka, hiciste que se desmayara de nuevo.

- hmp…

- Sasuke, Naruto, están ahí?? – se escucho que llamaban detrás de la puerta.

- Ahora si nos corren T.T

- Cálmate Naruto. Quien es??

- Soy Kiba, abran es urgente.

- Lo ves, es solo Kiba.

El chico de ojos negros se levanto de su "cama" y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al chico perro, este, se quedo en shock al ver a Hinata tirada en la cama de Sasuke pero no dijo nada. Y ya cerrada la puerta…

- Que era tan importante Kiba? - preguntó inquieto el rubio.

- Que? A sí, lo que sucede es que no encuentro a Shino en ninguna parte y tengo desde ayer que no lo veo. Quería preguntarles si no sabían algo de él y de paso saber porque Hinata esta aquí.

- No sabemos en donde esta y en cuanto a Hinata, creo que no es de tu importancia. – contesto el Uchiha.

Como sea ¬¬, mi punto es que…

Entonces se escucho de nuevo la puerta…

- Ahora quien??

- Soy yo Kakashi, vine por ustedes en vista de que llevan media hora de retraso. Bien saben que no tolero la impuntualidad en mis clases.

- Mira quien habla el que siempre llega tarde. – dijo Naruto. ¬¬

- Espera, esto es extraño. Kakashi nunca viene por los alumnos ni cuando hay un examen. – susurró Sasuke – Que extraño que venga por nosotros sensei, usted nunca hace eso.

- No cuando faltan unos cuantos, pero el salón entero esta vació. Al igual que los dormitorios, es una sorpresa que ustedes si se encontraran aquí.

- o_o...

- Eso significa que…

- Que? – preguntó Kiba.

- Tu maldita historia era cierta.

- La de los pedazos de carne??

- Sí.

- Mmm… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- Que demonios pasa ahí dentro?? – preguntó Kakashi tocando fuerte la puerta.

- No ocurre nada, en seguida salimos.

- Que vamos a hacer?? Toda la escuela debe parecer papita de mcdonalds y pronto nos uniremos a ellos!!! – dijo un histerizado chico de ojos azules.

- Aunque hay algo que no concuerda con tu historia Kiba…

- De que hablas??

- Bueno… Según tu relato, los cuerpos estaban hechos pedazos. Y ayer que vimos a Sakura e Ino, estaban completas, al menos en su mayoría.

- Y eso en que nos beneficia??

- A nosotros en nada, pero eso significa que aun podemos hacer algo para salvarlas a ellas y al resto de la escuela.

- Como vamos a hacer eso sin que nos conviertan en su secta diabólica en el intento?? No sabemos nada acerca de cosas sobrenaturales, al menos yo no.

- Nosotros no, pero hay alguien que sí.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y para su sorpresa, no encontraron a Kakashi-sensei, así que se imaginaron lo peor. Ya a medio camino, el trío sintió que algo les faltaba pero ¿Qué?

- Hinata!! – gritaron al unísono.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Abrieron de un portazo esperando encontrarla pero, ya no había nadie en la habitación.

- Demonios!!

- Tranquilízate Kiba.

- No creí que alguna vez diría esto pero, Naruto tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar a Sai para solucionar esto de una vez.

- Pero… que tal si Sai…??

- Créeme, él esta bien.

Los muchachos salieron de nuevo con dirección al dormitorio de Sai, tampoco se encontraba ahí. Buscaron por toda la escuela hasta el anochecer sin resultado. Solo les quedaba un lugar, al cual, ninguno tenía ánimos de entrar: la biblioteca.

- Tenemos que??

- Sí, tenemos que. No seas gallina y entra de una vez dobe.

- Y por que no entras tu primero bakka?!

- Porque si Sakura se entera de que tú la salvaste al fin te va a hacer caso.

- Sakura-chan!! (ojitos de ilusión anime) Ok, voy a entrar.

Naruto tomó aire, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noto que está, se encontraba entre abierta. Entonces comenzó a abrirse y tras ella se veían dos personas, una de ellas tenía el cabello en la cara.

- Waaaaaaaaaa la niña del aro!!!

- No seas tarado, es solo el profesor de historia y su achichincle Kabuto.

- Cual es la diferencia? Ambos dan miedo. – murmuró Naruto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Lo ve Lord Orochimaru, le dije que su cabello hacia delante asustaría a los estudiantes. n_n

- Tú boca siempre esta llena de razón Kabuto, por eso eres mi mano derecha.

- Que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche??

- Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes Sasuke-kun. Dos chiquillos solos y con los estudiantes desapareciendo, es algo extraño.

- Dos?? Pero si Kiba esta con…

Sasuke miró hacia donde el chico perro se encontraba pero ya no estaba ahí.

- No otra vez!!

- Primero Sakura e Ino, después Hinata y ahora Kiba, solo quedamos nosotros dos.

- En eso te equivocas Sasuke-kun.

- Como dice?

- La chica Hyuga se encuentra aquí dentro.

- Eso significa que…

- Que ella no desapareció, si no que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

- Estas de nuevo en lo correcto Kabuto. Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos atrapen a nosotros. No lo crees?

- Totalmente de acuerdo Orochimaru-sama.

El "cara de serpiente" y su fiel compañero, se alejaron de la escena dejando a los dos chicos atrás. Sasuke y Naruto se apresuraron a entrar al salón donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Hinata. Ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio al ver que se encontraba bien.

- Hinata!! – gritó Naruto mientras corría a abrazar a su compañera. – Que bueno que estas a salvo.

- O///O, etto… Na-Naruto-kun, tu… tu me…

- ¬¬ Ya suéltala Naruto, vas a hacer que se desmaye de nuevo.

- Es verdad, gomen Hinata-chan. – se disculpó el rubio, soltando a la peliazul.

- No-No te preocupes Naruto-kun.

- Donde te habías metido?? Cuando fui a buscarte al dormitorio ya no estabas, me… (¬///¬) tenias preocupado.

- Por que hablas en singular ¬¬??

- Go-gomen Sasuke-kun, demo, cuando de-desperté ya no los vi y la-la verdad es que… no que-quería quedarme sola.

- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. De acuerdo??

- Hai. n///n

- Insisto, porque habla en singular ¬¬?

- Cierra la boca dobe.

- Porque habría de hacerlo bakka??

- Porque alguien se acerca…

Continuara… XD

Muchas gracias por todos sus comments y por su apoyo!!! Son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. n_n

Y no se preocupen, que todas las piezas para descubrir al culpable se verán en el capitulo 5.

O…es que acaso ya saben quien es??


	5. La Camara Secreta?

**Hi!!**

**Vaya… creo k ahora si me tarde mucho en subir el capi**

**Lo siento de vdd!!! T.T**

**Pero la escuela no me ha dado tiempo para subirlo. u.u **

**Bueno, al menos pude subir este n_n, espero les guste el cap 5 titulado…**

**5. La Cámara Secreta??**

El trío se escondió tras uno de los enormes libreros, esperando a que alguien entrara. Sasuke mostraba una expresión serena, aunque se notaba nervioso. Naruto temblaba descontroladamente y Hinata contenía sus ganas de caer al suelo. Entonces se abrió la puerta y, para el alivio de los chicos, era Sai.

- SAI!!! Nunca estuve tan feliz de verte dattebayo!! – dijo el rubio abrazando al pálido chico.

- Cada vez me convenzo más de que no tienes pe…

- Olvida lo que dije – interrumpió Naruto tapando la boca de Sai y soltándose de él.

- Donde estabas?? Te buscamos por todas partes. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Lo que sucede, es que encontré algo muy interesante escondido en el sótano de la escuela.

- Te felicito, pero por si no lo has notado, solo quedamos cuatro seres pensantes en todo el internado.

- Tenemos un sótano?? O.O

- Corrección, solo tres.

- Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que encontraras fascinante mi descubrimiento, pues es la solución de nuestros problemas. n_n

- Bien, de que se trata??

- Verán… hace días leí un libro donde dos chicos se adentraban en la profundidad de una mazmorra. En ella, descubrieron a un sujeto que controlaba a la gente a su voluntad, él se llamaba Tom… no recuerdo bien su apellido. En fin, este, además de su habilidad para manipular humanos, también podía controlar un enorme obelisco que persiguió a uno de los chicos. Entonces el muchacho atravesó con una espada el ojo de la serpiente y después apuñalo un libro. Esto hizo que el control mental y el extraño tipo desaparecieran.

- O.O

- Así que, lo único que debemos hacer es ir al sótano, matar a la víbora, atravesar el diario y todo volverá a la normalidad. n_n

- Etto, Sai-kun…

- Dime Hinata-chan??

- Cual fue el libro que leíste??

Sai metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el texto y, posteriormente, lo puso sobre la mesa…

- Fue este.

- O.O.

- QUE, HARRY POTTER?! – gritó Naruto.

- De verdad crees que un libro para niños nos ayudara a deshacernos de los zombis?? ù_ú

- Pues sí, la historia me pareció muy similar a lo que esta ocurriendo aquí.

- Vuelvo a corregir, dos personas pensantes. u_ú

- Etto, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Creo que e-el plan de Sai-kun podría funcionar. Pi-piénsalo de este modo, de-desapariciones, control me-mental.

- No me voy a tragar todas esas estupideces.

- Entonces vengan y les mostrare la cámara secreta.

- No dijiste que era el sótano?? ¬¬ - preguntó el rubio.

- Es igual. n_n

- Eres raro ¬¬.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al sótano. Sai iba al frente, después de él, Naruto, tras él Hinata y por ultimo Sasuke. Atravesaron todo el patio, que se encontraba en total oscuridad

Ya casi llegamos??- pregunto el chico rubio.

Aun no – contesto Sai.

Ahora??

No.

Ahora?

No.

Aho..

Si n_n

Bien, ya estaba comenzando a cansarme de tanto caminar.

Solo fueron 30 pasos ¬¬ - murmuro el Uchiha.

Dijiste algo teme??

No, nada.

Que esperan?? Entremos n_n

Frente al cuarteto se encontraba un pequeño edificio de solo cuatro paredes y una puerta. Sai, que era el primero en la fila, la abrió y dentro de la habitación solo había oscuridad. No se veía nada. El chico de la sonrisa falsa comenzó a caminar y movió la cabeza en señal de que lo siguieran, pero no todos tenían la valentía para entrar a ese lugar en penumbra.

Etto.. Sai-kun

Huh?

No ti-tienes alguna li-linterna o algo pa-para iluminar el camino?

Lo siento, pero no. n_n

No te preocupes Hinata-chan, te protegeré de cualquier cosa dattebayo. – dijo Naruto pasando su brazo sobre Hinata.

Na-Naruto-kun… o///o.

No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir bakka – dijo Sasuke con un tono irritado e interponiendo su brazo entre la ojiblanca y el ojiazul. – como Naruto es un mediocre yo seré el encargado de ver que nada te suceda, esta claro?? – dijo, esta vez, mirando hacia la peliazul.

H-Hai.

Si ya terminaron de pelear por el corazón de Hinata-sama, podemos seguir? – dijo Sai y después se adentro en el lugar.

O///O

Pelear por su corazón?? Tonterias. – dijo el Uchiha para después seguir a Sai que ya se había adelantado. – Andando Hinata. - Hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que lo siguiera.

Hai. – y la peliazul comenzó a caminar

Nani!? Que piensan dejarme aquí solito?! – gritó el chico rubio, pero ya no había nadie cerca de él. Entonces comenzaron a sonar ruidos de película de horror. – O.O Choto mate!! No me dejen aquí solito!! – el hiperactivo cabeza hueca corrió por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta que choco con uno de sus compañeros.

Fíjate por donde vas dobe.

Sasuke-teme ¬¬, porque no me dijeron que ya se iban?? Me dejaron solo como perro. Sin ofender Kiba. – dijo Naruto con una señal de disculpa mirando al chico perro, que se encontraba tras él – Nani?? O.O

Deja de decir estupideces y camina si no quieres que te dejemos atrás de nuevo. – dijo el Uchiha sin mirar hacia Naruto.

Demo… No se supone que Kiba ya era un zombi caníbal?? – preguntó aun mirándolo.

No acabo de decirte que dejes de decir tarugadas?? Pues claro que Kiba es un zombi.

Entonces…que hace aquí??

Huh?? – voltearon los otros tres hacia Naruto con cara de horror al ver(al menos lo poco que se distinguía) lo que los venía siguiendo.

Boo…

O.O… - se escuchó un WaAaAaA por parte de todos y empezaron a correr hacía donde podían.

Se estrellaron, cayeron, etc y entonces vieron a lo lejos una luz. Era el final del oscuro túnel. Ninguno sabia lo que les esperaría dentro de aquel lugar, pero en ese momento, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir huyendo de un muerto ambulante.

Al.. fin… llegamos. – dijo Sai entre jadeos por tanto correr.

Ya… era hora. – contestó Sasuke con la misma dificultad para hablar.

Los estaba esperando. – dijo serena una voz chillona.

Ehh?? – los cuatro cansados chicos giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y no creían lo que veían, mejor dicho, a quien veían. Un sujeto pálido y de cabello largo, sentado en una especie de trono, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que más bien parecía una mueca.

Bienvenidos estudiantes, a la cámara secreta.

O.ó , Ay no ma…

Naruto-kun!!!

…kayu ¬¬.

2 b continue… o.O

o.O no me agrado mucho ste capi, siento que no explik muy bien algunas cosas

pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes n_n , espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.

De vdd keria darles más pistas para que descubrieran al culpable!! Pero creo que ya quedo claro en este cap… aun así, no hay que preocuparse pues aun quedan más misterios por resolver n_n (mmm… me sonó a una caricatura, como se llamaba?? O.O)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de vdd me animan a seguir con esta loca historia y tmb me alegra poderles sacar al menos una sonrisa con las locuras de estos chicos. n_n

Bn me despido por ahora, pero (espero) volver la proxima semana con el cap 6.

Cuidense mucho!! Sayo nwn


	6. Itachi U, where are you?

Me tarde un poco más de lo que planeaba pero… aquí esta el capi 6!!

Vaya que me costo un poquito de trabajo pues estaba algo escasa de ideas para este "episodio", espero les guste n_n

o.o por alguna extraña razón este capi salio mal T.T

**6. Itachi, where are you?**

- coff coff… como iba diciendo: bienvenidos a la cámara secreta!! –continuo el cara de víbora.

- Vaya que se rompió el cerebro para ponerle el nombre ¬¬

- Silencio!! Fue un arduo trabajo para encontrar un nombre adecuado!!

- Sí, de hecho habíamos considerado la orocueva, el salón de la injusticia y la O.R.O.C.H.U.Y.A.

- Oro…chuya?

- Organización Roba Órganos O Cuerpos Humanos de los Uchiha y Amigos n_n – explico el clon de Smithers.

- Mmm… no lo se, creo que se escuchaba mejor la orocueva. Tu que opinas Sai??

- Aunque el salón de la injusticia también era buena opción Naruto, atraería más gente sin problemas.

- Todos aquí tienen serios problemas o.o

- Etto… Sasuke-kun.

- Que sucede Hinata??

- Po-porque no aprovechamos la o-oportunidad pa-para salir de aquí??

- Y dejar al cabeza hueca y al pervertido con el acosador de menores y su secuaz?? Creo que es lo más inteligente que he escuchado en todo el día, por eso me gustas Hinata n_n.

- O///O, etto…

- O///O, quiero decir… por eso me… como sea ¬///¬ larguémonos de aquí.

Ambos chicos aprovecharon la junta de marketing para escabullirse hacia la salida cuando fueron avistados por el enfermero maravilla…

- A donde creen que van ustedes dos??

- Etto… a la tienda, no quieren algo?? n_nU

- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas se me antojan unas gomita… pero que diablos!? VUELVAN AQUÍ!! Kabuto tráelos de vuelta!!

- Si jefe!!

- Waaaaa!!

Sasuke y Hinata corrieron hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Sai, el Uchiha jalo a ambos del cuello de la playera y los llevaba como papalotes de lo rápido que iba. Dos minutos después estaban frente a la puerta de su salvación, la abrieron y se encontraron una habitación con otras diez puertas.

Estaban en medio de un tin marin viendo cual tomaban, cuando apareció Kabuto con una mascara de monstruo y comenzó a perseguirlos. La persecución se torno una estilo scooby doo, de puerta en puerta, con todo y música de los años setenta. (10 minutos después…) el cuarteto se decidió por una puerta, la cual, cubrieron con todo lo que encontraron en la habitación.

- Que este tipo nunca se cansa-ttebayo??

- Cállate bakka o va a encontrarnos. – dijo Sasuke, recargándose en una pared y dejándose caer rendido al suelo.

- Y que vamos a hacer ahora??

- Que les parece salir de aquí.

- no podemos irnos así nada más, tenemos que sacar de trance a la frentona, la chica linda, al chico perro, al gordo, al…

- Si si, ya entendimos. – interrumpió Naruto – pero no sabemos como. O.o

- Ya les dije que solo tenemos que atravesar a ese sujeto de sexo dudoso n_n

- Se dice fácil, quisiera que lo intentaras ¬¬

- Esta bien, yo lo hago n_n

- Y nosotros que, solo te veremos hacer rollitos primavera de serpiente??

- Pues… si n_n

- Su cara de idiota esta comenzando a colmarme la paciencia ¬¬#.

- Y a mi me esta cansando que escapen.

- No otra vez ¬¬U – los cuatro miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con el niño del aro y su pegoste cosa que, a estas alturas, ya ni les sorprendió.

- Que tienen entradas secretas en todos lados o que??

- Sí, ahora Kabuto atrápalos!!

Kabuto lanzó un extraño manto sobre los chicos que, esta vez, se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Y después de eso vino la oscuridad.

una puerta, la cual, cubrieron con todo lo que encontraron en la habitacñlayera y los llevaba como papalotes de lo rapi- - Pero que?? – preguntó Sasuke recuperando en conocimiento.

- Bakka despertaste!!

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Naruto y entonces vio que ambos, Sai y Hinata estaban encadenados a unas sillas y que todos tenían un extraño aparato en la cabeza.

- Que rayos es esto?!

- Si etto… olvide mencionar que nos atraparon??

- Dobe ¬¬

- Ya era hora de que despertaras Sasuke-kun, justo a tiempo para que veas a tus queridos amigos convertirse en zombis Wajaja wajajajaja.

- O.o, órale a este le agarro lo Mandark.

- Callate Naruto!! Y que te propones con todo esto Orochimaru??

- Que?'

- Que ganas con drenar los pocos sesos de todos??

- Bien, como tu pronto te unirás a mi ejercito chupa cerebros, te lo dire…

- ¬¬

- Al absorber sus neuronas sin utilizar y su vitalidad…

- o.o

- mantengo mi sedosa cabellera y mi cutis de quinceañera n_n

- O.O – general…

- QUE, NOS TRANSFORMAS EN SERES NO PENSANTES PARA CONSERVAR TU BOTOX ACTIVO!?!

- Me recuerda a Tsunade-baachan n_n

- Exacto!! Que ella es la unica que puede conservarse tiernita?? Yo también tengo sentimientos saben… T.T

- Yo lo entiendo Orochimaru-sama T.T – se unió al lamento Kabuto.

- o.o , lo veo pero no lo creo.

- Etto… chicos

- Ehh?? – voltearon los tres que no estaban llorando como margaritas hacia la ojiblanca.

- Porque no pre-presionan el botón que e-esta junto a su mu-muñeca que dice "liberar" pa-para salir??

- Botón que dice liberar?? O.O – en efecto, junto a sus muñecas había un botón que decia: liberar, push in case of crying old guys.

- Tiene sentido-ttebayo.

- Este es el plan: salen, los asesino y todo vuelve a ser normal n_n

- Que delicado eres Sai ¬¬

- n_n

- Y que harás, ensartarle una espada en el ojo?? ¬u¬

- Recuerda que yo se algo de hechicería tontito n_n

- A veces este tipo me da escalofríos o.o

Los tres chicos se liberaron de su "prisión" y caminaron lentamente hacía otra puerta, la cual, estaban seguros de que era la salida pues tenía la leyenda: exit, salida, en caso de querer huir salga por aquí.

- Yo era una persona bellísima (sniff sniff), pero entonces llego ese… ese Itachi Uchiha hace seis años T.T

- Itachi…

- No hay tiempo bakka, tenemos que salir mientras Sai se encarga de este tipo!!! – apresuro Naruto a Sasuke tirando de su brazo.

- Sabes en donde esta mi hermano??

- Sasuke-kun…

- Dime en donde esta!!

- Sasuke vamonos!!

- No me iré hasta que me diga en donde este ese bakka!!

- Recuerda tu promesa Sasuke!!

- Al demonio con eso, necesito saber en donde esta Itachi!!

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto "discutían", Sai comenzó a hacer los mismos sellos que había realizado la noche anterior para alejar a los zombis de Sakura e Ino. Segundos más tarde se abrió una especie de portal y este, literalmente, se trago a Kabuto y Orochimaru, después de esto se cerró.

- Espera!!

- Problema resuelto n_n

- Que demonios te sucede!? El sabía en donde se encontraba mi hermano!! – reclamo el Uchiha tomando a Sai del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero eras tu o nosotros.

- Como sea. – dijó el chico de ojos onix mientras bajaba a Sai, se fue de el lugar sin decir nada más, dejando a otros dos muy desconcertados.

- A todo esto…

- Eh??

- Que hay con el y su hermano?? o.o

- Luego te digo Sai, hay que ver si los demás volvieron en si.

- (Sasuke-kun…o fue muy extrañoay que salir de este horrible lugar n_no del y Orochimaru os convertirse en zombis Wajaja waj)

- Vamos Hinata-chan, hay que salir de este horrible lugar-ttebayo n_n

- Hai.

Continuara…

Etto... creo que el titulo no tuvo nada que ver o.O en fin… n_n

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, en el cual, intente algunas cosas nuevas (aunque no me agradaron mucho). Asi que volvere a lo basico n_n. (I) Algunas cosas de lo que sucedió con Oro, serán aclaradas en el cap 7(pues hubo algunas fallas técnicas que tuve que corregir y por eso quedo algo corto el capi ¬¬), antes de que llegue la nueva amenaza al internado. Quien será??

Muchas gracias por sus comments, los aprecio demasiado, de vdd me animan para seguir n_n.

(I) por cierto… lamento que se este tardando el momento SasuHina demo… aun no es tiempo!! (aunque yo tmb me estoy muriendo por que ya ocurra) Necesito enamorar a esos chicos poco a poco o no??

Además de que tenemos la intriga de: porque le urge a Sasuke saber donde esta Itachi?!

Bueno, los leo en el Próximo episodio (XD), titulado: Akat… suki??

Creo que volví a emocionarme o.O


	7. Un poco de vida social

**7. Un poco de vida social**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron a clases como si nada hubiera pasado, pues nadie recordaba nada de lo sucedido ni que eran zombis chupa sesos. Con excepción de los del salón de segundo que estaban llenos de dudas:

- - Me pregunto…

- - Que pasa Ino?? – le pregunto Sakura.

- - ¿Dónde esta Sasuke y para que quiere a su hermano? ¿Qué edad tendría Lady Tsunade como para que Orochimaru tomara medidas tan drásticas? ¿Dónde aprendió Sai a ser un mago? ¿A dónde llevara su portal? ¿Alguna vez serás amada por alguien?

- - CHA!! Ino puerca!!

- - Psicotica frente de marquesina!!

Inners de ambas peleando en el fondo…

- Vaya, no llevan ni un día de desestupidizarse y ya están agarradas del chongo, que problemático.

- Vamos Shikamaru!! No estas feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad?? – pregunto Chouji mientras tomaba una bolsa de papas de su mochila.

- No me interesa ¬¬

- Al menos deberías agradecernos Shikamaru-ttebayo!!

- Porque a ti?? No hiciste nada.

- Nani?!

- Sai nos contó todo, sabemos que él hizo todo el trabajo ¬¬

- Pero él.. yo… nosotros… T.T, no es justo-ttebayo.

- Ohayo n_n – en ese momento Sai entro al salón.

- Sai!! Que rayos les dijiste, quieres quedarte con todo el crédito verdad!?

- Solo dije lo que paso en realidad, no suelo decir mentiras Naruto-kun n_n

- ¬¬#... bakka.

- Sai, el héroe de quien todos hablan!! – llego Kiba y abrazo a su pálido compañero – todos dicen que fuiste tu quien nos libro del profe Orochiraro, dime, como lo lograste??

- Veras…

Todo estaba oscuro, estaba yo solo contra ese sujeto y su garrapata. Los demás se encontraban heridos: Naruto estaba al borde de la muerte, Sasuke de miedo y Hinata era una hermosa mujer dormida (a la cual después me encargare de pintar n_n). Así todo estaba en mis manos…

- No puedo seguir escuchando esta tontería-ttebayo ¬¬

Naruto se alejo de aquel lugar donde, alrededor de Sai, ya se había formado una bolita que quería escuchar su "velda". Siguió caminando hasta llegar al jardín donde vio a Hinata apoyada bajo un árbol, tenía la mirada perdida…

Mini flashback

- _por eso me gustas Hinata n_n_

_- O///O, etto…_

_- O///O, quiero decir… por eso me… como sea ¬///¬ larguémonos de aquí__ e mirada perdida... un artro donde se encontro a Hinata cual deme, como lo lograste??_

Fin… (XD)

- Sasuke-kun…

- Etto…Hinata – la llamó una voz junto al árbol.

- Nani? o.o (cuando llego aquí??)

- Tienes algún problema con Sasuke-bakka??

- OO, ninguno, po-porque habría de tenerlo? – sus manos se movían estilo: no, para nada anime.

- Bueno, acabas de mencionar su nombre. – contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- O///O, Enserio?? No me di cuenta. Será que estoy preocupada por lo de ayer.

- Que alivio. n_n

- ehh?

- Por un momento pensé que tu también estabas enamorada de él, como todas en la clase n_n

- O///O

- Sasuke-teme, tiene tantas chicas lindas persiguiéndolo y no se toma la molestia de mirar ni a una.

- Etto… Naruto-kun

- Que?

- Porque te si-sientes tan aliviado de que no me-me guste Sasuke-kun?

- Veras… no quisiera que otra persona que quiero salga lastimado por su culpa n_n

- O///O (Naruto-kun).

- No… no quisiera que terminaras lastimada como mi adorada Sakura-chan.

- Ya veo n_n (T.T, Naruto-kun). – en ese momento la peliazul se levanto, evitando que Naruto viera su rostro.

- Te pasa algo Hinata-chan??

- Nada, solo que recordé que tengo a-algo que hacer. Te veo más tarde en clase Naruto-kun.

- Matte Hinata…

Hinata se había ido de aquel lugar, estaba confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mente le decía que el chico ojiazul sentía algo por ella, pero su corazón gritaba que no era así.

_- No debería sorprenderme, después de todo, él nunca me dio esperanza alguna. Aun así… no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera_.

Entonces la chica peliazul fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando choco contra un sujeto vestido de capa negra, al cual, no se le veía el rostro.

- Go-gomen, no estaba mirando el camino y yo…

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

- (Que extraño sujeto de capa negra al que no se le ve el rostro, mmm…) Etto… Arigato. – se disculpó la pálida chica y siguió su camino.

- Interesante – dijo el individuo de ropa oscura para si mismo.

Lejos de aquel pasillo, en una de las habitaciones… Se encontraba el chico de corazón y mirada fría por el que todas babeaban: Sasuke Uchiha. El chico se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, estaba sufriendo en sueños, al parecer tenía una pesadilla

Sueño Sasuke…

- _Lo siento hermanito, todo es por tu bien…_

_-_ Por _mi bien, pero que rayos te pasa?? Dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

- _…_

_- Y bien?_

_- Quería ver… de que era capaz. -/_\-_

_- Ehh? _

_- Solo faltas tú…_

Fin Sueño Sasuke…

- No!!! – gritó el chico, que al fin había despertado de su pesadilla. – solo… fue un mal sueño. - Se "despabilo" un poco y escuchó sollozar al alguien justo debajo de su ventana. – Ahora que?

- Soy una bakka… soy una bakka… Pensé que me protegía por gusto no por responsabilidad.

- Hinata? – fue entonces, cuando el Uchiha se acerco un poco más, para poder escuchar mejor.

- El… él siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura-chan, no se porque aun conserve un poco de esperanza a que él me viera…

- (Estará… hablando del dobe??)

- Y porque no lo haría?? Sakura es de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, inteligente, graciosa, extrovertida… todo lo contrario a mí. Yo solo… solo soy boba, distraída, tímida…

- La verdad es que no te conozco bien, así que no podría decir si eso que dice es cierto o no pero... - interrumpió una voz que provenía de enfrente suyo.

- ehh? – la peliazul aun no se atrevía a mirar al frente, esta muerta de vergüenza

- Lo que si se, es que tienes los ojos más lindos que visto n_n – se agachó Sasuke a la altura de Hinata, tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro para que ella lo mirara a la cara.

- O///O, Sasuke-kun?

- O///O, que esto quede entre tu y yo Hinata ¬///¬, de acuerdo?

- O///O, H-Hai.

- Mejor me voy. – Sasuke se levantó y encamino de nuevo a su habitación cuando lo llamo la ojiblanca.

- Etto… Sasuke-kun

- Dime… - giró la cabeza para mirarla

- A-Arigato. n_n

- Claro… - el muchacho se volteo rápidamente, pero tenía cara de: O///O

- n_n (_Sasuke-kun me devolvió algo de confianza, ahora, estoy segura de que si me esfuerzo, Naruto-kun sentirá algo por mi_).

- Esto es aun más interesante… - dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos

CoOnTinuAra…

-------------------- --------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------

Hi!! De nuevo yo con el capi 7 n_n

Hinata no seas terca!! Cuando vas a aprender!? Sniff sniff

Si… se que iba a poner a Akatsuki en este capi pero… me pareció que los chicos necesitaban un descanso antes de enfrentarse a estos sujetos saca jiinchurikis n_n.

Como sea la relación Sasu-Hina ya va comenzando y ya no va a parar, aunque en este capi fue algo leve, se ira tornando fuerte (n_nU)

De nuevo les agradezco mucho a cada un por sus reviews y tmb por pasarse a leer, me alegra que les guste la historia n_n , aunque lamento no poder actualizar pronto (esa escuela ¬¬#)

Próximo episodio (XD): los dio (XD): Es un edre oder actualizar pronto (esa escuela ¬¬#)adose a estos sujetos saca jiinchirikis---

--- NaruSaku? ó Vaya forma de romper mi corazón.

(I)

Antes de que lo olvide!!

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (sniff sniff)

Sayo n_n


	8. Vaya forma de romper mi corazón

Hola, después de varias semanas de ausencia (y con el riesgo de que me lluevan tomatazos o.O) he vuelto con en cap 8!! n_n

Y para no hacer más larga la espera aquí esta…

**8. Narusaku o Vaya Forma de Romper mi Corazón**

Al día siguiente en el salón de segundo año…

- Dobe!!

- Que quieres Naruto? – pregunté.

- Tengo una cita hoy en la noche!!

- Vaya, ¿y quien es la desafortunada? ¬¬ - (que pena me da ¬¬)guiente hora. pero gracias al castigo, esta cancelada. sponerla para dentro de tres sa

- Nada más y nada menos que… - en ese momento el Uchiha se encontraba tomando café para despertarse un poco – Hinata Hyuga!!! – al instante en que escucho ese nombre, escupió todo y cayó sobre Naruto.

- Que?! O.ó#

- WaAaA!! No me tires cosas encima dobe!! Que acaso te molesta o que? ¬¬ - dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con las mangas.

- Para nada, pero… ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión? ¬¬

- Veras, tengo un plan brillante-ttebayo!! n_n

- Me muero por escucharlo ¬¬

- pues… - antes de que el chico ramen pudiera contar su plan macabro a Sasuke, entro al aula Kakashi-sensei, media hora más tarde.

- Perdonen la tardanza. Tuve que llevar a la abuelita de Gai al aeropuerto ya que ella no ve bien por las cejas pobladas que tiene n_n.

- Si claro ¬¬

- o.ó Deja de chismear con Sasuke y toma asiento Naruto. ¬¬

- No estaba chismeando ¬¬#

- Como sea, espero que todos hayan hecho su tarea de Literatura. Ya que si no fue así tendrán una semana de castigo.

- Pero que?? O.O

- Ayuda-ttebayo!! OoO!!

- Naruto-bakka!! – llega Sakura y le da de lleno a la cabeza del rubio - ¿Por qué no me recordaste que teníamos tarea condicionada!? (CHA!)

- Persona equivocada para preguntarle Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con cara noqueada anime con todo y chipote de medio metro.

- Etto… creo que todos lo olvidamos gracias a-a lo que sucedió a-ayer.

- Genial, estábamos tan ocupados salvando al mundo que lo olvidamos pero ahora ¿quien nos salvara a nosotros? Que problemático.

- Salvamos? =¬¬= Si tu no hiciste nada.

- Parece que nadie hizo su tarea n_n – apareció Kakashi-sensei de la nada.

- Nani!!! De donde salio-ttebayo!!?

- Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí Mandarino n_n, así que cierra la boca.

- T,T

- Porque no hicieron su informe ni tu ni ninguno de tus compañeros Naruto?

- Porque les estábamos salvando el pellejo a ustedes!! – quince minutos de flash back después - ¿Tan rápido se le olvido que usted también se encontraba poseído Sensei!?

- Deja de jugar Resident Evil Naruto (¬¬) ¿Sasuke, cual fue el verdadero motivo? Y quiero la verdad o su castigo será más severo que si los dejara sin comer por un extraño entrenamiento que implica quitarme cascabeles n_n

- o.O – por parte de todos.

- Hablando hipotéticamente ¬¬.

- Y suponiendo que… no se… le dijera la verdad ¿Cuando empieza el castigo? ¬¬

_- (Sasuke-bakka no!!)_

_- _Hoy mismo n_n

_¿_Y si digo que lo que el dobe explicó es verdad? ¬¬

_- _Mañana n_n

_- ¿_Nani? ¿Qué diferencia hay?! – pregunto el mandarino parándose de su asiento.

- Los castigo hoy: es viernes, sábado y domingo. Si los castigo mañana serian tres semanas completas n_n

- T,T

- Y bien Sasuke ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del Uchiha ¿Apoyaría a su compañero cabeza hueca que decía la verdad? ¿Cuál era el plan de Naruto? ¿Será tan severo el castigo si Sasuke no dice la verdad? Y si no la dijera ¿Porque? Además ¿De que trataba el reporte de literatura? ¿Por qué el vecino de atrás tiene la banda a todo lo que da? (si etto… eso no ¬¬) n_nU

Continuara…

Aquí abajo…

- Lo que paso fue que… - música de suspenso.

- Naruto perdió su pijama de ninetails de pokémon y todos salimos a buscarla u.ú#

- O.o – general.

- Tiene un severo trauma, no puede dormir sin ella.

- Es me parece más creíble. (¬¬)

- Dobe!!

- Entonces las personas que nombre, los quiero ver aquí después de clases: Uzumaki (T,T), Uchiha (u,ú), Haruno (CHA! Ò_Ó#), Hyuga (u_u), Inuzuka (o.o), Nara (¬¬), Akimichi (comiendo papas n_n), Yamanaka (¬¬#) y Sai. (n_n)

- huh, no había notado que Sai no tenia apellido-ttebayo. n_n

- Eres un caso perdido dobe ¬¬

- ¬¬ que...Sasuke no dice la verdad?o entrenamiento que implica quitarme cascabeles n_n

tros?

Dos horas después, cuando la clase terminó. Los nueve muchachos castigados salieron en bola, todos, culpando al mandarino por su castigo.

- Bien hecho bobo ¬¬ - dijo Kiba a la vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza y se fue.

- Siempre tenemos que pagar por tus tonterias ¬¬ (o.O un dejavú) – se fue Ino.

- Que problemático eres Naruto u,ú – se fue Shika.

- Ahora no podré comer mis adoradas costillas BBQ!! T,T- se fue Chouji.

- Y yo que quería pintar nuestra pato aventura de ayer n_n, ya no se le podrá hacer nada. – se fue Sai dejando solo a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata.

- Genial, quería pasar mi fin de semana descansando pero no!! Tenias que llegar tu a meter la pata con tus historias raras!! Eres la razón de que mi frente este llena de arrugas!!

- No se desquiten conmigo!! Yo también tenía algo planeado para el fin de semana ¿¡saben!?

- Es verdad Na-Naruto-kun.

- Ehh? De que hablan ustedes dos?

- Veras… Hinata y yo teníamos una cita hoy en la noche, pero gracias al castigo, esta cancelada. ¬¬

- O///O

- (¬¬)

- wow, eso es… es una pena. – se notaba algo en los ojos de la pelirosa pero… ¿Qué? Y entonces sonó la campana para la siguiente hora.

- Vamos!! Legaremos tarde. – grito Sakura.

- Voy tras de ti Sakura-chan dattebayo!! – y el rubio salió corriendo tras de la pelirosa. Hinata estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

- Hinata…

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Qué es todo ese asunto del dobe y tu?

- Etto… veras

Mini flash back…

Después de que Sasuke se fue…

_- tal vez ahora si me haga caso… n///n_

_- Konichiwa Hinata-chan! – grito un chico rubio que se aproximaba al lugar corriendo._

_- Ko-Konichiwa Naruto-kun._

_- Etto… Hinata-chan, me estaba preguntado si tu.. pues… etto.._

_- ¿Qué pasa na-naruto-kun?_

_- Quisieras salir conmigo mañana en la noche n_n!?!_

_- ¿Na-nani? O///O_

_- Bueno eso si aceptas el… - después de aquellas palabras Hinata ya solo escuchaba bla bla bla en la boca de Naruto, es que ¿No estaría imaginando aquello?_

_- etto… etto… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la peliazul mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_- Por favor Hinata-chan!! _

_- E-esta bien, Naruto-kun. – dijo tímida la pálida chica que aun no se lo creía._

_- Sugoi!! Te debo una grande Hinata-chan!! – ya con su misión cumplida el chico de ojos azules se retiró. Por su parte, Hinata no se movió de aquel lugar en un rato. Preguntándose varias veces: _

_- ¿Acaso… estoy soñando?_

Fin del flash back (xD)

- Y eso fue lo que pa-pasó Sasuke-kun.

- Ya veo, entonces no era lo que pensaba.

- ¿A que te refieres Sasuke-kun?

- Nada en absoluto, mejor vamonos a clase o Gai-sensei nos pondrá a dar mil vueltas a la cancha.

H-Hai.

En la clase de deportes…

- Vamos bola de alfeñiques!! Muevan esas piernas y sientan el poder de la juventud correr dentro de ustedes!! – dijo Gai con su típico fuego en los ojos (vaya que el poder de la juventud vive en el ¬¬U).

- ¿Qué ninguno de nuestros profesores puede ser normal? - preguntó cansada la chica Yamanaka que ya iba en la novena vuelta como el resto de sus compañeros.

- Supongo que eso hace especial a Konoha (u,úU), sus raros maestros. – contestó la pelirosa que se encontraba corriendo a su lado.

- Y hablando de raros… ¿Qué paso con los chicos hace un rato?

- ¿de que hablas?

- Bueno, te noto un poco extraña.

- Creo que ni yo lo se Ino.

- Ehh?

- Veras… Naruto nos dijo que hoy tendría una cita con Hinata.

- Wow!! Al fin se le hizo a Hinata, me da gusto. (n_n) Espera un momento… no podrán salir debido al castigo de Kakashi-sensei!! (T,T)

- Es por eso que te digo que no se ni que pensar. – dijo cabizbaja Sakura.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No se si deba decirlo pero me siento un tanto aliviada que así sea, que Naruto no salga con ella. Por otro lado, cuando Sasuke escuchó esto, vi en su cara una expresión que nunca pensé podría presentarse en su rostro.

- Ya me perdí, ¿Me lo explicas con manzanas?

- Me refiero a que…no se si estoy celosa por Naruto o por Sasuke.

- Vaya!! Y yo que pensé que serias la señora de Uchiha (n_n)

- Que cosas dices Ino!! Ahora que lo recuerdo… no le digas nada a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que aclarar mis ideas (u,u).

- Ok, mi boca esta cerrada. (n_n) A menos de que ese bombón quiera abrirla (¬u¬) – dijo Ino con la mirada puesta en Sai.

- Eres una puerca (¬¬)

- ¿Dijiste algo frentona?

- Pervertida!!

Mientras la rubia con problemas hormonales y la pelirosa con mal temperamento iniciaban una de sus clásicas peleas… un chico que iba tras ellas, afirmaba sus sospechas acerca de cierto rubio de ojos azules con pijama de ninetails.

- Oi, Sasuke!!

- ¿Ahora que te sucede dobe? (¬¬) – el sospechoso, lo había alcanzado.

- Nada, solo quería alcanzarte. No me trates como si fuera sospechoso.(n_n) Lo que me recuerda… dijiste que no dirías nada (¬///¬)

- ¿Sobre tu adicción alcion xtraña obsesion por el ramen? ¬¬ por el ramen? ¬¬

- No.

- ¿Tu extraña obsesión por el color naranja? ¬¬

- No ¬¬

- ¿de la marca en tu estomago? ¬¬

- Yo hablaba de mi pijama ¬///¬. Pero tampoco menciones nada de eso a nadie.

- Y di que no mencione que la tejió tu abuelita y que cada año te la hace más grande porque si no, no duermes. ¬¬

- Ok, ya entendí tu punto-ttebayo ¬¬

- Ahora que recuerdo… tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

- Pues hazlas.

- ¿Por qué el repentino interés de salir con Hinata? ¬¬

- Cierto!! No pude decirte mi plan porque llego Kakashi-sensei!!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Hinata? ¬¬

- Porque ella me ayudara a conquistar a Sakura-chan!! n_n

- ¿Qué dices? O.ó

- El motivo de la "cita", fue para ponerla celosa. n_n

- ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con ella de esa manera? Y solo para encelar a la frentona que me acosa?!

Unos metros adelante…

- achu!!

- Que ocurre marquesina?

- Creo que me va a dar un resfriado (u,u)

De nuevo, unos metros atrás…

- Que?

- No te hagas el tonto!! Bien sabes que Hinata tira la baba por ti desde hace mucho. Y tu la usas como si fuera un objeto!!

- Hey!! Yo no la obligue a nada. Le dije el plan y ella acepto. Un momento… ¿tira la baba por mí? O.O

- No puede ser verdad. Ella… no se prestaría para algo tan vulgar.

- No me digas vulgar ¿quieres? ¬¬#

- _¿Por qué no me dijo esto? – _se detuvo Sasuke.

- Sasuke…

- sigue corriendo, yo… tengo algo que hacer. – el Uchiha salió corriendo en sentido contrario hasta toparse con la chica de ojos blancos.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun!! – Hinata se freno en seco por su sorpresa - ¿Por qué re-regresaste hasta aquí si ya i-ibas muy adelante?

- ¿Por qué no mencionaste que eras el conejillo de indias del dobe!?

- Nani?

- Naruto me dijo todo, no es necesario que finjas.

- Go-gomen pero… no se de que hablas Sasuke-kun.

- Se que él te pidió que fueras su señuelo para encelar a Sakura y que tu aceptaste con gusto solo para estar con él. No creí que tú fueras capaz de caer tan bajo por un chico.

- ¿E-Encelar… a Sakura-chan? – la voz de la peliazul comenzaba a entrecortarse.

- ¿No sabias nada cierto? – (OuÓ)

- Entonces… todo fue una farsa.

- Creí que estabas enterada de ello. Naruto dijo que te contó su "estrategia" y que tú aceptaste encantada.

- Ta-talvez fue cuando…

- ¿Cuándo que?

- Después de que me pregunto si quería sa-salir con él, mi imaginación se disparó y no escuché nada ha-hasta que dijo: por favor.

- Te lastimas sola, eso no es muy listo que digamos ¬¬.

- Me siento tan estupida. – la chica Hyuga se tiro, literalmente, al suelo. Sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

- Por favor no comiences a llorar.

- (sniff sniff)

- No te pongas así por el dobe de Naruto. Hay muchos otros dobes en el planeta como para que te pongas a llorar por él. – Sasuke hacía lo que podía para animar a la peliazul, cosa extraña, ya que a el Uchiha nunca le habían interesado los sentimientos de las chicas. ¿Acaso Hinata había despertado algo en él o era mero remordimiento por haberla sacado de su fantasia NaruHina?

- UCHIHA JR!! HYUGA JR!! QUIERO 20 VUELTAS MÁS, PERO YA!! Los demás pueden descansar 2 minutos, la llama de la juventud también necesita reposar de vez en cuando.

- Dijo… Uchiha Jr. (o.O)

Acabada la tortura, (coff coff) es decir, la clase de deportes… los alumnos se dirigieron a su castigo. Por alguna razón, Kakashi-sensei los había citado en el auditorio de la escuela. Lo nueve tenían un mal presentimiento… ¬¬

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¬¬

- Calma Naruto, no puede ser tan malo (n_n) – lo animó la Haruno.

- Bienvenidos condenados. (n_n)

- Wow!! Sensei, al fin llegó a tiempo!!

- No podía perderme la oportunidad de anunciarles su castigo. (n_n)

- ¿y de que trata? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

- Ustedes serán el elenco de la obra escolar de este año. (n_n)

- Debe estar bromeando – dijo el Uchiha.

- Para nada (n_n)

- De seguro el libreto es ese que diario carga… ¿Cómo se llama? Icha Icha algo – sugirió Kiba.

- Lamento desilusionarte Kiba, pero no es así (n_n)(murmuró: la directora no lo permitió ¬¬) no creas que no lo pensé.

- ¿entonces?

- La obra de este tratará del libro, o mejor dicho, al hombre que tiene traumadas a todas las chicas del planeta…

- No será (¬¬)…

- Twilight (crepúsculo).

- Disculpe Sensei ¿no podemos interpretar alguna otra? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Es esto o Hanna Montana: el musical ¿Que prefieres ¬¬?

- Me quedo con Twilight.

- Eso pensé (n_n). Ahora sus directores, vestuaristas, etc. Ellos estudiaron antes en esta misma escuela y regresaron para hacer sus horas de trabajo de la Universidad de Artes de Konoha. Usan capas negras con nubecitas rojas y siempre andan de genio. Un fuerte aplauso para: Los Akatsuki!!

- No puede ser…

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermanito tonto…

Continuara…

De vdd lamento mucho la tardanza (u,u) pero como que mi hamster no trabajaba bien y no se me ocurría nada bueno para el siguiente capi. Aunque la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes n_n que siempre me animan con sus comentarios.

Tmb quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis nuevos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de pasar n_n y a ustedes que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio. T,T. Porque de verdad me alegra que esta loca historia les guste. (n_n)

Espero verlos tmb en el próximo capi: 9. Ese no se parece a James ¬¬…

Sayonara y cuídense n_nrecanzarte afirmaba sus sospechas acerca de cierto rubio de ojos azules con pijama de ninetailsel repentino cambio de opinion?encontraba tomando cafñe


	9. Ese no se parece a James

Hi!! Después de tanta espera(y un mes de retraso…) T,T

Aquí esta el cap 9!!

Espero lo disfruten, y sin más distracciones se los dejo…

9. Ese no se parece a James ¬¬U

- - Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermanito tonto -/_\-

- -De que hablas? si te vi hace dos días cuando me llevaste a ver rápido y furioso 9 a la fuerza ¬¬U

- -Pero ES VIN DIESEL!!

- -o.O - por parte de todos

- -Si etto... Vin Diesel en un auto súper fregon

- -¬¬

- -fiuu , estuvo cerca u/o\u

- - No quisiera arruinar su tierno encuentro familiar pero ... HAY UNA OBRA QUE ORGANIZAR!!

- dijo Zetsu

- - Cálmate, ya vamos ya vamos. - Respondió Deidara

- - ok, n_n, primero lo primero: CASTING!!

- - Andy!! y eso con que se come? - pregunto el rubio

- - No seas tarado, se refiere a que debemos audicionar para obtener algún papel, que aburrido.

- - MUEVANSE SEÑORITAS!! HOY LE HARAN LA LIPOSUCCION A MI HERMANO GEMELO Y LE PROMETI QUE ESTARIA ALLI!! ASI QUE MUEVAN SU TRASERO AL ESCENARIO!!!

Los chicos salieron corriendo en fila india y a cada uno mientras subía se le iba entregando una hoja con algo así como... una introducción, en caso de que no estuvieran familiarizados con la historia. Después de esto, Zetsu los acomodo en prácticos equipos de tres, según él, para ahorrar tiempo ¿cual es su prisa!?

- - Muy bien antes de comenzar con las pruebas, me gustaría presentarles a los villanos de esta historia, traídos directamente de la Orochiville, (para el villano que llevan dentro) ellos son...

- -¿Que diablos?! Primero Itachi y ahora esto!? - dijo el Uchiha para si mismo.

- -Sucede algo dobe?

- -Suigetsu, Karin y Yuugo!!

- -Si fue así (T,T)

- -¿Acaso los conoces Sasuke-kun? - le cuestionó la pelirosa

- -Quisiera decirte que no, pero sí

- - WaaAaAa!! Sasuke-kun!! - Grito la chica peliroja q acababa de entrar, mientras le daba un sofocante abrazo a Sasuke. - Tanto tiempo sin verte, estas más guapo de lo que recordaba si es que es posible!! ¿Me extrañaste? - Karin!! DEJA AL HERMANO BOBO DE ITACHI Y VUELVEA TU LUGAR INTENTO DE VICTORIA!!

- - Sí señor ¬¬

Una muy enojada peliroja regreso a donde antes se encontraba, ya que había regresado un poco la calma, el gruño... digo... el director continuó. - como decía... Suigetzu interpretara a James...

- - Ese no se parece a James ¬¬U - dijo una muy decepcionada rubia

- - Calma Ino, aun falta escoger a Edward y ten por seguro que ese papel será para Sasuke-kun n_n

- - WaaA!! Sabía que detrás de esa frentezota se escondía un gran cerebro n_n

- - ¬¬##

- -Yuugo hará de Laurent...

. - -Tampoco se parece o.O

- -Y Karin interpretara a Victoria

- -Hecho a la medida ¬¬

- -ok actores de pacotilla, iré con el primer grupo: mmm... equipo 7!!

Este se encontraba formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. El primero en pasar fue el chico mandarino.

- - Konichiwa, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré hokage, de veras!!

- -Dobe, esa es la obra equivocada ¬¬U

- -hu? bueno, eso explica donde habían quedado los vampiros n_n

- -Tarado ¬¬U

- -Entonces... Konichiwa, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y audicionare para el papel de Edward Cullen-ttebayo

- -coff coff... - comenzó el rubio - Yo...

- -siguiente!!

- -Nani? Pero si aun no he dicho nada!!! q diablos le pasa?! Al menos pudo haber dejado que terminara!! Sabe que es malo interrumpir a las personas?! y además..

- -ok ok, te quedas con Jasper ¬¬u

- -Yush!! - Naruto estaba por irse cuando - Etto… disculpe de nuevo señor aloe vera pero...

- -ALOE VERA o_ó?

- -Si etto... quien es Jasper? o.O

- -SIGUIENTE!! ###

- -Waaa!! - el rubio salio disparado por el susto.

- -Uchiha jr, tu sigues!! - grito el aloe desde su silla

- -Y sigue con eso del Jr ¬¬U

- -Vamos Sasuke-kun!! - Gritó la Yamanaka - serás el mejor Edward de la historia!!

- - Sasuke-kun!! Demuéstrale a Hollywood q eres el único hecho para interpretar a la perfección en persona!! – gritó Sakura

- - Sasuke-kun!! Mas te vale obtener el papel para así yo poder ser tu Isabella!!! – Gritó Karin

- - Pero si tu ya tienes papel – le recordó Suigetzu.

Y fue cuando el sensor de hormonas se encendió.

- -Veamos... Edward mas Bella = beso - pensó la pelirosa

- -waaAaaA, debo obtener el papel de Isabella swan!! - dijo esto con unos ojos llenos de determinación y casi ardiendo como la llama de la juventud.

- -De acuerdo Itachi jr, estas hecho para interpretar el papel de Edward. No lo eches a perder quieres?

- -Seguro ¬¬U

- -WaaaAa!! – se histerizó el club de fans de Sasuke. Ahora todas querian ser Isabella Swan?

- -Siguiente!! - llamo el director

- -Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y yo...

- -Tu serás Alice ¬¬

- -Pero eso significa que...

- -wAAaa!! Sakura-chan será mi compañera-ttebayo!! - la abrazo el rubio

- De donde saliste?

- Nunca me fui n_n

- Loco ¬¬, o.O espera un momento… NO SERE LA COMPAÑERA DE SASUKE-KUN!!

- -equipo 10!!

- Mala suerte frente de estadio, ahora Sasuke será todo mío n-n - dicho esto, Ino se dirigió al frente y en cuanto el director la vio, supo que ella era la indicada

Rosalie ¬¬

O.O

T,T - se sentó a lado de la pelirosa una destrozada rubia - ¿Porqe Dios me dio esta cabellera rubia tan hermosa y este cuerpo de sports illustrated?! T,T

;P , bienvenida al club

seguro ¬¬U

Shikamaru, a ti te daré el papel de... Emmet

me da igual ¬¬

¬¬U

y me toco con el cabeza de piña!! – comenzó a llorar ino - entonces sonó un teléfono, era el de Zetsu

Aquí Zetsu (bla bla bla) aja (bla bla bla) sí (bla bla bla) entiendo

Ino, ya no interpretaras a Rosalie

Bien, al fin vio que mis habilidades artísticas son lo suficientemente buenas para interpretar a bella? OuO

- No, mi actriz original para el papel dijo que vendría desde el colegio de Suna solo para ayudarme

T,T, espere... entonces, con que papel me quedo?

Jessica ¬¬

O.O

De nuevo tras el telón.

- Waaa!! Porque me pasa esto a mi!?

- Equipo 8!! – llamó el director al siguiente equipo.

Y de nuevo tras el telón…

- Odio mi vida T,T

- Mejor cálmate y guarda tu drama para la obra ¿Quieres?

- cierto olvide q a ti te toco con Naruto n_n

- O///O , Odio mi vida T,T

- sniff sniff - se escucho a alguien sollozar tras las chicas.

- - que pasa Naruto? - pregunto Sakura

- es que... es tan linda la manera en que lo dice

ehhh? - ambas chicas querían averiguar de que hablaba el rubio, así que se asomaron un poco y para su sorpresa... En medio del escenario se encontraba una chica de ojos plateados, repitiendo las líneas escritas en el guión como si hubiera nacido para ese papel.

- Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. Primera Edward es un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él y no se si es la que predomina, se muere por beber mi sangre. Y la tercera, estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él

- bah, ni que fuera un para un Oscar. – replicó envidiosa la ojijade.

- Bravo!! – El director se levanto y aplaudió, (que rayos? O.O) junto con el poco público que se encontraba en el lugar en ese momento. La peliazul estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Perfecto n_n, ya tengo a mi triangulo amoroso. Sasuke que es Edward, Hinata que será Bella y Kiba que se pondra en los zapatos de Jacob.

- Nani yo!? – cuestiono sorprendido el Inuzuka – pero si ni siquiera he hecho la prueba!!

- Y? con solo darte un vistazo, se nota que ambos son una gota de agua. ¬¬

- T,T

- En fin… ya que todo ha quedado claro

- Ejem… disculpe señor director – lo llamó una voz proveniente de su espalda. – aun no me ha dado un papel a mi.

- Claro Cholla…

- Chouji… ¬¬

- es igual, tu… estas hecho para.. para… (I) el árbol gigante!! n_n

- cual árbol giante ouó?

- Uno de por ahí, ahora si me disculpan. Me voy n_n. – y se fue.

- Eso estuvo rarito o.O – señalo el rubio.

El "elenco" se quedó platicando muy a gusto cuando…

- Coff coff…

- ¿ahora quien!?

- Quiero ese dialogo aprendido para mañana, ¿quedó claro? – Les ordenó Itachi.

- ehh?

- Y para ustedes dos – dijo señalando a su hermano y Hinata – los quiero ver ensayando desde ahorita.

- No puedes estar hablando enserio.

- Muevete hermanito tonto n_n

- Pues ya que. ¬¬

- Rápido a la escena 132.

O.O

Ambos chicos hojearon hasta llegar a la parte indicada y entonces…

- Nani!?

-De-demo Itachi-san O///O… No cree que es mu-muy repentino?!

- Claro que no entre más rápido, mejor n_n

- ¿Qué hay con la escena 132? – pregunto curioso el rubio que se encontraba tras el telón junto a Sakura e Ino. Y fue cuando encontró la pagina – Nani!? O///O

- Dame eso Cabeza de sol!!! – Sakura comenzó a leer y fue cuando la ultima gota de cordura que le quedaba se evaporo – BESAR AHORA!! ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL LIBRETO!!

- Pero si lo está, ves? – señaló lno – Dice: Siga las siguientes instrucciones…Acérquese, tome a la chica, coma una menta en caso de mal aliento. Muy bien ya esta listo, puede besar ahora. No es lindo? n_n

- ¿Qué TIENE DE LINDO!? ¬¬

- ;P

- Ya cállense voces de urraca, que quiero que esta escena salga bien ¬¬. Bien hermanito, ya hasta te leyeron el manual del usuario así que pónganse a trabajar n_n

- ¬///¬ , anotare esto para mi venganza contra ti.

- n_n

- Lista Hinata? – Pregunto el Uchiha, a la vez que se ponía frente a ella y siguiendo los pasos del "manual", aunque de una manera más sutil.

- H-Hai O///O.

Ambos chicos fueron acercándose lentamente, estaban tan concentrados que no notaron: al club de fans de Sasuke formando un río con tantas lagrimas, A Sakura hirviendo con su vena saltona a punto de explotar, a Naruto y Sai que usaron el calor y espacio de su frente para freír un huevo, a aquel sujeto que solo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata se encontraba totalmente roja, tanto que ni el cabello de Renji (el chico de Bleach) le podía hacer competencia. Se encontraba nerviosa, inquieta pero a la ves ¿emocionada? No, no podía ser, si ella estaba enamorada del rubio de ojos azules desde la primera ves que lo vio. Le parecía imposible que una simple frase bonita la hubiera hipnotizado de esa manera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Eso le pasaba a todas con él? ¿Por eso todas morían por ser la señora de Uchiha? ¿Acaso tenia un encanto misterioso? La chica no lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió ¿Qué pensaría Naruto-kun de ese beso? Pero entonces recordó que el rubio cacheteaba la banqueta por la pelirosa y eso no cambiaria ni con mil besos del Uchiha. Por otro lado ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke-kun?

De Igual manera, Sasuke estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, se preguntaba a siquiera con el insistente con su dobe amigo le había ocasionado tanto estrés. Pero ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Si a penas la conocía, ¿Por qué esa sensación tan molesta para él invadía su estomago? O ¿Por qué no se había negado a la orden de su hermano mayor? ¿Seria por que lo ansiaba tanto o porque tarde o temprano tendría que pasar?

Estaban a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios cuando…

- Alto!!

- BUENO YA DECIDETE!! ¿QUIERES BESO O NO? – pregunto irritado Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

- No ahora, no sería lo mismo u/o\u

- _Otro motivo a mi lista de venganza u,ú#_

- No me sirve si no lo sienten ¬/_\¬, vuelvan aquí cuando lo hagan ¿quieren? n/_\n. Como sea, por hoy es todo, descansen – dicho esto Itachi y el resto de los akatsuki salieron del lugar.

Todos los chicos quedaron desconcertados, pero por otro lado, las chicas estaban aliviadas que aquel suceso se hubiera interrumpido. Después de todo, su más grande adoración iba a ser besada y no por alguna de ellas!! Si no por una chica que había metido las narices donde no le incumbía.

- Etto… S-Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata en un susurro.

- Dime.

- Que… Que te pa-parece si ensayamos lo que re-resta del día? n///n

- Se-seguro O///O

La peliazul le había brindado a Sasuke una sonrisa que lo dejo anonadado, tanto que lo sonrojo levemente. Después de eso, no podía negarse a su petición por más harto que estuviera de todo el asunto. Ambos protagonistas se dirigieron al jardín más grande de todo el colegio, se sentaron en una de las bancas y comenzaron su ensayo…

- Hola , me llamo Edward C. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la última vez, tu debes ser Bella S.

- ¿Có-Cómo sa-sabes mi no-nombre?

- Todo el pueblo lo hace, por si no lo has notado.

- Me-me re-refiero a la pa-parte de: Bella.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame Isabella?

- No, Be-Bella e-está bien.

- Y… aquí se supone que utilizamos el microscopio. Mejor saltemos esa parte y sigamos con la pagina 57. – sugirió el Uchiha.

- Se-seguro.

- Controla tus nervios Hinata, si sigues tartamudeando, el aloe vera nos comerá vivos ¬¬.

- Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun.

- Sigues haciéndolo ¬¬#

- Lo si-siento, de-demo no pu-puedo e-evitarlo. Cre-creo que me da algo de ver-vergüenza estar a so-solas con u-usted Sasuke-kun.

- Somos compañeros de escena Hinata, no te puedes dar el lujo de avergonzarte ¬¬ y mucho menos de tartamudear.

- Go-gomen T,T

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬

- TENGO UNA IDEA!! n/_\n – grito alguien que saltó del árbol que se encontraba sobre los chicos.

- Que dia..!? DE DONDE SALISTE HERMANO BOBO!!? O.Ó#

- Cállate y escucha, tengo la solución a sus problemas. – dijo Itachi en pose de superman n/_\n

- Eso es nuevo o.O y definitivamente, algo que nunca intentare superar

- ¿Cu-cual es su pro-propuesta Itachi-san?

- Tenemos un mes para montar este show, y bueno, ya que la linda Hinata se cohíbe ante el lindo de mi hermanito menor, he decidido que deben ser mejores amigos en los próximos 30 días.

- Y eso como? ¬¬

- Fácil, los encerrare a ambos en la mansión Uchiha hasta que sean BF4E!! (o algo más ¬/u\¬)

- Pero… o.o

- Sin peros!! – antes de que Sasuke o su sonrojada compañera pudieran decir algo al respecto, Itachi los tomó del cuello y lanzó hacia una camioneta blindada que salio de la nada y arrancó.

- Jojo, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan n/_\n

Lo que el Uchiha mayor desconocía, era que alguien más había estado observando a aquellos chicos. Y ese otro individuo no tenía intenciones de que su cena, se fuera con otro depredador que no fuera él.

Continuara…

Fiuuu!! Bien, perdon por la tardanza. Entre trabajos finales y fallas de la lentium 4 (¬¬#) , no habia tenido oportunidad para subir capi, peor AQUÍ ESTA!! n_n(L)

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por su paciencia y tmb por sus reviews

Adrifernan19: Me alegra verte por aquí en cada capi jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado n_n , te veré en el 10??

Asumí-uchiha: cielos!! Dos veces?! Jeje , que bien que te gustara el capi , espero verte por aquí el en próximo tmb jeje

Janisita: wow!! El review más largo que he visto en toda mi vida!! XD lo c, a twilight ya lo vemos hasta en la sopa ya sea pork somos fans (n_n) o porque una de nuestras amigas solo habla de lo hermoso que seria tener un Edward Cullen, pero quería meter una historia que la mayoría conociera para así no hacer una revoltura tan grande u,u (experiencia propia) jeje, mmm… creo que ya somos varias las q queremos lanzar la compu por lenta, hehe, que gusto que te gustara el fic n_n, te veo en el cap 10. p.d. te apoyo con los teletubbies (son malvados ¬¬)

Angela-hinata: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic!! Y sí, pobre narutin, se le perdió la pijama XD, mmm… ahora que lo pienso ¿la habrán encontrado? Y no te preocupes que el momento sasuhina se viene en el cap 10 ¿u 11? Tendremos que verlo, jeje te espero en el cp 10 n_n

Karina Natsumi: jeje, muchas gracias n_n

3mo Lisseth-chan: hehe grax, por supuesto que continuara n_n , Sugoi!! No sabia q tmb eras fan de kaleidostar!! Sniff sniff (gomen, s que es tan lindoese anime T,T) jeje

Bien, al parecer los problemas técnicos han sido solucionados, con ello, espero poder responder sus reviews más seguido. Y claro, seguirlos viendo por aquí n_n

Aunque aun qudan preguntas sin resolver como…

¿Quién los observaba?

¿Por qué Itachi interrumpió el beso?

¿Quién es esa misteriosa actriz de Suna?

¿De donde sacaron el huevo Naruto y Sai?

Y… ¿alguna vez el mandarino encontrara su pijama de ninetails?

Lo sabremos en el cap 10 : Aquí espantan!!

Hehe , Sayo n_n


	10. Aqui espantan

Bn!! Aquí estoy de regreso con el capi 10

Y por tardarme tanto… es mas largo!! n_n

O eso creo… waa!!

Bueno bueno… aquí esta!!!

10. Aquí espantan

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Por un lado no pudieron evitar que Itachi se saliera con la suya, pero por otro tenía razón, no podrían armar la obra si la protagonista se la pasaba temblando. Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados en silencio en la camioneta hasta que sintieron que se detuvo…

- Creo que se detuvo – dijo el Uchiha

- H-Hai.

Entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse y del otro lado se podían apreciar dos siluetas. Éstas tomaron de la ropa al Uchiha y a la chica Hyuga y los arrastraron dentro del lugar. Una ves que se encontraban dentro del edificio, los extraños sujetos los liberaron y salieron, y posteriormente, cerraron la puerta con llave.

- Esto no es bueno ¬¬U

- Bienvenidos a mi guarida – dijo una voz macabra.

- De-de donde viene esa voz? – preguntó temerosa Hinata, aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke.

- De aquí arriba!!

- No lo veo ¬¬

- Yo-yo tampoco.

- Arriba a la derecha!! – ambos chicos miraron.

- Sigo sin verlo ¬¬

- SU OTRA DERECHA!! Coff coff… como iba diciendo.

Al momento de girar la cabeza, los que en una realidad alterna pudieron ser ninjas, se quedaron en shock. Sobre sus cabezas se encontraba un televisor plano de HD (o.o) y en la pantalla estaba una especie de muñeco (o tal ves una marioneta?) de madera. Su rostro era extraño y parecía que su cabeza estaba cubierta por rastas, su vestimenta era una especie de bata negra y usaba un sombrero de paja. En resumen… era horrible!!

- Bienvenidos a mi guarida, wajaja ¿sorprendidos?

- ¿De que hablas? Este lugar pertenece a mi familia ¬¬U

- No por los próximos 30 días wajaja!!

- quieres dejar de decir wajaja!? O_ó#

- Waja… coff seguro u_u

- Etto… disculpe se-señor pinocho

- Dijo pinocho? O.ó

- ¿Qu-quien es usted y que ha-hara con nosotros?

- En primer lugar, mi nombre no es pinocho ¬¬# sino Sasori!! Y en segundo, solo vamos a jugar un pequeño jueguito y podrán irse a casa n_n

- Estupido hermano mayor, ahora nos podrán a hacer ridiculeces por su culpa ¬¬#

- Bien, les explicare las reglas. Les enviare mensajes en donde describa su reto del día y si lo pasan recibirán una recompensa!! Pero si no, tendrán un castigo ¬u¬.

- que miedo ¬¬U

- Sus desafíos empiezan hoy, espero no me decepcionen wajaja, Sasori fuera. – y se apago la tele.

- De todas sus ideas, esta es la más boba.

- Sa-sasuke-kun, que ha-haremos ahora?

- supongo que tendremos que pasar sus "retos", es la única manera de salir rápido de aquí.

- H-Hai. – dijo la peliazul y entonces su estomago comenzó a gruñir ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa camioneta?

- No has comido nada desde la tarde. ¿No es así?

- P-Pues…

- Vamos, busquemos algo de comer antes de que el loco regrese. – Sasuke le ofreció su mano a la sonrojada peliazul, esta nerviosa, la tomó y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Y ya en la cocina, los chicos comenzaron a inspeccionar el refrigerador y los estantes en busca de algo que fuera comestible, ya que todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar había caducado ya hace mucho tiempo.

- Que demonios? Nada en esta cocina sirve. Vaya que mi hermano es idiota ¿Cómo espera que sobrevivamos 30 días sin comer? ¬¬#

- Wajaja!! ¿me extrañaron? OuO

- Ya se me hacía tarde para que apareciera ¬¬U

- Di-disculpe Sasori-san?

- ¿Qué necesitas chiquilla con ojos de color antinatural?

- Etto… de pu-pura casualidad, ¿hay a-algo para co-comer en este e-edificio?

- Que bueno que peguntas!! Ya que si pasan el reto que estoy por darles, su premio será algo comestible!!

- Yupi ¬¬

- Pero si no…

- Me parecía demasiado bueno. ¬¬

- Déjenme pensar, mmm…

- zZz…

Media hora de meditación después…

- zZz…

- Lo tengo!!

- Espera ¿de donde voy a sacar un pingüino?

- Un… pingüino? O.o

- Entonces usare el plan B!! wajaja!!

- DiLO DE UNA VEZ!!

- De acuerdo!! No se me esponjen!! Su reto es encontrar la llave que abre la alacena. Lo difícil aquí es que puede estar en cualquier lugar de la mansión y tendrán que buscarla a oscuras ¿no es ingenioso?

- ¬¬U

- Y para agregarle emoción, tienen 1 hora!! O su castigo enfrentar deberán!! Wajaja

- Órale, este ya se cree Yoda. ¬¬U

- Y su tiempo comienza…esperen – dijo mientras miraba su reloj – esperen… aun no… ya casi… ahora!!

Entonces todas las luces se apagaron, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y el sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba.

- Perfecto, no veo nada. Veré si hay alguna vela o linterna en el cajón.

- Sa-suke-kun…

- Que pasa Hinata?

- E-ese no es el cajón O///O

- Que? – el Uchiha a penas se había percatado de que su mano se encontraba en (lo dejare a su imaginación) e inmediatamente la retiro claro que su cara se puso, como decirlo… así O///O. – Lo siento, Hinata.

- H-hai. O///O

- Pero encontré la linterna, eso es un avance.

Los chicos recorrieron la mansión de pies a cabeza, Sasuke se encontraba de guía ya que Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, no soportaba tanta oscuridad (cosa curiosa ya que cuando cierra los ojos de todas maneras no ve nada, hu…). Revisaron cada habitación una por una, esculcaron cada cajón, revisaron cada armario, destendieron cada cama y checaron cada baño en el enorme complejo, y no había señales de la maldita llave.

- Creo que el muñeco de madera nos engaño

- ¿de-demo con que mo-motivo?

- Tienes un punto Hinata.

- n///n

Estaban por retomar su búsqueda, cuando se escucho un grito ensordecedor.

- waa!! (grito ensordecedor)

- Na-ni?

- Que rayos fue eso?

Hinata se aferro fuerte al Uchiha, estaba aterrada.

- Tranquilízate un poco, de seguro el muñeco vio una araña y por eso grito como niña

- Si, u-una araña. n-n

- Demonios – el Uchiha miró su reloj (que tenía lucecita) – Se acabó el tiempo.

- De-debemos regresar a la co-cocina?

- Si, creo que debemos "enfrentar nuestro destino"

- hehe

De nuevo en la cocina y aun sin luz…

- Pinocho!!

- Sa-sasori-san!!

- Extraño, para este momento ya deberíamos haber escuchado su wajaja.

- Se-seguirá huyendo de la a-araña.

- No estoy tan seguro – Dijo Sasuke para sus adentros.

Y de nuevo se escucho un fuerte estruendo, esta vez, de más cerca.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Quédate aquí, iré a ver que pasa.

- Ten cuidado

- Claro.

El muchacho se apresuró al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, llevaba la linterna en una mano y el puño listo en caso de que fuera necesario. Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala y se encontró con algo solo que creyó solo existía en las películas de terror. En el centro de la sala se encontraba Pinocho… coff coff… es decir, Sasori (o al menos lo que quedaba de el). Cubierto en sangre y su cuerpo regado por toda la habitación. (Enserio, una pierna por ahí, un ojo por allá).

- Esto sí esta loco o.o

- Sasuke- kun, ¿Qué Su-sucede?

- Hinata, no entres!!

- Wa!! – grito de horror (8)

- Olvídalo ¬¬U

- Que… como… porque…?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos plateados. No eran mejores amigos con don pinocho pero… no deseaba ver ni a su peor enemigo en ese estado. Sasuke no dijo nada, la abrazo para intentar calmarla. Fuerte, cariñoso se podría decir. Alguno de los dos debía mantenerse sereno o de menos, cuerdo.

- Me imagino que ya no tienes hambre.

- N-no – Dijo Hinata un poco más calmada.

- Vamos, debemos encontrar un lugar para que descanses.

- h-hai.

Aunque el chico no quería soltarla (lo cual le pareció algo extraño al Uchiha), así lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se aferró con fuerza a su brazo. Vaya que estaba aterrada. Sasuke también se encontraba nervioso pero con solo sentirla, abrazándolo con tanta necesidad, se calmo. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación más alejada y solitaria del lugar, según Sasuke, para que el loco que hizo aquello se tardara en llegar y les diera tiempo, al menos de esconderse. No sabia si era por el sueño, pero todo le sonaba lógico en ese momento.

- Llegamos. – Sasuke recordó que ese era el único cuarto sin electricidad en toda la mansión, así que debía tener velas alrededor. Con ayuda de un encendedor que saco de no se donde, las encendió. No era mucha, pero al menos ya podían verse la cara. La habitación parecía como del renacimiento, las paredes eran de piedra, tenia varios muebles viejos y empolvados, la cama tenía cortinas en los extremos y los dos libreros se encontraban llenos de libros viejos. Y fue cuando la Hyuga encontró una falla…

- Etto… Sasuke-kun

- Que pasa?

- Do-Donde voy a do-dormir yo?

- En la cama, ¿Dónde más?

- Demo, so-solo hay u-una cama. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Yo me quedare haciendo guardia en la puerta, no la necesito. Tu ponte cómoda y… no te preocupes, no te pasara nada mientras yo este aquí. – dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Ten – el chico saco algo del armario y se lo lanzo a la temerosa chica – se que no es pijama de seda, pero de igual manera sirve para que duermas a gusto. - La Hyuga solo se puso color capa de superman, para después meterse a la cama (ya que era lo más privado que tendría en esa habitación, eran esas cortinas viejas) y cambiarse en la larga camiseta que le había dado el chico. Terminado el trabajo, salió del "vestidor" y se encontró con el Uchiha sentado, con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

- - ¿No piensas dormir?

- - Me-me siento un tanto cu-culpable en que yo pue-pueda dormir aquí y tu no.

- - ¿Y que sugieres, que compartamos la cama? ¬¬

- - ie, solo que… no creo po-poder do-dormir.

- - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te duermas?

- - Con lo que a-acabamos de ver y con la a-angustia de lo que hizo e-eso este por aquí, no creo que ha-haya algo en la tierra ca-capaz de provocarme un po-poco de sueño.

- - Ya veo.

- - Etto… Sasuke-kun.

- - ¿?

- - Po-porque estas t-tan atento conmigo?

- - De que hablas?

- - Bi-bien, en el co-colegio, eres más frió y ha-hasta algo amargado. – el Uchiha solo guardo silencio. – Go-gomen, no quise…

- - Esta bien, tienes razón.

- - ¿?

- - La verdad es que… soy así desde que mis padres murieron. – la Hyuga no lo interrumpió, mágicamente le estaba contando la historia de su vida y no iba a echarlo a perder – A causa de eso, trato de mantener a la gente fuera de mi vida, pero ni con toda la hostilidad del mundo he logrado que Naruto se rinda o que Sakura deje de acosarme. Ya que no… no soportaría perder de nuevo a las personas que me importan. Aunque piensen que no tengo corazón, siguen conmigo, supongo que esos son los amigos.

- - Yo… yo no creo que pi-piensen eso.

- - ¿?

- - Me parece que Sa-sasuke-kun es una persona muy dulce. Por eso Sakura-chan te quiere tanto y Naruto… - la chica no pudo terminar de hablar, solo mencionar a ese rubio la hacia entristecer, ya que, nunca sería para ella. El muchacho de ojos negros noto que la tristeza comenzaba a invadir su rostro y trato de cambiar de tema…

- - Ahora que estamos confesándonos… dime, ¿porque tanta timidez? No se si lo sepas, pero la gente a veces se desespera.

- - Etto… - la verdad era que Hinata no quería hablar de ello, pero ya que su compañero le había contado todo sin titubear, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo – Mi madre, ella… también murió... – Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había elegido mal el tema - cuando e-era pequeña y desde ese día mi padre me trata como basura. Como si… no importara. De-desde que tengo memoria, él siempre ha dicho que Hanabi y yo debemos ser las mejores en to-todo, ya que pertenecemos a la familia Hyuga. Talvez sea por eso mi ti-timidez, el hecho es que… siento como si todos me vieran co-como un ser inferior todo el tiempo, como… si no fuera digna de nada.

- - Tonterías

- - Ehh?

- - No te valoras en lo absoluto, y si tu padre piensa eso es porque no se ha tomado la molestia de ver el asombroso ser humano que le toco por hija. Solo mírate, piensas en los demás antes que en ti. Me das comentarios de animo cuando eres tu la que en realidad los necesita. Soportas mucha carga, ¿sabes?

- - Te-Te lo agradezco Sasuke-kun, demo…

- - Sin "peros", no discutas conmigo.

- - H-Hai.

- - Aunque debo admitir… que esa timidez es un tanto encantadora. – Dijo para si el Uchiha.

- - O///O

- - ¿Al fin te dio sueño?

- - P-Para nada. – La chica estaba mintiendo, pero estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella conversación que no quiso arruinarla yéndose a dormir. – Pero... dime Sasuke-kun ¿Po-porque me co-contaste todo esto?

- - No lo se, será que me inspiraste confianza.

- - Gracias

- - ¿?

- - Po-Por confiar en mi

- - No has ni tocado la almohada. Necesitas estar en tu 100% si quieres soportar el trabajo que haremos.

- - ¿Y ese es?

- - Buscar la salida.

- - Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya no tengo sueño. En cambio tu te ves exhausto ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir tu mientras hago la guardia?

- - Ni pensarlo.

- - Dijiste que confiabas en mi.

- - Y lo hago, es solo que… no quiero que te suceda nada.

- - No va a pasar nada.

- - Mmm… ok, lo hare con una condición.

- - ¿?

- - Que tu duermas conmigo

- - Ehh? O///O

Continuara….

Fiuuu…

Bueno, este fue el capi 10. Creo que ya tuvo algo de progreso en cuanto a SasuHina y el próximo va a… mejor lo verán en el 11 n_n (wajaja).

Solo puedo adelantar, que a cierto chico se le va a cumplir andar con la chica de sus sueños. Y alguien más saldrá lastimado ¿Quién será?

Tmb quiero agradecer a cada uno por sus lindos reviews y comentarios de ánimo. n_n(L)

En cuanto al capi… no lo se, creo que no quedo muy bien. Y perdonen por la demora en Sasu+Hina, estoy trabajando en algo increíblemente meloso (cursi, románticon, etc) para compensarlo.

Y las preguntas que muchos tenemos…

¿Quién despedazo a Sasori? O.o

¿Por qué tanta insistencia de Sasuke en que Hinata se durmiera? ¬u¬

¿Nadie en la escuela notó que desaparecieron? ¬¬U

¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?

(Si, esa no ¬¬U)

Y la más importante…

¿Qué responderá Hinata?!

Me encanta escuchar (leer) sus teorías sobre lo que pasara, así que… ¿Qué pasara!?

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capi… 11.

Sayo

(mmm… quien engaño a ese conejo?)


	11. Y fueron fellices por siempre?

- - Mmm… ok, lo haré con una condición.

- - ¿?

- - Que tu duermas conmigo

- - Ehh? O///O

11. Y fueron felices por siempre?

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, hace varias otras atrás…

Oi, Sakura-chan

Que quieres Naruto? No ves que estoy practicando mis líneas?

Solo tienes dos ¬¬U

O.ó!!

Es decir nada!! Solo que… no he visto al dobe desde ayer. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?

Sasuke-kun? La verdad es no se nada de él.

Esto es raro, mmm… (I) aja!!

Que sucede?

Que guardadito se lo tenía ¬u¬

¿Qué cosa?

Bueno, la última vez que lo vi estaba acompañado de Hinata.

Y?

Me imagino que esta con ella ¬u¬

¿Qué? COMO DICES ESAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO!!? – gritó la pelirosa mientras amenazaba con su puño al rubio.

Tranquila, es una suposición n_nU.

¬¬#

En vista de que estas ocupada, te dejare. Y me encargare de encontrar al dobe ¿de acuerdo? n_nU

Espero que estés equivocado Naruto, porque antes que Hinata, caerás tu ¬¬.

Si etto… Sayo!! – huyó.

En la habitación de Naruto…

fiu!! Eso estuvo cerca-ttebayo.

Entonces se escuchó un "nock nock"

¿Quién es?

Soy Itachi ¿puedo pasar?

Claro Itachi-san – Ya entró… - ¿Que sucede?

Se tu secreto Naruto Uzumaki ¬/u\¬

EhH?

Ya sabes, ese… secreto ¬/u\¬

El de la marca en mi estomago? O.O

No ¬/_\¬

¿Mi pijama de ninetails o.O?

No ¬/_\¬

Que la tejió mi abuelita? O.o

No necesitaba saber eso ¬/_\¬U

¿Entonces cual? O.o

Ya sabes el de… - whispers en el oido del rubio – ese n/_\n

Nooooo!!! Espera… todo mundo lo sabe ¬¬U

Pero nadie puede ayudarte como yo lo haré

¿De que hablas?

Si me haces un pequeño favorcito, puedo hacer que tu linda flor de cerezo caiga a tus pies.

Enserio? OuO

Seguro que si. Nadie le niega nada a Uchiha, ItachI Uchiha.

Se nota que trabajan en la farándula ¬¬u

Que dices ¿aceptas?

Antes dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sencillo!! Bla bla bla…

Horas más tarde y de nuevo en la mansión Uchiha…

Así como lo oyes, dormiré si duermes conmigo

Que no puedes dormir solito?

Sí pero, ¿porque desperdiciar la oportunidad de descansar a lado de una bella dama? – dijo él con una de sus "sonrisas Uchiha©"

La da-dama tiene sentido común?

Anda Hinata!! No te estoy pidiendo que me abraces, solo que compartamos la cama. Que dices ¿Trato?

Etto… - bajo la cabeza.

De esa manera, ambos dormiremos y haremos guardia al mismo tiempo.

No-no lo se, Sasuke-kun yo… - La chica no pudo terminar ya que él Uchiha había aprovechado su movimiento de cabeza para acortar la distancia entre ellos y ya la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

¿Y bien?

Con ya su habitual rubor en el rostro, a la Hyuga no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la proposición de su compañero de cuarto. Ya sabía que este no se rendiría hasta que dijera que sí. Y dado que se desmayaría en cuanto el chico tocara el colchón, le restó importancia.

Perfecto, ya comenzaba a cansarme de rogar

¿Nani?

No me obligues a repetirlo.

H-Hai – La chica se sorprendió ¿acaso él había regresado a su cotidiana frialdad?

En fin… es hora de dormir

Pero como se te ocurre!? – si de por si ya se encontraba como nariz de reno de santa… Al Uchiha se le ocurrió desvestirse en frente de ella. Estaba molesta - ¿No conoces la vergüenza o el pudor o algo por el estilo?! – Gritaba mientras se tapaba los ojos. (En mi opinión, yo tendría una cámara en mano ¬¬)

No seas tan… cual es la palabra que busco?

¿Co-correcta, decente, no mirona?

Yo pensaba decir apretada, pero supongo que eso también entra.

Sí, creo que e-esa es la palabra correcta. – la peliazul una vez mas tenia la cabeza baja,

No debería importarte tanto lo que dice la gente de ti Hinata. – le dijo Sasuke, ya acostado.

Ehh?

Buenas noches.

La ojiblanca había quedado confundida, ¿para que había hecho eso el chico?

Solo quedaba preguntarle. Pero lo dejaría para mañana, sus parpados se cerraban solos y entonces cayó rendida en la cama.

La peliazul comenzó a abrir los ojos y al despertar se topó con una habitación completamente diferente a donde recordaba había dormido. Las paredes, igualmente de piedra, pero se veían con más años de antigüedad. Sin embargo, eso no le restaba nada a las sabanas de seda que ahora la cubrían, el camisón blanco de algodón que vestía o los acabados de oro en los muebles. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

- Buenos días Hinata-Hime. – dijo cortésmente la persona que se encontraba parada a su lado.

- ¿me llamó Hi-Hime?

- Claro, después de todo usted es una princesa. Y… no quisiera recordarle sus obligaciones pero tiene que ir a la boda de su amiga la Princesa Sakura.

- Ehh? – nada tenía sentido.

- Ya esta listo el baño y su ropa esta colgada detrás de la puerta, en cuento este lista, llame y nos iremos enseguida al reino de Sakura.

- Na-Nada de esto tiene sentido o_ò

- disculpe, alteza?

- Que bajo con el vestido n_nU

Ya lista Hinata-"Hime" se dirigió a la puerta y el carruaje partió de inmediato. El camino no era largo al reino de Sakura, solo una hora. (ya ni en avion!!).

Ya dentro del castillo de la princesa Sakura…

- No puede ser Sakura!! De donde sacaste a ese bombón?

- Sección amarilla ¬¬

- Wow!! Enserio? Porque yo he buscado y como que no me agra…

- obvio no Ino puerca, - la interrumpió Saku – era el único disponible.

- o querrás decir dispuesto ¬¬ coff coff

- no me causa gracia ¬¬

- Vamos Sakura, todos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que el principe Sasuke acepto este matrimonio. Tu eres la única que no pierde nada.

- Te equivocas Ino!!

- Disculpe Sakura-Hime, Hinata-Hime acaba de llegar.

- a? seguro, dile que pase.

- Hinata!! – se abalanzo Ino sobre ella dándole un abrazo.

- E-esto si que esta raro o.o

- Que dices?

- Que si no es algo precipitado.

- De que hablas? Sakura ya tiene edad para casarse, dulces 16 y perfectos para compartidos con el heredero de los Uchiha ;P

- Me imagino que Sakura-chan debe estar muy feliz.

- No del todo… - contesto la pelirosa – el punto de casarme con Sasuke-kun es que se rompa la maldición pero… no se supone que eso sólo pasara con mi verdadero amor?

- O.o de que hablas marquesina? Si tu adoras a Sasuke desde que éramos pequeños, además, tu frente al fin tendrá un tamaño normal n_n.

- Eso creo, aun así, Sasuke-kun es muy… no lo se.

- ya cálmate ¬¬ y tu que dices Hinata, me apoyas?

- Yo… etto… tengo que irme. – y salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa o.o?

En alguno de los taaaaaantos pasillos del castillo rosa…

"_porque… porque me duele el pecho? No puede ser por Sasuke-kun o si? No. Claro que no. Yo a quien realmente amo es a… o talvez… estoy confundida" _

- Te ves confundida – dijo una voz delante de ella. - ¿puedo ayudarte?

- _Sasuke-kun… - _E-estoy bien, a-arigato. – y siguió su camino.

- Estas segura? - entonces detuvo sus pasos, para quedar de espaldas al Uchiha.

- C-completamente.

- Deberías pensarlo bien Hinata. Y decidir lo que sientes en verdad.

- ¿A-A que te refieres? – le preguntó a la vez que se giraba para encararlo pero él ya había desaparecido. - _¿Qué decida lo que siento? - _Entonces todo empezó a tornarse en negro, hasta que nada quedo a la vista.

Respiración, era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse. Intento ponerse de pie pero sin resultado, algo la detenía. Giro su cabeza y miro a un chico pelinegro durmiendo placidamente, abrazado a ella como si fuera un oso de peluche. Hinata no quería despertarlo, pero no podía estar en esa posición un segundo más sin desmayarse. Trato de escabullirse de sus brazos apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico, lo más suave que pudo, y como se esperaba no tuvo resultado.

Si quieres que te libere, solo pídelo.

¿? - ¿Es que estuvo despierto todo el tiempo?

Nada. Anda y levantate que tenemos que encontrar la salida. Pero si lo prefieres podemos… ¬u¬

Yaestoylevantadaves?hastavestida!!¿porquenotedasprisayhaceslomismo? – dijo rápido la peliazul, hasta quedarse sin aire.

No seas mal pensada Hinata, solo iba a sugerir dormir un rato más. No algo así como esas obscenidades que estaban en tu cabeza.

O///O…

Como sea, iré a ducharme. – El Uchiha se dirigió al armario y revolvió todo hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba

Ehh?

¿Es que el Uchiha había olvidado que en esa casa rondaba un asesino y que no estaban en un centro vacacional?

Es que no te-te importan nuestras vi-vidas?

¿?

Te recuerdo que-que Pinocho-san esta regado por toda la planta baja y tu… tu solo te preocupas por ti?

No lo hago ves – hizo una seña para que la chica mirara su mano – también tengo una toalla para ti.

O///O

Que?

No pienso to-tomar un baño con Sasuke-kun O///O

Yo nunca sugerí eso, vaya Hinata nunca pensé que tu mente fuera tan sucia. – Y se fue

Pa-pareciera que no paso nada ayer, me… me pregunto si todo fue un sueño. Un sueño…

No lo fue – dijo una voz creepy detrás de la Hyuga

Waaaaaaa!!! – (grito de horror estilo película vieja)

Matte Hinata!!

Sasuke-kun!!

¿Qué sucede? – entonces entro el Uchiha a la habitación, con todo y su estilo superman claro que…

Sasuke-kun… O///O

¿?

Diablos dobe!! Ponte algo encima!! ¿es que quieres causarme un trauma? – se le olvido el traje.

No me culpes a mi de tus complejos de pequeñez… Rayos Hinata!!

Muy tarde, se había desmayado… vaya, ni el cabello de Gaara estaba tan rojo como todo su ser.

Más tarde…

Oi Hinata!!

Na-nani…

Te desmayaste por culpa del pervertido del dobe pero no te preocupes te protegeré de sus viles intentos eróticos.

- muy gracioso ¬¬, estas bien?

- H-hai - _¿Por qué… porque si-siento a mi rostro más rojo de lo habitual? – _lamento haberme desmayado por 14va vez desde que empezó este fic, je…

¿de que habla? – pregunto el rubio.

Tal vez fue el golpe ¬¬… un momento, Naruto ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Había una llave bajo el tapete n-n

Mala pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

A claro, fui enviado a rescatarlos. Debido a que el experimento se salio de control.

Experimento?

Yo sólo cité lo que el me dijo -_-.

De acuerdo? salgamos de este lugar.

Pero…. ¿se van tan pronto? - ¿de donde venia esa voz?

Que rayos?

Si la diversión a penas iba a comenzar.

Muéstrate cobarde.

Es una pena, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no dejaste que la dama se duchara primero? – la voz comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca y…

Esa voz…

O bueno, al fin que ella es mi presa. No dejare que escape de nuevo. – entonces apareció, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Tu eres…

Continuara…!!!

WaaAAa!! Esta vez no tengo palabras!!! Me retrase demasiado y… no se si sirva de algo pero… LO SIENTO!! En vdd!! La inspiración de plano no me llegaba!! waaAaAa!!! (sniff sniff) ok ok, contrólate… waaaaa!!!

(bn, mientras la autora se calma… quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por pasarse a leer : "terror…" y por su paciencia, MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Igualmente por todos sus reviews, me alegran el día n_n De veras!! (O.o) y bueno ya se que se los tiene muy prometido (si, hasta a mi ya me desesperó ¬¬) el momento SasuHina, pero ya casi esta el próximo capi y como lo prometido es deuda… SASUHINA MOMENT!! ¬¬ al perecer ya se calmo…)

Así es, el momento Sasuhina!! Esta a un capi!! No quería adelantar nada para darle un poco (o algo) de sentido a la historia pero… o bueno SasuHina es SasuHina n_n(L)

Y de vdd lamento mucho haberme tardado en subir pero… había unos cuantos detalles en cuanto a esto porque… pensaba hacer algo spr meloso pero algunos de ustedes comentaron que la vdd seria muy fuera de la personalidad de Sasuke hacer eso, y bn, es vdd. Aunque por otro lado no estaría mal verlo actuar como Edward Cullen para que nos hipnotice (más) un rato. Y por esto tenía un ligero conflicto en que hacer con esto, (tmb por ello tuve que retrasarlo un capi… no me odien) pero ya todo esta arreglado y subo más tardar el lunes.

Bueno sin más que decir, (y con posibilidades de que me linchen o agarren a tomatasos…) (waaAAaA!!) me despido.

Lo siento… T,T


	12. Todo esta en tu cabeza

Es una pena, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no dejaste que la dama se duchara primero? – la voz comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca y…

Esa voz…

O bueno, al fin que ella es mi presa. No dejare que escape de nuevo. – entonces apareció, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Tú eres…

**12. Todo esta en tu Cabeza**

- Suigetsu?

- El mismo n_n

- Tú eres el responsable de todo esto? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Así es n_n

- La sangre, el grito, todo?

- ¿enserio te haces llamar genio ¬¬U?

- No…no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Lo dije… (1…2…3…) once renglones atrás ¬¬.

- Tu presa…

- Sip.

- Creí que habías dejado tus costumbres de vampiro desde que te uniste a los Tritones ¬¬, para más información ver One Piece, coff coff…

- Sí bueno… al parecer no encajaba en ese lugar. Además, fue por ti que termine ahí!!

- A mi no me quieras echar tus problemas ¬¬, te fuiste por voluntad propia.

- Tal vez se cierto. Pero vamos Sasuke, recuerda tu verdadera meta…

Se viene triste flashback de sharkboy… (Hace un año)

- Oi Sasuke, que harás ahora que sabes que tu tataratataratataratataratatara tío Madara, esta vivo? ¿Iras a vivir con él?

- No lo creo. Tengo que regresar al maldito internado donde mi estupido hermano mayor me inscribió ¬¬.

- Y donde queda o que?

- Es en Konohakagure.

- WT…!? Creí que habías huido de allí para romper todos tus lazos y etc etc, ¿Por qué quiere regresarte? Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué querías romper tus lazos?

- Recuerda que yo soy un vengador Suigetsu, solo vivo para mi venganza.

- ¿y haciéndole caso a tu big brother te hace cobrar venganza ¬¬?

- Por extraño que parezca, así es.

- ¿?

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo, mis padres se la pasaban idolatrándolo. Incluso antes de morir… mi padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso y a mi tan solo me dijo que no lo odiara, que había hecho lo correcto. Pero por más que quise no hacerlo, no pude.

- ¿enserio ¬¬?

- ¿Sabes de que murieron mis padres, Suigetsu?

- Ni idea.

- En un incendio.

- …

- Ese mismo día Itachi me llevó a la feria. Dijo que seria un día solo para los dos, ya que, desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria no teníamos tiempo de calidad de hermanos. Todo iba bien, íbamos de atracción en atracción y entonces, al subir a la montaña rusa…

Inicia mini flashback dentro del flashback…

_- Hermano, ¿A dónde vas?_

_- No te preocupes Sasuke, debo hacer algo._

_- Demo, te encanta la montaña rusa y prometiste que subirías conmigo. Además, he notado que has actuado extraño desde que el tataratataratataratatara…(muchos tataras después) tío Madara apareció_

_- …_

_- Tiene que ver con él?_

_- No puedo hablar ahora Sasuke, pero descuida – lo pokea en la frente – ya será la próxima vez. - _desapareció.

Continúa el otro flashback…

- al menos eso explica tu miedo a las montañas rusas pero… no deberías también temerle al fuego en lugar de andar haciendo trucos en el semáforo?

- Era un niñito ¿que querías que hiciera? Coff coff… en fin… tuve que regresar solo a casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, no había nada mas que cenizas y bajo ella mi hermano con un.. con un…

- Encendedor?

- no

- una botella de alcohol?

- no

- un martillo?

- n… que? O.o

- Me doy u,u

- Bien, mi hermano estaba bajo lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar, y en sus manos se encontraba una nota que decía: perdóname.

- Por favor, eso no es suficiente prueba de que..

- Claro que lo es. Lo admitió. Creyó que moriría en el incendio así que por eso escribió la maldita nota para que creyera lo que no era.

- Estas chiflado o.O pero aun así, quiero saber tu plan malévolo n_n

- Haré lo mismo que él. Fingiré ser el mejor hermano y cuando menos lo espere, lo acabare yo mismo. – (rompe una galleta de animalitos que salio de no se donde)

- auch!! Que fiera.

- ¬¬U

- Bueno ya que te iras, me uniré a los tritones.

- Suerte n_n

De vuelta a algo con un poco más de sentido…

- Y así fue como Sasuke me obligo a entrar a la organización. ¿buena la historia no? El libro saldrá a la venta en…

- Basta!! – Gritó un muy irritado Uchiha.

- o.O

- Cielos Sasuke, pensé que eras un genio pero… gee...

- ò.ó#

- Eres súper dotado n_nU

- Bueno, basta de idioteces. He venido aquí a cenar y ni el chico complejo "mi nii-chan tuvo la culpa" ni el bobo con la pijama de ninetails me lo impediran!!

- A-Al fin la encontraste Na-Naruto-kun. n_n

- Hai, estaba tan feliz de haberla encontrado que no me la quise quitar-ttebayo. No creerás en donde estaba.

- Ahora yo estoy molesto…

En fracción de segundo, el chico rubio se encontraba en el suelo y Hinata a la merced del chico tiburón jr (mmm… porque todos los espadachines legendarios en esta serie parecen tiburones?) y el Uchiha no se había movido desde que su ex-compañero de equipo había terminado de relatar su triste pasado. ¿se encontraba perdido en el una vez más?

Mente de Sasu…

Sigue corriendo flashback (pero como Itachi no esta aquí para aplicar el mangekyou… nos saltaremos eso)

- _no… no pude hacer nada. Todo por ser un chiquillo mimado. Si tan solo hubiera seguido a Itachi… ¿habría sido capaz de detenerlo? Talvez… ¿a quien engaño? el resultado no habría cambiado…_

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…!!!

- _sin embargo…_

_- _O-Onegai…!!

_-_ _Un momento…_

Supermini flashback…

- Sasuke-kun o-onegai…!!

Vaya que fue corto…

- _esa voz, ¿Dónde la he escuchado antes? (en Hinata ¬¬u?), será posible que…_

El chico tiburoncin tenía acorralada a la chica, sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros y sus colmillos estaban por perforar su cuello cuando un golpe lo saco volando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Me distraigo dos segundos y ¿tu terminas acorralada por un vampiburon? - la Hyuga se encontraba aterrada, y su rostro se ilumino al ver a su salvador. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – su reacción fue inmediata, y en un segundo, Hinata se encontraba abrazando al Uchiha (estilo manga shoujo). Estaba aferrada a él, no quería dejarlo ir. El muchacho de igual manera le correspondió, apegándola a él, solo así sentía que ella estaba segura. Entonces volvió en si, ¿Qué rayos hacia con ella tan cerca?

- Aléjate un poco ¿quieres? y llévate al dobe contigo.

- H-Hai… - la Hyuga, obediente, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio cabeza hueca. Mientras que el Uchiha se encargaba de aquel sujeto.

- Sabía que eras fuerte pero, ese golpe fue descomunal. – decía Suigetsu mientras se ponía de pie. – Parece que vas enserio, así que, dejémonos de juegos y acabemos de una ves…

Ambos muchachos saltaron a una velocidad impresionante y entonces (como diría numero uno…), se dieron sus pataditas…

(Estas escenas violentas fueron cortadas por Doña Censura, para quejas y posibles amenazas de muerte, favor de pasar a la ventanilla ocho y quejarse con tvtokio o animax, mmm… talvez cartoon network coff coff, gracias por su atención).

- Esa fue la pelea más encarnizada que haya visto teme!! Es decir… tu volabas y después un paw, bam, kazoom, y más soniditos del viejo batman!! – gritaba emocionado el rubio, mientras el trío se dirigía de regreso al colegio.

- No se suponía que estabas inconciente dobe ¬¬?

- Etto… hay una buena explicación para todo esto n_nU.

- Eres una niña miedosa ù_ú…

- Oye tu eres el que ve Vampire Knight ¬¬u. Aunque la verdad… toda esa sangre y sesos volando, las armas que salían de la nada!! Solo te falto Seras Victoria!!

- Y a ti informarte bien de las series de anime ¬¬u

- Que loco o.O coff coff, pero enserio estuviste genial. ¿no es así Hinata?

- Ehh? – la verdad era que la peliazul no había prestado atención en todo el camino, ya que su mente se encontraba sumergida en lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

Flashback de hacia unos minutos…

- _Hu… no creí que caería en el viejo truco de: hecha un sermón para que se enoje y cuando te vaya a caer encima le clavas una estaca. Que bobo u,ú (eso me recuerda…) – _Corre , corre, corre..._._

_- Hinata, dobe!! ¿se encuentran bien?_

_- H-Hai, gracias a ti Sasuke-kun n_n. – la Hyuga levanto el rostro con una expresión radiante, acompañada de un rayo luminoso que salio de algún lado, ya que era de noche (o.o) – Demo… ¿Tu estas bi-bien?._

_- (ese rostro)_

_El Uchiha tomó a la ojiblanca de la mano y la alzo hasta ponerla de pie. Las manos del chico se encontraban en el rostro de una confundida peliazul. _

_Hinata no sabía que sentir, ya que la mirada de Sasuke lucía como si fuera la primera vez que viera su cara, ya que la examinaba con detalle. _

_- No puede ser… - el chico estaba anonadado, ese rostro sonrojado, que había visto ya tantas veces, pero que nunca había realmente notado. En ese momento, le parecía tan familiar y lo hacía sentir tan… melancólico. _

_- Etto… Sasuke-kun…_

_Un parpadeo fue lo que tardo el Uchiha en rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla a él. Se podía describir como un… tierno abrazo?_

_- Estas… estas viva..._

_- ehh? – De que habla? Era todo lo que transitaba por la cabeza de Hinata (y la de muchas otras o.O)_

_- Dime… ¿cuanto tienes que preocuparme para estar satisfecha?_

_- Go-Gomen… O///O - ¿Qué más podía decir? Estaba estática ante sus palabras. Y era cierto, que no entendía nada._

_Entonces el Uchiha reacciono, alejo a la chica un poco para poder apreciarla de nuevo._

_- Tu no… - se apreciaba una cara de decepción en el muchacho, y su mirada se llena de tristeza. _

_- ¿?_

_- Olvídalo. Voy por el dobe, no te muevas de aquí por favor._

_- Hai._

_Fin flashback (hu… cuanto recordatorio en un solo episodio!!)._

- Per-Perdona Naruto-kun, no escuché… ¿Qué decías?

- No, nada ¬¬. (Esta más distraída de lo normal…)

- Llegamos.

- Waa Sasuke!! – Gritaban a lo lejos sus dos fans No 1. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí.

- Por… ¿por ahí? Estuviste desaparecido por días!! Me tenías muy preocupada!!

- supongo que lo siento. – Respondió Sasuke en su típica pose de indiferencia©, a una angustiada pelirosa.

- (Ese tono frío… regreso).

- Bueno, ya es tarde así que me voy a dormir. ¿vienes dobe?

- Yo te sigo teme n_n

Ambos chicos se alejaron, dejando a una furiosa Karin, una confundida Sakura y a una triste Hinata.

- Oye Hinata… ¿tu estabas con Sasuke?

- ¿Podemos ha-hablar mañana Sakura-chan? La ve-verdad es que estoy a-algo cansada.

- Claro.

- Oye… chica de la frentezota

- Que dijiste cabeza de cerillo ¬¬#?

- No tengo intención de pelear contigo en este momento. Algo raro paso entre esos tres y lo que haya sido, no es bueno.

- Cual es tu punto?

- Te propongo una tregua para averiguar que pasa y de ser necesario, para deshacernos de un estorbo…

Una semana después…

- La obra fue todo un éxito n_n

- Supongo ¬¬u

- Vamos Sakura alégrate, recuerda que Itachi-sama tuvo que recortar las escenas de beso porque Hinata se desmayaba todo el tiempo.

- no las recorto, solo evito que se viera como caía al suelo cada vez que Sasuke se le acercaba.

- Bueno bueno, pudo ser peor para ti, pero cambiando de tema…

- ¿?

- TARAAAA!! El tema del baile de halloween de este año ¿bueno no? ¬u¬

- El fantasma de la opera ehh? Supongo que no esta mal Ino, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea?

- Digamos que me inspire en un cierto pintor que ronda por ahí, acechando con esa sonrisa misteriosa – suspiro…

- Estas loca ¬¬u.

- Puede ser, pero funcionara.

- Ehh?

- Bueno, he aplicado ciertas reglas en esta ocasión. Te explicare…

- Luego Ino, es hora de comenzar la clase.

- Pero… Asuma-sensei (pone cara de perrito con la patita rota)

- De acuerdo… ¬¬u, tienes un minuto.

- Gracias ;P

- o.O

- Atención compañeros, como todos saben soy la encargada del baile de día de brujas, y como tal, he organizado una serie de eventos para hacer de este, un baile inolvidable para todos.

- Esto se va a poner feo ¬¬

- De acuerdo contigo Shikamaru (yom yom)

- Quieren callarse!? Coff coff… como decía, estas son las reglas: No. Uno, el chico debe invitar a la chica mediante una carta que no debe llevar su nombre, escriban lo que gusten pero eviten poner tonterías. Va por ti Naruto ¬¬.

- ¬¬U.

- Número dos, la carta debe ir dentro de un sobre, y dentro debe llevar una flor, la cual pueden comprar en nuestras sucursales coff coff… una vez que elijan una, vayan a la pizarra que se encuentra en el pasillo del primer piso y anoten el nombre de la flor. No quiero que ninguna se repita!!

- Y eso para que?

- A eso voy Kiba, ten paciencia. Número tres, la chica deberá portarla en un lugar visible si acepto la invitación, esto, la semana antes del baile.

- Aun no me sacas de la duda(8)

- pues por que aun no termino (8)… el motivo de la flor es para que el día del baile, cada quien se reúna con su igual, o su misterioso caballero (jojojo).

- Que problemático ¬¬U ¿Por qué no solo las invitamos y ya? Así directo.

- A ver cabeza de piña, se que te mueres por invitar a la chica de intercambio de Suna plantándole un beso, pero de esa forma, no sería tan interesante!!

- Que… Que tonterías dices Ino? ¬///¬

- Ya ya, termino tu tiempo Ino, mejor vete a sentar antes de que Shikamaru te mate.

- Si sensei n_n. Ahh!! Antes una cosa más…

- ¬¬#

- los quiero a todos con mascara. Porque… lo que ocurra en ese baile, se queda ahí.

A la hora del almuerzo…

- Tu idea es algo confusa sabes

¿a que te refieres marquesina?

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si recibes más de una invitación? ¿Cómo saber que es la persona con la que quieres ir?

- En todo caso, deberás arriesgarte tú, como lo hizo el chico que se armo de valor para hacértela llegar n_n

- Tienes razón n_n

- Aunque de cualquier manera, no veo porque habrías de recibir más de una, de hecho, no se porque alguien se atrevería a invitar a una frentona como tu.

Cha!! Eres una puerca!!

En otra mesa…

- Vaya que son ruidosas ¬¬u

- Sí, te acostumbras a sus gritos, pero la falta de sueño te hace un extraño eco en la cabeza. O.o

- Que problemáticas.

- Ya cámbiale a tu frase no? ¬¬u

- Cállate Naruto, que estoy hablando en general. Ino hizo todo un lio invitar a alguien a un baile.

¿Y porque te importa tanto? No pareces una persona que baile mucho ¬u¬

- ehh? O///Ó por nada en especial.

- Aww!! Shikamaru esta enamorado n_n(L)

- que te calles Naruto!!

- Y… (yum yum) ahora que hablan del baile (yum yum) ¿a quien piensan invitar? (yum yum)

- Pues yo invitare a Sakura-chan-ttebayo.

- Supongo que ya saben que invitare a Temari u_u

- Awww!! Hasta sabes su nombre!! n_n(L)

- ¿Qué parte de cállate es la que no entiendes o_ó#?

- Cálmate Shikamaru n_nU, mejor… hey teme ¿a quien piensas invitar tu?

- … - el Uchiha se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

- Teme?

- No… tengo a nadie en mente. En realidad, no me interesa.

- ¿?

- En fin… me voy a clase.

- Ehh? Pero si aun faltan 10 minutos de descanso.

- Como sea.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio, Naruto?

- No lo se, ha estado raro desde que… ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de fruta o_ó#?!

En el patio de mi casa (8) coff coff… en el patio de la escuela…

- … - _Su rostro… porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? Será por el increíble parecido que tienen? Pero no solo su cara, también esta esa amabilidad que desprende y esa voz tan tranquilizadora. Podría ser que yo este…? No! Si apenas la conozco ¿Qué estoy pensando? – _El _muchacho_ sacudía su cabeza, cerraba los ojos e intentaba cambiar esa imagen de sus pensamientos, pero algo lo evitaba, talvez, el mismo no quería despegarse de ella. – me duele el cerebro u_ú#

- Sasuke-kun… ¿e-estas bien?

- ¿ehh? (no de nuevo)

- E-Es solo que, te veo algo e-extraño. Y hace una se-semana que te noto un ta-tanto… triste.

- No, no es nada Hinata. No tienes que preocuparte.

- Me-Me alegra n_n.

- (esa expresión, otra vez…) y… - Sasuke notó que la Hyuga sostenía un libro con una portada llena de S+S dentro de corazones, y no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- ¿!? Ta-tan solo son los apuntes de algebra de Sa-Sakura-chan.

- ¿? (Era de esperarse ¬¬u)

- Lo que su-sucede es que, aun no entiendo muy bien. n_nU

- bueno, ya que soy el mejor estudiante de este lugar, no me queda más opción que ayudarte a estudiar u.u – (eyyy, le hizo como que no quiere. ¬¬)

- No-No te molestes, e-estoy segura que yo…

- Ni hablar, te ayudare. – dijo él, en un tono autoritario.

- Si señor O///O

Sasu y Hina, se sentaron bajo un árbol (sí, suena como canción de burla, pero… o bueno n_n(L)) se besan, se… o.O eso no… coff coff… ya que era el único lugar donde había sombra, y Sasuke comenzó su explicación.

- Eso es todo. ¿No era tan difícil o si?

- Pa-Para nada, muchas gracias por e-explicarme Sasuke-kun. n///n

- No hay problema – dijo con una de esas medias sonrisas rompecorazones marca Uchiha. (todos los derechos reservados) – Como desearía que no derrocharas toda esa dulzura Hinata.

- ehh?

- Veras, tengo una teoría y me sería de mucha ayuda tu cooperación. – El muchacho comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre los dos, y el corazón de la Hyuga latía frenéticamente. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿De-de que se trata? – escasos eran los centímetros entre ambos, y sus ojos entreabiertos, ahora tenían la vista fija en los labios del otro.

5…4…3…2…

Continuara…

Ok, se que se los había prometido hace tres semanas, pero tuve ciertos problemillas técnicos que no me dejaban en paz. Y que espero ya estén solucionados permanentemente, (o cierta computadora tendrá problemas ¬¬#)

Coff coff… bueno, agradezco su paciencia, de verdad y enserio, tienen todo el derecho a querer nokearme T,T, lo tengo merecido por demorarme tres semanas sniff sniff (bn… no fue tanto la demora, sino el haber dicho una fecha y ponerlo hasta otra o.o)

Aunque para compensarlo, esta capi fue más largo, y lamento los tediosos recordatorios, pero eran necesarios para que esto se fuera armando. Y ya que estamos en eso… no agregue pelea porque vi que eso de plano no se me da. En mi cabeza solo pasaban Sasuke y Suigetsu, peleándose como Dexter y Cerebro, así que… ¬¬u Por otro lado, esto se pone interesante ya que, hasta el momento, hay un complot, un baile, una confusión, un enamorado y… un beso? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo T,T

lo que me recuerda... el sueño de Hinata era una especia de mensaje subconciente para... mejor lo dejamos en suspenso n_nU

De nuevo les agradezco por pasarse a leer y por sus comentarios de animo (L), T,T (como que hoy andas muy sensible ¬¬u) o.ó# (ok no ). También espero que este capi les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír, pues eso es lo que hace que las peleas con la compu valgan la pena. n_n(L)

Espero verlos en el próximo capi 13, que espero subir pronto, (si es que esos maestros dejan de poner tanta tarea ¬¬#) coff coff k? enserio parece que tiene un radar de : esta mona tiene cosas importantes que hacer, mm… dejemos una enorme pila de trabajo para que no las termine , wajaja!! (por decirlo de manera leve ¬¬u)

Bueno, me emocione de nuevo, o.O, sin más me despido, sayo

p.d. Ale-chan!! Espero que todo ya se encuentre bien!! ganbatte 


	13. La flor Lila

- Eso es todo. ¿No era tan difícil o sí?

- Pa-Para nada, muchas gracias por e-explicarme Sasuke-kun. n///n

- No hay problema – dijo con una de esas medias sonrisas rompecorazones marca Uchiha. (todos los derechos reservados) – Como desearía que no derrocharas toda esa dulzura Hinata.

- ehh?

- Veras, tengo una teoría y me sería de mucha ayuda tu cooperación. – El muchacho comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre los dos, y el corazón de la Hyuga latía frenéticamente. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿De-de que se trata? – escasos eran los centímetros entre ambos, y sus ojos entreabiertos, ahora tenían la vista fija en los labios del otro.

5…4…3…2…

**13.**** La flor Lila**

- Estás seguro de que fu-funcionara Sasuke-kun?

- Ya te dije que yo nervioso y tu tranquila, además, si dejaras de temblar sería más fácil tener puntería.

A lo lejos se encontraba un rubio cabeza hueca tarareando una pegajosa canción de caramelos que, al escuchar esos extraños sonidos, puso a volar su imaginación, así que mejor se fue a investigar…

- Hu… el dobe está con una chica… - Naru se encontraba tras el árbol escuchando la conversación, imaginando con cual de todas sus fans estaría el Uchiha.

- de-demo, Sasuke-k…

- Anda, ya quédate quieta, solo te dolerá un poco…

- Teme pervertido - murmuraba Naruto con su sonrisa pervert – hu… - el rubio bajo la mirada y pudo visualizar el libro de algebra de la pelirosa, y este, solo pudo imaginarse lo peor… - ò_o#

- Ya casi…

- HEY MALDITO PERVERTIDO ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI SAKURA-CHAN!!

- De que hablas dobe?

- no te quieras pasar de listo!! Sé que estabas haciendo porquerías con… - el chico se detuvo a ver – Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

- Pues aquí no. ¬¬# Así que lárgate.

- claro que no!! Estas aprovechándote de Hinata-chan!! Te escuche diciéndole que ya merito!!

- Pues si, ya "merito" sacaba la basura que entro en su ojo ¬¬

-¿huh?

- Como lo oyes, le explicaba matemáticas a Hinata cuando algo le cayó al ojo, yo solo estaba sacándolo.

- Enton… entonces…

- Eres un bakka pervertido ¬¬

- ehh? – la peliazul no entendía nada, aunque por ella estaba bien, así que solo se limitó a escuchar la pelea entre los dos muchachos, a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Y entonces recordó la explicación del Uchiha: "_le explicaba matemáticas a Hinata cuando algo le cayó al ojo, yo solo estaba sacándolo." _Y aunque eso era cierto, él había omitido una parte, en la cual él había estado a punto de basarla. Y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por esa basurilla que cayó del árbol ¿o no? – Bue-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, se ha-hace tarde. Buenas no-noches Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruto-kun.

- Espera Hinata, te acompañare.

- No-no te molestes Sa-Sasuke-kun, estaré bien sola. Los-los veré mañana. n///n – y dicho esto, se marchó.

- Hinata… - Sasuke la veía alejarse a paso rápido por el jardín, a la vez que se encontraba recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Exacto, intentó besarla, pero ¿Por qué?

- Hey teme… lamento haber arruinado su "sesión de estudio", pero enserio creí que te estabas pasando con alguien. Y no podía permitirlo.

- Naruto…

- ¿?

- Deja de juntarte con Kakashi-sensei, o de menos de leer las novelas obscenas de Jiraiya-sensei.

- Pero si no las lei!! Además de que no son obscenas ¬¬

- UuU

- o///o es… decir…

EL rubio siguió alegando todo el camino hacia el dormitorio que compartían, sin embargo, el Uchiha había dejado de ponerle atención desde mucho rato atrás. YA que estaba aun más pensativo acerca de su situación con la Hyuga, dado que le fastidiaba tener esa sensación de calor cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, eso sumado al hecho de que le recordaba a la persona que más había querido en todo el planeta. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?! Se preguntaba. Si a penas había cruzado palabra alguna con ella, ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer protegerla todo el tiempo? En especial de su amigo, quien solo la utilizaba para jugar y ella caía todo el tiempo, cegada por lo que sentía. Era extraño, que alguien se dejara llevar por tanto por sus sentimientos, al grado de no interesarse por su persona. – pero…? – así es, él hacia exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que ella lo hacía por amor y él por venganza.

Al morir sus padres, Itachi y Sasuke habían heredado todo, claro que el Uchiha Jr no podía disponer de nada hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Y de alguna manera era afortunado, es decir, tenía una enorme cuenta en el banco y era acosado por todas las chicas del colegio. Para muchos ese habría sido el paraíso, pero no para él. Que se encontraba vacío desde aquella tarde en que sus padres habían muerto a manos de su hermano. Desde entonces había perdido el interés en la vida, la escuela, todo. Se prometió cumplir su objetivo, no confiar en nadie, no reír, no disfrutar de su existencia. Fue entonces cuando llego Naruto, a quien odiaba por escandaloso, pero que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y con quien compartía un lazo muy fuerte.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, si había logrado cambiar esa parte de sí. ¿Porque no abrir la puerta a otras posibilidades? ¿Porque negarse un poco de felicidad? ¿Por qué no dejaba entrar a alguien más a su círculo, que no fuera un amigo, si no una compañera?

Ya lo tengo – dijo él en voz alta.

Que dices?

Tengo una idea.

Tres días antes de halloween…

Waa!! Sakura mira esto!! Son… tantas flores!!

Qué lindo Ino ¬¬

n_nU

Todas las chicas estabas hechas un lio, ya que a tan pocos días, muchas tenían suficientes para hacer un jardín y otras, ni un pétalo si quiera, entre ellas, Sakura.

No te desanimes frentesota, estoy segura de que alguien se cautivara con esa muralla que te cargas n_n.

Tonta Ino, ¬¬ no quiero a cualquiera, quiero a Sasuke!!

Pues lo lamento por ti, porque estoy casi segura de que esta bella rosa azul es de él para mí ;P.

Sigue soñando. El no te enviaría flores ni para tu funeral ¬¬

Que dices Marquesina!?

Chicas, por- por favor cálmense n_nU , e-están haciendo un escándalo.

Sí, supongo que tendré el resto de mi vida para burlarme de Sakura, mejor paso contigo Hinata!!

Ehh?

Anda, se que recibiste una también, una hermosa lila. Y dime, alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

I-ino como lo…?

Soy la organizadora recuerdas, estoy en todo.

(típico de ella…) bueno, pa-para serte sincera, no te-tengo ni la menor idea.

Como que no!? Deberías tener al menos una pista!!

Lo-lo siento.

Que mal ¬¬, pero bueno, el punto de hacer esto es que nadie sepa con quien va hasta el momento del baile.

Así es n_n

Entonces sonó la campana…

wii!! Es hora del partido, por cierto Sakura, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a cargar mi noveno ramo? ¬u¬ es que… son taaaantos que no puedo con ellos yo sola. Y necesito cambiarme como rayo.

Seguro ¬¬# puerca coff coff…

En otro lado, en los vestidores de chicos…

Increíble!! No puedo creer que jugaremos en contra de Kumo!!

Como que increíble? Si son muy buenos, será problemático ganarles.

Que negativo Shikamaru ¬¬, en cualquier caso, tu eres el de las estrategias, ponte en tu pose de baño y llévanos a la victoria n_n.

Pose de que o-ò?

Tu sabes n_n

A ver Sasuke, ya controla a tu mascota ¬¬#

Sabes que eso es imposible Shika, mejor dile a Kiba que le dé un hueso o algo.

Oye!! – dijeron Naru y Kiba al unisonó. – no me digas perro.

Pues pareces más un zorro.

Si, el capitán me lo dice todo el tiempo, como lo odio ¬¬

En realidad, el término es zorrillo.

¿?

El equipo entero se congelo, ya que al mirar hacia la puerta, se encontraba su capitán, el temido, odiado, frustrado, estricto y sobretodo envidiado por su sedosa cabellera… Neji Hyuga, acompañado de su querido pegoste verde, Rock Lee.

Dije que el término es zorrillo, después de cada partido terminas oliendo peor que Lee después de una semana de entrenamiento sin descanso.

Pero Neji, ya te he dicho que el olor es parte del entrenamiento, solo así se plasma en mi la verdadera llama de la juventud (decía lee con sus ojos en fuego).

Como sea ¬¬u, he venido a darles algo de motivación ya que nuestros oponentes son los Rayos de Kumo (quien le puso los nombres ?) y la verdad, comparados con ellos… apestamos.

Yai no soy el único-ttebayo!! – grito el rubio y todos lo miraron con cara de: ¬¬ - por eso yo decía – y se volvió a sentar.

Coff coff decía… comparados con ellos somos malos, así que tendremos que jugar como nunca o si no…

O si no que ¬¬? – pregunto el Inuzuka.

Mostrare estas fotos suyas en la fiesta de navidad (pone cara siniestra, al mismo tiempo que enseñaba las fotografías al equipo)

nOoOoO!!

Ne-Neji… acordamos no volver a tocar ese tema… no después de que descubrimos quien era el rarito… - decía Kiba.

Además estábamos ebrios, o no recuerdas que Lee comenzó a cantar Jingle Bells en plena avenida en su traje de Adán? - le recordó el Uzumaki.

Naruto!! Creí que no volveríamos a hablar del tema!! Además… eso no se compara en nada a lo que los encontramos haciendo a ti y a Sai en el armario!!

Pero que!?

Ya silencio!! Este es el trato, o ganan o las fotos irán a primera plana mañana por la mañana.

Si señor!! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y ya más motivados, salieron corriendo a la cancha, con excepción de Naru y Sasu que esperaron atrás.

¿Te encontraron con Sai en el armario? ¬u¬

Es una larga historia n_nU que nunca te contare ¬¬

Y en el campo de soccer…

Vamos Sasuke!! Eres el mejor!! – gritaba la Yamanaka

Neji!! Aplasta a esos presumidos de Kumo! – animaba Ten ten.

Naruto!! No lo eches a perder!! – chilló la pelirosa.

Y con los chicos…

Que apoyo el de Sakura-chan ¬¬U.

Bueno, en eso tiene razón. No puedes echarlo a perder.

T,T

Entonces se escucho el silbato que marcaba el inicio del partido. Que empezó muy parejo, al los cinco minutos anotaron los de Kumo, mientras que a los quince, Konoha metió su primer gol, cortesía de Shikamaru.

Bien Shikamaru!!

YA cállate Ino, me das pena ¬¬

Óyeme!! Soy porrista, ese es mi trabajo.

Es que gritas demasiado.

Así pues… wii!! Eso es Neji otro gol!!

Enserio? - Saku puso atención al campo, y era así, Konoha había conseguido su segunda anotación. – viva!! n_n

(son tan… ruidosas n_nU).

Oi, Hinata

¿? – la peliazul mira hacia donde provenía la voz solo para encontrarse con… - Karin-chan

Así es, yo n_n.

¿Qué-que sucede?

Oh bueno, nada importante solo… quiero que te alejes de Sasuke.

Ehh?

No te hagas la que no sabes, los he visto muy juntos a ambos estos últimos días. No quiero que estés cerca de él, me enferma verlos lado a lado.

No-no crees que exageras un po-poco? Es decir, a penas y lo conozco.

Te lo repetiré solo una vez más, aléjate de él, es mio. – y dicho esto la cabeza de cerillo… coff coff… digo Karin, se alejo de las gradas hasta perderse de la vista de la Hyuga.

Pero… que…

Si!! Otra anotación!! - gritó por tercera vez Ino.

Y quedan 3… 2… 1…

Y sonó el silbato…

Yahoo!! – en todo el colegio se escuchaba una multitud llena de regocijo, ya que el partido había quedado 3 – 2 a favor de Konoha. Las chicas estaban vueltas locas porque alguno de los vencedores las invitaran, mientras que ellos solo pensaban en como celebrar su triunfo. Por otro lado, el hiperactivo cabeza hueca y su serio compañero se encontraban afuera disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad. Ya que el Uchiha había sido acosado por todos por meter ese último tiro.

Nos salvamos-ttebayo!!

Querrás decir te salve ¬¬

Detalles, detalles. El hecho de que metieras el gol del desempate, no significa que te deba algo.

Con Sai en el armario ¬u¬

Gracias T,T!!

Hey Naruto, Sasuke!! – los llamó Kiba.

¿?

Vengan al edificio de chicos, el equipo está celebrando nuestra victoria!! Corran, antes de que llegue Neji y nos arruine la diversión!!

No gracias Kiba, prefiero quedarme con…

Tienen donas ¬u¬

Vamos teme!!

(Eso se vio taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan narusasu o.O)

Y en el edificio de chicas…

Vaya, ese partido fue de locos.

Y que lo digas, tú eras la primera en no callarse.

Omitiré eso dado que sigues amargada por no tener pareja ;P

T,T

Oigan – dijo Ino a las chicas mientras miraba por la ventana – los chicos tienen una fiesta, quieren ir?

No lo se Ino, las fiestas de los chicos suelen ser algo salvajes.

Anda Ten Ten, piénsalo, se embriagan y hacen locuras. Que sería mejor que ver a Neji colgado del poste? ¬u¬

Andando (L)!!

SE embriagan? Y tu como lo sabes puerca ¬¬

La fiesta de navidad del año pasado n_n

No estoy segura, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de cálculo. Y no quiero llegar desvelada a la clase de Asuma-sensei.

Eres una ñoña ¬¬u

Como sea, yo paso.

De acuerdo, quédate aquí de amargada, así solo seremos Ten Ten, Hinata y yo, no es así?

Que co-cosa?

La Hyuga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada detalle de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, pero en especial, lo de esa tarde. A su mente venían las ocasiones en que la persona que más adoraba la había pasado desapercibida, y de alguna manera le dolían, pero no como antes. Por otro lado, recordaba las veces en las que Sasuke la había protegido y ayudado, cosa que era extraña en sobremanera. Su corazón le dolía, era cierto, por un lado, porque el rubio solo tenía ojos para Sakura y por otro, que él estuviera siendo expulsado para dar lugar a una persona tan fría como lo era Sasuke Uchiha. Es decir, era guapo, pero no era como Naruto, escasas eran las veces que sonreía y mucho más las ocasiones en que mostraba interés en algo. Eran tan opuestos. Entonces ¿Qué estaba provocando que ella cambiara el sol por la luna?

Fiesta, chicos, vamos?

No-no lo sé Ino-chan yo…

Eso es un sí, andando n_n – dicho esto, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera.

E-Espera..!! o_o

De nuevo en el edificio B…

Hic!! Sasu, amigo… compadre!! Ya te he dicho que te quiero?

Cuantas te tomaste? ¬¬u

No me digas esas cosas "hic" feas, que soy sensible.

YA vete a dormir Naruto, a todo esto, de donde sacaron todo ese alcohol? Solo tienen 16.

Tsunade-baachan la "hic" proporciono

Porque no me sorprende ¬¬? – el Uchiha pasó su mano a la espalda de su amigo y lo levantó.

Sasu iba a llevar a su borracho amigo a su habitación, pero entonces hubo un apagón.

Lo que me faltaba, ebrios y en lo oscurito ¬¬u

Oscu "hic" rito? No te preocupes, yo tengo "hic" una lámpara.

Óyeme dobe!! Eso no es una lámpara!! O_ó#

He… n///n

Quédate aquí – lo tira – waa! – iré a arreglar las luces.

Y afuera con las que se iban a colar…

Diablos, vaya que beben rápido

Que mal, ya no lo vi hacer lap dance T,T

Animo clon de pucca, es mejor así, ya están vulnerables.

Pucca o_ó#?

N_n

Hablas como violadora Ino, mejor vámonos.

No te estreses, solo vine a ver quién fue el que me invito.

Creí que todo eso sería para el día del baile.

Sí, pero no quiero terminar con Shino o Choji, uno me da miedo y el otro no deja de comer, no me molesta, pero que se supone que hable con él, papas fritas?

Tienes un punto, de paso también quiero ver si Neji me invito a mi n_n

Muy bien, además de que Hinata también lo descubrirá ¬u¬ - volteo hacia la peliazul con una expresión maléfica – ehh? En donde se metió?

En otra parte por… algún lugar cercano

Que frio hace, Ino-chan al menos de-debió dejarme tomar un sweater.

Maldita sea… - maldijeron a pocos pasos de allí.

¿?

Alguien cortó la electricidad, que fastidio ¬¬ , o.O por un momento soné como Shika.

(es… Sasuke-kun)

Al demonio, pediré que lo arreglen mañana. Por hoy dejare a los ebrios tirados en el suelo y sirve que no me dan pena ajena.

(viene hacia aquí) – la Hyuga estaba congelada, no quería que la pillaran en el edificio de los hombres, y mucho menos ser atrapada por él. En su desesperación, tomó impulso y salto a una de las ventanas que se encontraban a lado (si etto… el primer piso era muy bajo)

Fiu…

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra total y Hinata, de alguna manera, se las arreglo para salir sin tropezar. Dispuesta a salir, se topó con el Uchiha queriendo abrir la puerta, para su suerte estaba trabada, así que la Hyuga aprovecho para escabullirse por las escaleras. (como es que no se cayó?)

Ya en el segundo piso, se encontraba un largo pasillo lleno de puertas en ambos lados, que estaba escasamente iluminado por la luz que llegaba del poste de afuera.

Yai!! Una ventana!! – pensó la peliazul. Que se vio estresada de nuevo al escuchar a alguien subir las escaleras – debes estar bromeando n_n#.

Una vez más, se vio en contra del reloj para 1. Saltar desde el segundo piso o 2. Encontrar una habitación abierta y vacía. Sin más que perder, entró a la primera puerta abierta que encontró.

Fiuu… - Hina entró con cautela al oscuro cuarto, que afortunadamente se encontraba desierto. Se sentó en una de las camas gemelas que se encontraban allí y examino la habitación, que era como todas las demás. Cuatro paredes, una ventana, dos puertas, posters, cobija, almohada y peluche del sr ramen… - pero qué? – sr ramen!? – esto si… ya es demasiado OuOU – sí, se encontraba en la habitación Kyuu – es el cuarto de Na-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. Y si esa e-es su cama esta es la d-de… - la Hyuga tenía toda la intención de desmayarse cuando se recordó que si la encontraban ahí tendría serios problemas. Así que tomo aire, se disponía a levantarse cuando capto algo curioso bajo la que suponía era la almohada del Uchiha – pero… si e-eso es… una f…

¿Qué haces aquí?

O///O (estoy… muerta…)

2 b continue…

¡¿Qué encontró?!

Hi!! Después de varios meses regrese (wii?) espero el capi les haya gustado y bien, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas…

Bueno, primero q nada quería pedir una ENORME!! (LO q se llama enorme!!) Disculpa por tardar 2 meses en subir capi, enserio q se me complicaron las cosas entre trabajos finales, exámenes y cerebro sin ideas. Pero por fin pude terminar el capi no 13. Enserio, que la próxima no tardara tanto!! T_T

2. Quiero agradecerles toda su paciencia!! De verdad!! En cuanto a los capis y a Sasu y Hina, ya que van leeeeeeeeento, lo se, pero si me voy muy rápido en cuanto a lo que se supone deben sentir, no tendría sentido (y… lo tiene ahora ¬¬) ok ok, no tendría tanto sentido. Y ya note que si me estoy desviando del tema central por poner tanto humor, se me va la onda. Pero ya trabajo en ello.

3. de igual manera a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me dejan un comentario y se pasan a leer esta revoltura que es el internado Konoha. n_n(L) . Enserio que me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, (aunq a este paso es probable q me linchen T_T), porque ese es el punto, pasarnos un rato agradable riendo de las cosas que hacen Naruto y compañía. (en especial Naruto ¬¬U)

Aprovecho para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, que a ellos y a todos los que han seguido esta historia, espero verlos en el próximo capi T_T!! Que eso es lo que hace que "Terror…" siga. n_n

De nuevo lo digo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SUS COMMENTS Y SU PACIENCIA T_T!!!

Antes de que lo olvide (que siempre pasa ¬¬U) Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ©


	14. 1 way, 2 say, 3 words, 4 you

es el cuarto de Na-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. Y si esa e-es su cama esta es la d-de… - la Hyuga tenía toda la intención de desmayarse cuando se recordó que si la encontraban ahí tendría serios problemas. Así que tomo aire, se disponía a levantarse cuando capto algo curioso bajo la que suponía era la almohada del Uchiha – pero… si e-eso es… una f…

¿Qué haces aquí?

O///O (estoy… muerta…)

**14. 1 way, 2 say, 3 words, 4 you. **

- ¿Y bien? Espero una respuesta.  
- No… no es lo que-que piensas Sasuke-kun. Ve-veras yo…

- ¿Tu? – el Uchiha se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, esperando con impaciencia una explicación de la Hyuga. A la cual, a pesar de la oscuridad, se le marcaba un rubor muy grande en las mejillas.

- Pu-pues Ino-chan me trajo ha-hasta aquí. E-Ella quería ve-venir con los chicos a ce-celebrar. Tú sabes n_nU

- Que mala eres mintiendo.

- ehh? Pe-pero si esa es la verdad.

- Si ese fuera el caso, a quien habría encontrado en mi habitación husmeando entre mis cosas seria ella ¿o no?

- O///O , de-demo no estaba husmeando entre tus cosas. (mucho menos acosándote… n_nU)

- Como sea ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Co-como ya te había di-dicho, Ino-chan fue la que me a-arrastro hasta aquí. No fue mi in-intención entrar y mucho menos te-terminar en su habitación. (Otra vez…)

- ¿Estás segura de que eso era todo? – el Uchiha había entrado al lugar sin que la Hyuga lo notara. Y para su sorpresa, se encontraba sentado a su lado. Con la cabeza baja, mirando el objeto que se encontraba bajo su almohada. – entonces… si hubiera sido por ti ¿no habrías venido?

- …. –

- Pero que estoy diciendo, Hinata es una niña buena. No entraría al dormitorio de los chicos a acosarlos.

- n_nU E-es bueno que lo entiendas a-así Sasu…

- Sin embargo… tal vez lo haría para saber si Naruto la invitó. – Esta vez, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

- ¿?

- Ya que… sueles hacer toda clase de cosas por el dobe. Y él ni siquiera lo nota. Bueno, en parte porque es estúpido. Pero por otro lado, es que lo que haces para que te vea, es poco.

- … -

- Es decir, lo espías, te escondes tras los arboles para mirarlo, siempre estas donde puedas verlo. Pero él no te puede ver a ti. No conoce nada sobre tu persona, y tú hasta la talla de zapatos te sabes. Además, ¿Cuál es la conversación más larga que han tenido? ¿Buenos días? No entiendo que tanto le ves.

- ¿A-A que viene esto? – los ojos de Uchiha ahora se posaban en la peliazul, cuya mirada se encontraba baja, y sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿?

- ¿Po-Porque me dices es-estas cosas? ¿Por qué me tor-torturas con cosas que ya se?

- … -

- Se-sé muy bien que Naruto-kun no me mi-mira ahora. Pe-pero sé que si me esfuerzo ta-tanto como él lo hace to-todos los días, si de-dejo mi timidez de lado. Llegara un mo-momento en el que me corresponda. No… no perderé la esperanza.

- No seas ingenua.

Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron de golpe. ¿Quién era él para decirle eso?

No… no te-tengo porque escucharte. – dicho esto, Hina se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, fue detenida por Sasuke. Quien la había tomado del brazo.

Dime algo… ¿Qué tanto ves en el dobe?

Q-QuE?

¿Qué tiene de especial?

A-acabo de de-decirtelo. El nunca se rinde y ni se re-retracta de sus palabras o de sus a-actos. Lucha por sus ob-objetivos hasta al-alcnzarlos. Además, no importa lo co-complicada que sea una si-situación, el siempre tiene esa cálida so-sonrisa en su rostro. Lo a-admiro por ello. En ocasiones… qui-quisiera ser como él. Y… estar a su lado siempre.

Que… tontería. – entonces la soltó. – eso del vivieron felices por siempre no existe. Ya estas grandecita. Creo que deberías saberlo.

Sa-sabes Sasuke-kun… Aun de-desconozco cosas acerca de ti, de-demo… aun pienso que en-en algún lugar, tal-talvez muy enterrado dentro de tu persona, e-existe un espacio para el amor.

Lo crees ¬¬u?

Por su-supuesto. Si no fuera a-así, no serias el me-mejor amigo de Naruto-kun. n_n

O_O…

Bue-bueno, yo … ya me iba. – una vez más su intento para salir fue frustrado.

Supongo que tienes razón. Sabes Hinata? Deberías alejarte del dobe.

Ehh? (que pasa con él? No acabo de decirle que no lo hare!?).

Como tu misma lo dijiste, él no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Sin impórtale lo que tenga que hacer.

¿?

Déjame recordarte que para conseguir su último objetivo, tú fuiste el medio que utilizó.

… - Hinata se encontraba de espaldas hacia Sasuke, aunque eso era un punto a su favor, dado que sentía un nudo en la garganta y en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar.

Aunque su intento se vio frustrado por Gai-sensei, te lo digo como su mejor amigo. No se detendrá por nada del mundo hasta conseguir a Sakura. Y te lo aseguro, te utilizara las veces que sean necesarias para hacerlo. Solo… va a lastimarte.

En- en todo caso, es mi pro-problema no?

¿?

No me importa si me utiliza. Al- al menos de esa manera estaríamos juntos. – eso último hizo que el Uchiha perdiera los estribos. Molesto, tomó a la peliazul de los hombros, haciendo que su rostro se topara con el de él.

¿Qué acaso eres masoquista o que? Hasta yo se que esa no es manera de llamar la atención de alguien!! Solo… lastimándote a ti misma!! Es tan estúpido!! … ehh? – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta. Hinata estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y entonces la soltó.

Posteriormente, la Hyuga salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sasuke, por su lado, se quedo estático, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? En su intento de persuadirla de que desistiera… la había lastimado. A todo esto ¿De dónde había salido tanta palabrería? ¿A él que le importaba si era herida o no? Esa molesta pero cálida sensación en el pecho, su pulso se tornaba irregular cada vez que la tenía cerca, el hecho de no querer verla herida ni enamorada de alguien más…

El hecho es que… me importa demasiado.

Al día siguiente…

Yaww!! Buenos días Hinata. – dijo la chica rubia que acababa de entrar al salón de clases, cuyo rostro denotaba unas sombras grises, ¿Hasta que hora se habían quedado despiertas husmeando?

Buenos días Ino-chan.

Vaya, te escuchas menos animada de lo usual, ¿te sucede algo?

Ie, no es nada. Enserio.

¬¬, de acuerdo. Te preguntare mas tarde. Pero…

Kya!!

¿Qué rayos!? O.o

Ino mira mira mira mira mira mira miraaaaaaaaa!! – Sakura entro como correcaminos al aula y se paró en seco frente a Ino. – mira lo que encontré en mi casillero hace dos segundos n_n(L)!!

Una ranapola anaranjada ¬¬u?

Una que? O.O

No me mires de esa manera, yo no le puse el nombre.

No me interesa el nombre!! Tengo una linda flor!! n_n(L)

Aunque, si la ves de ladito sí parece una rana, eso explicaría el nombre n_n

Nunca me dejaras ser feliz, no es así? T_T

;P, pero es enserio. Díselo Hinata. n_n

… - la peliazul estaba muy metida en su cabeza. Ya que, en el momento en el que Sakura les había mostrado aquella flor, sabía cual era el remitente: Naruto. – en realidad… me pa-parece una flor común y co-corriente Ino-chan.

Nani!? De donde le ves cara de normal a esto!?

Go-gomen

Hu… te pasa algo hoy Hinata? – pregunto la Haruno.

En absoluto Sa-sakura-chan. n_n

(8) (sonido de silbato)

WTH!?

Anden bola de flacuchos tomen asiento, porque en cuanto termine de pasar lista, les espera una buena recarga de juventud en el patio!!

Porque tenemos 8 horas a la semana con Gai-sensei? T_T

Aburame

Aquí!!

Akimichi

A (yum) qui!!

Haruno

Presente!!

Hyuga

A-Aquí

Inuzuka

Esta enfermo!!

Si claro ¬¬, Nara!!

Que aburrido ¬¬#

Ese es el espíritu!! Sai!!

Presente!! n_n

Alguien más ha notado que el chico no tiene apellido? Coff coff Uchiha!!

…

Uchiha!!

No vino. – gritó Naruto.

Que rayos?!

Ehh?! – por parte de toda la clase

Wt!! Mi Sasuke-kun nunca falta!! Donde se metió!?

Qué tal si lo secuestro la cabeza de cerillo de Karin!!? Waa!!

Hola, estoy aquí ¬¬#

Que bueno que me lo dices para anotarte en la lista n_n

Paso tan desapercibida? (tic nervioso en el ojo)

En fin… Naruto, porque no está aquí Sasuke?! Si tu y el son como Touya y Yukito, siempre andan juntos.

¬¬ No lo sé. Hoy que me levante, él ya no estaba-ttebayo.

T_T – por parte de las chicas.

Ok, luego lo busco. Ahora bola de holgazanes… TODOS AFUERA!!

Waa!! – y salen todos corriendo.

Vamos Sakura-chan, no querrás que nos pongan a dar 20 vueltas como lo ultima vez. n_n

Ni pensarlo, esa noche mis piernas estaban tan hinchadas como los cachetes de Ino u_u

Hehe n_n

Ese es el espíritu!! Hu… Hinata ¿Por qué no estás afuera esperando tu tortura como los demás?

Lo-lo siento Gai-sensei, demo… Cree que se-sería posible que me excusara, solo esta clase?

Seguro!! Neji hará tu parte – Dijo Gai con su típica sonrisa Colgate, con todo y el brillito. Después de eso, se fue.

Hina se quedo meditando unos instantes en su asiento y después recogió sus cosas para ir a cambiarse. La verdad era que solo se había puesto el uniforme por costumbre, ya que no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Se había levantado con mucho trabajo. Deseosa de que el suceso del día anterior, no hubiese pasado.

Las palabras de Sasuke la habían herido, sin embargo, él no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Las pocas veces que Naruto se había acercado a ella, era solo para preguntarle la tarea o para alguno de sus planes para salir con Sakura. – pero si acaba de… - al momento en que todos salieron, Hinata alcanzo a percibir la pequeña conversación entre el mandarino y la pelirosa. La manera en que él la miraba, era más que un capricho. Sus ojos, realmente mostraban amor por Sakura.

Demo… ¿Qué le gusta de Sakura-chan?

Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

Waa!? O///O

Cálmate, solo soy yo.

Sasuke-kun?! – Sasu, se encontraba agachado a la altura del pupitre, y con los brazos recargados en la mesa para hacer equilibrio.

Sí, solo vine a decirte que… bueno tu sabes… es que…lamentomucholoquehiceayer. Coff coff

ehH?

Dije que… lamentomucholoquehiceayer. Coff coff

Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun pero… no-no entiendo que estas…

Lamento mucho lo que hice ayer sí!? ### no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, porque no sucederá!! No se si te des cuenta pero, no soy de esos que se disculpan.

Cla-claro que no, pero no tienes po-porque hacerlo. Te-tenias razón, Naruto-kun nu-nunca me vera como a Sa-Sakura-chan.

¿?

Hace un momento, pude com-comprobar que lo que si-siente por ella es más fuerte que mis de-deseos.

Y como?

La manera e-en que él la miraba.

Supiste todo eso por su mirada? O.o

H-hai.

Al menos, ya te rendiste con él no? Ahora que lo viste enamorado y todo él asunto.

Pa-para nada

Ehh o_ó#?

E-estara enamorado de Sakura-chan, de-demo, ella no está e-enamorada de él. A-aun tengo una o-oportunidad

Ouó# debe ser una broma…

ehH?

Regresando al otro tema, no es por eso por lo que me disculpé.

¿?

Bien, recuerdas aquella vez cuando toda la escuela fue enzombizada por Orochimaru?

…

Cuando… íbamos a entrar al sótano.

…

Dije que… dije que te protegería.

O///O

Y ayer, en el intento. Lo único que hice fue lastimarte. Rompí mi promesa.

De-de que ha-hablas!? Solo fue en a-aquella ocasión! No-no aplicaba pa-para todos los días. n_nU

Claro que sí!!

¿!?

Bueno… no

¿?U

Bueno… tu entiendes.

La verdad… n_nU

De ahora en adelante, no dejare que te lastimen. De acuerdo?

Etto…

Dije: de acuerdo!?

Ha-Hai!! O_O

Perfecto.

El Uchiha se lo había propuesto a sí mismo. La noche anterior cuando supo que significaba todo aquello. Que en un momento llego a ignorar, pero que llego a un punto en el que le era imposible.

Era increíble que para darse cuenta, tuvo que hacerla llorar. El verla tan determinada cumplir su objetivo, el hecho de no querer renunciar. Por más que le costara aceptar, eso que él llamaba debilidad o tontería… la movía a cometer locuras, humillarse, a sufrir y a la vez a hacerse fuerte. Todo, por la persona que más quería.

Sasuke se encontraba cautivado. Gracias a esas emociones que había despertado Hinata que, pensó, nunca sentiría o volvería a sentir. Era divertido experimentarlas, que solo ella pudiera activarlas le sorprendió. Pero aun más, el que se sintiera verdaderamente feliz después de tanto tiempo. Se podría decir que, había encontrado una luz que lo sacara de su oscuridad.

Entonces, te veo después. – en ese momento el Uchiha se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ehh?

¿Qué dije?

Etto… Sasuke-kun, no… planeas ir a la fi-fiesta de Halloween?

Ese tipo de cosas me parecen estúpidas ¬¬

Ya veo.

Pero… no sé porque me lo preguntas. Dado que ayer, descubriste la respuesta. – entonces salió del salón, dejando sola a la peliazul.

Y al día siguiente…

wii!! Noche de baile!! Qué emoción!! (L)(L)(L)

Aun faltan 10 horas Ino, contrólate.

No seas amargada Sakura. Este es el evento más grande del año. En especial por los toques "extra" que prepare n_n

Cómo?

Veras. No solo se trata del baile. La noche de brujas es una celebración para asustarte, comer dulces y abrazar al chico que te gusta en la casa del horror ;P

Con que por eso Sai y tú se quedaban en el gimnasio hasta tarde.

Ehh? (I) Ah!! Claro, claro… n_n pero veras que quedo espectacular.

Me lo imagino, Sai es un gran artista n_n

Además de eso, moví mis influencias para que la fiesta se extienda hasta las seis. Así que, técnicamente, no tenemos límite de tiempo!! n_n(L)

Aunque no hubiera sido así, estoy segura d que lo habrías ignorado ¬¬U.

Es igual. Por cierto, ¿no has notado extraña a Hinata últimamente?

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, la he visto más roja de lo habitual.

Debe ser por los nervios. Demo, veras que hoy en la noche toda su timidez desaparecerá cuando este bailando con su fantasma n_n

No suena muy tentador n_nU

¬¬# Marquesina

O_ó###

Y volvemos a empezar… (8) coff coff

Y en otro lugar, donde si están tomando clases…

Para variar…

… y así es como pueden espiar en las aguas termales sin ser descubiertos. ¿preguntas? – explicaba a sus estudiantes un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

Hablé muy rápido…

Porque nos enseña esto ouÓ?

Algún día apreciarías mi sabiduría con las mujeres Naruto. Créeme, no quieres que te pillen espiando.

¬¬U

Bueno, así termina la clase de hoy. Y dado que hoy es el día de Tsunade, coff coff si alguien le dice lo mato coff coff las tres últimas horas se cancelaron. Así que vayan por sus mejores garras y los veo en la noche. Chaito. (L) – y salta por la ventana.

Y dices que yo soy anormal teme-ttebayo.

Lo eres, solo que él lo es aún más.

Lo que sea ¬¬U. Bien, iré a dormir un rato o no podre aguantar el sueño en la noche. Porque se va a poner bueno ¬u¬. Ahí te ves mi chavo. – dijo el cabeza de sol para después salir del aula.

A este ya le hizo daño tanto equipo rocket ¬¬U. – Sasu había aprovechado que el ruidoso de su amigo se había marchado para meditar un poco la situación, pero entonces…

Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Que quieres Sakura?

Delante de él se encontraba una muy sonrojada Sakura que se movía de izquierda a derecha, hecha un manojo de nervios.

So-solo quería decirte que… espero con ansias que llegue la noche. n///n Ya que… muero por saber quien tu pareja.

Y vaya que vas a morir cuando lo sepas.

Waa!! n///n. bueno, te dejo solo. (lo sabía, él es mi príncipe fantasma u//u//u) – kya!! – salta por la ventana.

O.o

Sasuke-kun!!

Ahora que? ¬¬u

Donde minutos antes había estado parada Sakura, ahora se encontraba Ino. Muy sonriente y despreocupada.

Solo quería decirte que espero verte hoy en la noche. Estoy impaciente por saber a quién invitaste. n_n

Créeme, vas a caerte por la sorpresa. u_u

Waa!! (es mio!! Siempre lo supe!! n_n!!) – salta por la ventana

Que tienen todos con las ventanas el día de hoy O_Ó?

Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Con un demonio!! Me dejaran en paz alguna vez!? – grito irritado el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que miraba a quien lo había llamado. – No… es cierto UuÚ#...

Go-gomen Sasuke-kun, no quería molestarte. Me-mejor regreso luego. ¿te parece?

Espera Hinata, no quería gritarte. Es solo que… pensé que eras alguien más. A todo esto… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

A cl-claro, tengo un mensaje para ti. Tsunade-sama me pidió que-que te dijera que fueras a su o-oficina.

Pero si no hice nada.

n_nU

Está bien, te veo más tarde.

O///O

En la oficina de la Dire Tsunade…

Hermanito!! n/_\n(L) – gritaba Itachi mientras se balanceaba para dar un abrazo a su hermanito. (awww)

Que quieres comadreja ¬¬? – respondía Sasuke dándole un codazo.

Qué manera de tratar a tu querido nii-san ¬/_\¬

Dime, se te perdió algo? O que haces aquí?

Que no te lo dije Sasuke? – esta vez, habló la Godaime.

Ehh?

Tu hermano me hará el favor de ser chaperón en el baile del día de hoy n_n

Debe ser una broma ¬¬#

No, es enserio. Ya sabes que en las festividades me pongo un tanto alegre hohoho… n///n

O.ó le empezó desde temprano

Anda hermanito, no te molestare en nada. Prometido n/_\n

Solo… ¬¬### no me des más motivos para querer matarte

Pinky promisse n/_\n

O.o

En el dormitorio de las chicas, 3 horas después…

Veamos… el rojo o el rosa? Tú qué opinas Ino?

Llevas horas buscando algo demo, ya te lo dije no importa cual elijas Sakura, de cualquier manera te veras frentona ¬u¬

¬¬###

Pero linda, de cualquier manera n_n

¬///¬ Gracias… supongo.

En fin, mientras te decides. Yo iré por mis cosas. Mi príncipe azul debe verme radiante. Bueno… más de lo normal. (Todo para mi Sasuke n_n(L))

Seguro, pero asegúrate de aplicarte unas 9 capaz de maquillaje o quedara asustado.

Muralla ¬¬ coff coff – murmuró Ino, y entonces salió de la habitación.

Frentona… u_u pero, linda de cualquier manera… n///n – decía para sí la Haruno mientras se miraba en el espejo. – (Espero que él también lo piense…)

Listo!! Qué tal?

Eso fue rápido o.O

Y bien, qué opinas?

Ino llevaba puesto un largo vestido estilo victoriano de color azul oscuro. El corsé era de color blanco, al igual que los dos largos listones que le rodeaban los brazos. Y su cabello iba agarrado con un antiguo broche en coleta hacia el lado derecho.

Wow

Con eso me basta n_n

Pero… no se suponía que eso llevaría mangas?

En teoría, pero porque ocultar este lindo bronceado ;P.

¬¬u

Y qué esperas?! Vístete ya!!

Hai!!

Otras tres horas después…

Eso está loco…

EL colegio se había transformado por completo, esas paredes lisas de concreto ahora se encontraban cubiertas por enredaderas. Las lámparas habían sido remplazadas por candelabros. El tono gris del ambiente ahora mostraba una combinación de oro y cobre. La fachada ya no era de una escuela, si no de un antiguo teatro europeo.

Eso explica porque se acabaron el presupuesto o.O

Sólo espera a ver adentro.

Impaciente, Sakura se apresuro a entrar a lo que antes había sido el patio central, que estaba rodeado de enormes arboles, y quedo deslumbrada. Lo mismo había pasado con ese lugar. Parecía que hubiese viajado en el tiempo o estuviera en una de esas películas de época que a su madre le encantaba mirar.

El extenso jardín estaba lleno de largas mesas cubiertas por un matel y elegantes sillas de color ocre. Estas rodeaban la pista de baile, que se encontraba escasamente iluminada por unas cuantas velas que estaban estratégicamente acomodadas por el suelo. Según Ino, para que no tener incendios innecesarios. El edificio en forma de U que rodeaba el lugar también se había modificado de igual manera, con excepción de las escaleras. Que ya desembocaban una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, al estilo de un viejo salón de baile.

Esto es hermoso…

Vaya que valió la pena el esfuerzo, ¿no te parece?

Por… supuesto.

Wow, debo admitir que este año si le metieron empeño. – dijo un cabeza de piña que acababa de llegar a lado de las chicas.

Significa mucho que lo notaras Shikamaru, por lo general, pasas todo por alto dado que es aburrido o problemático. ¬¬

Es igual. Solo digo que en realidad se ve muy bien.

n_n… un momento!! ¿Qué haces aquí!? Si aun no autorice a nadie a pasar!!

El grandote de allá me dijo que pasara.

Que grandote?

Ino miro desesperada hacia la entrada (que en realidad era una puerta sobrepuesta entre dos árboles…) y vio como todo eran dejados pasar por el "guardia" de la entrada. Entonces, se histerizo.

Qué diablos!? Dije 10:30, 10: treiiiiinta!! Que están sordos!? Y que hace ese ahí!? – con ese último grito, la chica rubia se alejo a la puerta dando fuertes pisotones. Preparada para atacar a quien se le atravesara.

Que exageración, ¬¬u

Me parece que solo quiere que… todo salga perfecto n///n

¬¬u

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la justicia!! Coff coff…. Digo… dormitorio de chicos…

Ya mueve dobe!! Ya se nos hace tarde.

ya voy!! Es que no se que ponerme!!

Como que no sabes!?

Así es, no lo se – en ese instante, el rubio salió con dos camisas, una anaranjada y otra azul – que dices!? Cual combina con mis ojos? OuO

Solo escoge una para poder irnos de una vez!!

Insensible ¬¬ - entonces vuelve a meterse al baño… - arg!! Porque no bajas la tapa?!

Si tú fuiste el ultimo que entró ¬¬

A… claro.

Me lleva el…

Listo, me decidí por la naranja!!

Porque no me sorprende ¬¬u

Anda, vámonos. n_n

Y de nuevo a medio patio…

Ya todos se encontraban en el baile. Toda la escuela estaba presente, incluyendo a los senseis y la Dire Tsunade, y el escurridizo (pero hot en mi opinión…) chaperón: Itachi Uchiha. Que se la pasaba rondando con sus mágicos binoculares rojos a todos y cada uno de los alumnos.

Todo se ve normal ¬/_\¬, hasta ahora…

Itachi!! – dijo una tenebrosa voz detrás de el Uchiha mayor.

Wth!! O/_\O!! – gritó Itachi, para después mirar a quien lo había llamado – ah, eras tú primo Tobi, ¿Qué haces metido aquí?

Vine a mirar, las cosas están interesantes por aquí. (6u9)

Tobi ¬/_\¬…

Ok ok, los demás Akatsuki se fueron a un table pero no me quisieron llevar porque dijeron que era muy rarito para ir con ellos T_T

Y viniste aquí porque…?

Anda!! Déjame quedarme si!? Si si sii siii siiiiiiiii!? (pone ojito de emoticono de Messenger…) … (así es OJITO!!)

De acuerdo, pero si te veo molestando a mi hermanito bb tendrás problemas.

Okay!! (6_9)(L)

Aprovechando que estas aquí, donde está tu padre?

Tu sabes, está aquí y allá. Con eso de que tiene que administrar la fortuna de Sasu hasta que sea mayor de edad. Se la pasa ocupado.

Administrar? Pero si yo soy el que se encarga de todo eso!!

Creo que no Itachito, creo que no.

Rarito ¬/_\¬ - y entonces, Itachi volvió a su labor – pero que tenemos aquí…?

…

Worales!! Esto se ve genial-ttebayo!!

Como sea ¬¬

Waa!! Ahí está Sakura-chan!! se ve tan moOxaa!!

Vuelve a usar expresión de msngr y te golpeo ¬¬###

Sasuke-kun!! – se acerco gritando una pelirosa.

Tan temprano ¬¬u?

Sasuke-kun!! te ves increíblemente guapo esta noche!! no es que no lo hagas los otros días, pero te queda genial ese traje y…

Sasuke!! – gritó de igual manera una rubia que se acercaba saltando hacia ellos. – Sasuke!! Sabía que eras tú!! Ni con cien mascaras podrías pasar desapercibido n_n(L) eres tan perfecto!!

A un lado cachetotes, es mío!! ¬¬###

De que hablas frente de estadio!? Es claro que él me invito a mí!! ¬¬###

A mí!!

A mí!!

A MI!!

A MIII!!

Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Sasuke-kun… a quien invitaste!?

A ninguna de las dos ¬¬

Ja!! te lo dije!! – dijeron ambas al unisonó. – que!?

Pues eso, no invite a ninguna de las dos ¬¬

Entonces quien me invito a mi? – pregunto Ino.

Pues creo que ese fui yo – se acerco a ella un chico que nunca se quitaba la sonrisa de la cara.

S-Sai?

Así es. n_n

Es tuya la rosa azul?

Hai n_n

Y el resto de las flores que?

También lo son n_n

Awww!! eso es tan dulce (carita de awww anime)

Bailamos?

Encantada OuO!! – y se alejaron a la pista de baile.

Que rápido se le olvido ¬¬U

Un momento, si no me invitaste tu, quien lo hizo?!

Hola- Sakura-chan!! n_n

Que quieres Naruto ¬¬#? – Sakura, al mirar a Naru, notó que tenía una flor idéntica a la que un día anterior había encontrado en su casillero. – O_ó tu?

n_n

Pero yo quería que me invitara Sasuke-kun T_T

Je… lamento que te hayas decepcionado-ttebayo n_nU

¬¬###, pero entonces. A quien invitaste Sasuke-kun? – la peligrosa volteó hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha, pero él ya no estaba.

Si te sirve de algo Sakura-chan…

¬¬###

Creo que te ves muy linda esta noche.

O_o – Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido muy parecido al de Ino, con excepción de que el suyo tenía mangas cortas, el corsé era de color tinto, y el resto del vestido de tonos rosas. Su cabello iba suelto, pero llevaba una diadema con incrustaciones en forma de pequeñas flores. En el cuello, portaba una gargantilla con un pequeño broche, que dejaba ver un diminuto árbol de Sakura - Gracias… ¬///¬

Bailas?

….

¿?

Claro – la pelirosa no estaba muy convencida, pero al final, al rubio le pareció ver una media sonrisa de su parte. No maliciosa, si no de verdadera dicha.

Poco antes de la entrada…

Qué lindo se ve todo – decía para sí una tímida peliazul, que caminaba a paso lento hacia el jardín central. (me sonó a futbol o.O)

No lo sé, he visto mejores.

Waaa!!! – Hina pego un enorme grito y comenzó a pegar a lo street fighter.

Hey!! Cálmate, solo soy yo.

Go-gomen Sasuke-kun. me tomaste de-desprevenida.

Como sea. ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? No me agrada estar esperando como tonto. Además de que… - el Uchiha se quedo mudo al mirar a la Hyuga. Y la verdad era que, se veía radiante. Su cabello iba suelto y adornado con un par de prendedores en forma de estrella. Su vestido no llevaba mangas pero sus brazos se encontraban cubiertos con encaje de un estilo gótico, en tonos lila. El resto del vestido era color morado, y el corsé era de una tonalidad gris claro.  
Sasuke ya llevaba unos minutos embobado con la mirada fija en Hinata, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara y se diera la vuelta para ocultar su estado. Esto no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha y fue cuando volvió en sí.

Te… te ves bien ¬///¬

O///O – (debemos admitir que, viniendo de Sasuke, es un súper alago).

Y bien, ¿Entramos?

H-Hai.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del "complejo" que había ideado Ino. Una vez dentro, Hinata quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba fascinada por lo hermoso que había quedado todo. Sasuke, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Cálmate, ni que fuera la gran cosa. – dijo el Uchiha en un tono arrogante.

D:

(bakka!! Soluciónalo!!) Quieres bailar o algo? u_ú (bien n_n). antes de que comenzara la noche, el Uchiha se propuso que sería la mejor de todas, o de menos, que no haría que la peliazul se sintiera triste. Además, sería un experimento para así, de una vez por todas, descubrir que era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Etto… Hai - Ya menos entusiasmada y encaminándose a la pista de baile, la peliazul siguió mirando y entre la multitud pudo divisar los cabellos rubios del chico ramen que se encontraba bailando felizmente con Sakura, lo que hizo que su ánimo descendiera aun más. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba que ardía. Había ido con ella al condenado baile y Hina seguía cacheteando las banquetas por su anaranjado amigo.

Suficiente!! – grito el Uchiha, lo que provocó que todos lo voltearan a ver, incluido su club de fans (que por alguna razón no lo habían notado) pero, que al ver con quien se encontraba Sasu, sacaron sus trinches, antorchas, armas ninja y bazookas (que no sé de donde las sacaron o.O…) y se dieron a la cacería de Hina. – mala… idea o_oU

Y así, estilo el primer capi de Tsubasa RC, Sasuke y la heredera de los Hyuga salieron corriendo por sus vidas (al menos la de ella…), seguidos por las SasuFanáticas que hasta con vestido largo y tacones eran agiles como gacela. (XD) Lo que hizo que el salón quedara lleno de hombres abandonados, entre ellos…

Sakura-chan T_T

Bueno tenía que pasar, recuerda que Sasuke-kun es muy solicitado por las chicas Naruto-kun. n_n – dijo el de la eterna sonrisa que ahora se encontraba a su lado, y que también había sido dejado.

T_T eso no me consuela para nada-ttebayo…

No es tan malo, así habrá más comida para nosotros ¿Qué dicen si vamos con Doña Nieves por unos tacos? Ya saben… mientras regresan. – sugirió Choji, que acababa de llegar.

T_T pero los míos de buche… sniff sniff

xD

De nuevo en la persecución…

Con un demonio!! Que nunca se cansan de seguirme!? – los acechados se habían ocultado detrás de un enorme árbol, casualmente, el mismo donde hacía varias semanas Sasu había sido interrumpido por Naruto, en su intento de besar a Hina. – Que rayos?! O_ó

Bu-Bueno, esto es culpa mía. Lo me-mejor será que sa-salga para que así te de-dejen Sasuke-kun.

No, fui yo el dobe que grito en plena reunión de las psicóticas u_úU

A todo e-esto… porque el grito? n_nU

Pues veras, es un tanto molesto… - Sasu se había decidido a contarle. Que no podía soportar el hecho de que ella aun quisiera a ese muchacho de ojos azules, que le fastidiaba que su atención siempre fuera para él, que llorara por culpa de ese bakka que no sabía apreciarla, que amara Naruto… y no a él. - No… no es nada – sin embargo, no quería estropear la "relación", si se le podía llamar así, que llevaban. Ya que, si él no era correspondido, volvería a cerrarse, y lo más seguro sería que aquella peliazul se alejara de su lado. Y que aquella luz, se extinguiera.

Esta se…

Dije que no era nada!! Diantre, a veces eres una molestia!! – exclamó desesperado el Uchiha

Silencio. Fue todo lo que se escucho después de aquel gritó. La peliazul volvió a su estado timido-depresivo y Sasu se daba topes mentales porque siempre terminaba regándola en algo. Aun así, no cambió su expresión de indiferencia.

Oigan!! Creo que escuche algo por aquí.

No tardaran en encontrarnos… podremos escondernos fácilmente en el gimnasio. Andando… - el Uchiha le ofreció su mano, pero este gesto fue ignorado por la peliazul. – Como quieras. – Sasu se encamino hacia la elaborada casa del horror en la que estaba transformada el gym, y al cabo de unos segundos, Hina se decidió a seguirlo.

Un poco más adelante…

No lo sé Karin. No crees que esto es algo peligroso? – preguntaba un muy inseguro chico a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y haciendo (en su opinión) una especia de brujería.

Claro que no, esto es solo una casa del horror de juguete. Bueno… hasta que termine. Además, si esto funciona, me quitare a más de una molestia de encima. En especial a esa inútil de la Hyuga.

2 b continue…

Bien al fin regrese!! n_n (wii?)

Con nuevo capi? (wii!!!!)

Coff coff… bueno a pesar de las amenazas tuve que demorarme, pero he aquí el porqué…

Quería hacer un capi largo. Lo maaaaaaaaaaaaas largo que pudiera hacer, en compensación de la espera que les hago pasar. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi. Aunque cambie un poco el estilo dado que esta relación tiene que empezar: YA!! (sí, me desespere yo sola). Pero no lo se, por un lado me agrada leeeeeento y desesperante, pero por otro me encanta rápido y a lo que vamos. Grr!!! Bueno la última palabra la tienen ustedes. Por cierto, quiero agradecerles toda su paciencia y sus comments que son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Y que hacen que valgan las peleas con la compu y el hámster que se pone en huelga.

Reviews!!!:

chibi-FMAfan:

Con temor a la muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero aquí esta n_n (lenta y dolorosa…)

Sayuri Koitsumi:

Que bueno que te gusto n_n(L)!!  
y bueno lo de Naruto y Sai es una laaaaarga historia que no debe salir a la luz, en cuanto a Hinata, no puedo hacer nada, (bueno si…) pero también tiene que poner de su parte para que esto funcione. Y sí, Naru es un pervert (XD) o bueno, que podíamos pensar con eso!? Y muchas gracias por la paciencia… y por no querer lincharme, aquí esta el capi n_n

Rieko-sama:

Xd, muchas gracias, que bueno que te saco varias sonrisas este fic, hehe n_n. SasuHina rlz!!

adrifernan19:

Que bn que te encanto el capi!! Espero verte en el siguiente n_n

ayu-chaan:

aquí está el prox capi ;)

edward-uchiha:

que tino!! Pero si, alguien tenía que llegar a arruinarles la atmosfera. Pero ya les llegara el momento.

Chie Abi:

Muchas gracias, me alegra que guste el fic n_n y mucho más que te haga reir (lol), y si, debería ser ilegal dejar tanta tarea!! !!

Perdón por no responder a todos, pero se me ando algo corta de tiempo, (odio la tarea ¬¬#) coff coff

Bueno espero verlos en el próximo capi, se cuiidan, sayo!! n_n


	15. Find the wolf before he kills you

No tardaran en encontrarnos… podremos escondernos fácilmente en el gimnasio. Andando… - el Uchiha le ofreció su mano, pero este gesto fue ignorado por la peliazul. – Como quieras. – Sasu se encamino hacia la elaborada casa del horror en la que estaba transformada el gym, y al cabo de unos segundos, Hina se decidió a seguirlo.

Un poco más adelante…

No lo sé Karin. No crees que esto es algo peligroso? – preguntaba un muy inseguro chico a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y haciendo (en su opinión) una especia de brujería.

Claro que no, esto es solo una casa del horror de juguete. Bueno… hasta que termine. Además, si esto funciona, me quitare a más de una molestia de encima. En especial a esa inútil de la Hyuga.

**15. Find the fox before he kills you**

Sasuke iba caminando a gran velocidad y a unos cuantos pasos de él, la peliazul tenía dificultades para seguirlo entre tanta rama que se le atravesaba. Además del hecho de que llevar un vestido largo no le ayudaba en nada.

…

_(Que silencio tan incomodo…)_

…

Supongo que quieres que me disculpé de nuevo, no es así?

…

Pues no volverá a pasar…

…

Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto.

…

De acuerdo, no debí gritarte… otra vez…

…

Supongo que… soy malo tratando de cumplir promesas. Lo bueno es que ya estoy acostumbrado a decepcionar a las personas que me importan.

La peliazul al fin se digno a mirarlo, al menos lo poco que percibía de él con tan poca iluminación. El rostro de Sasuke se encontraba envuelto en las sombras y sus ojos, aun más negros que antes. Hinata solo percibía un sentimiento de añoranza de parte de él.

Sa… Sasuke-kun…

…

Etto… tú…

Silencio. - De pronto el Uchiha se encontraba muy cerca de Hina, la mano del chico cubría su boca. Y su cabeza quedó a la altura del pecho del muchacho.

_u/u (es tan… calido…) O/O (que estoy pensando!) _

Ya a unos pocos metros del gimnasio, se escucharon de nuevo las fanáticas psyco del Uchiha…

Vamos! Creo que la vi por aquí!

No pueden estar muy lejos.

Oi, Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto que salió de la nada.

Naruto? Que diablos saliste de la nada!

Aun siguen con su persecución? Porque no dejan al dobe en paz?

Ni loca! Se suponía que era de todas o de ninguna! Ese era el trato! – gritó.

Si saben que Sasuke-kun no es propiedad de ninguna de ustedes? n_n

Claro que si! Todo el mundo sabe que si un chico es adorado por todas las chicas del colegio se vuelve propiedad pública, osease para todo mundo. – explicaba Ino a Sai. – Y eso incluye bailes, festividades, bicentenarios o todas las anteriores!

Que problemático…

Tu de donde saliste Shikamaru! Que yo sepa Temari no es fan de Sasuke-kun.

Lo sé. Pero mira lo que todas ustedes han causado por su obsesión absurda con Sasuke.

Las fangirls miraron a su alrededor. Estaban rodeadas por los muchachos a los que habían dejado vestidos y alborotados, cada uno, con una cara triste y una nube negra sobre sus cabezas. Habían sido botados muchas veces por culpa del Uchiha, sin embargo, se suponía que esa noche era para ellos. De cualquier manera no resulto.

Arruinaron el baile para todos con su estúpida persecución, espero que estén satisfechas de lo que han logrado. Es decir, tienen chicos que se tomaron la molestia de invitarlas a venir cuando hay partido mundialista en la tele y a ustedes les importa un pepino. Deberían sentirse más agradecidas de que tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos antes que los propios.

Supongo que tienes razón… deberíamos terminar esta tontería del acecho de una buena vez. Y… mirar hacia otro lado. – concluyó Ino a la vez que giraba su cabeza al de la eterna sonrisa.

n_n

Sí… mirar hacia otro lado…

Que murmuras Sakura-chan?

O/O… Que… Que eres un tarado! CHA! Deja de espiarme pervertido! – entonces Saku sacó volando al mandarino estilo equipo rocket, con todo y estrellita en el cielo.

Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

Regresar a la fiesta por supuesto ;P

Wii! – celebraban los botados.

Achu!

Vino detrás del arbusto…

Ese estornudo… es de Sasuke-kun

No, no es cierto… - decía el arbusto?

Es él, atrápenlo!

No sé porque creí que funcionaria… corre!

T.T – por parte de los (de nuevo) dejados…

Ahora todos corrían juntos, las perseguidoras y las victimas. Al grado que, al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, quedaron atascados.

Bien hecho frikis, ahora estamos atascadas aquí ¬¬#

Cierra el pico Karin! Mejor muévete que tu humanidad nos tiene atorados aquí ¬¬#

Estas segura de que no es tu enorme frente la que no nos deja pasar ¬¬#?

Óyeme cabeza de cerillo! Nadie le dice frentesota a la frentesota además de mi! Te queda claro!

Díselo Ino! Espera… que? Condenada puerca! (CHA!)

Antes de que la ya clásica guerra en lodo comenzara, el resto que les dejo de prestar atención escuchó un sonido muy familiar…

(inserte sonido de cascabel aquí(8))

O.O ese sonido se me hace familiar-ttebayo!

Lo que me faltaba… ¬¬#

(8)

Ya te dije que..! ese sonido…

Que traes con el…?

(8)(8)

Se está acercando…

No creerán que es de nuevo el primo de Voldemort, vdd? – preguntó ya algo alterado el chico perro.

Ay, claro que no! – dijo una voz delante suyo.

u,u Fiuu! Me alegro porque el sujeto la verdad me daba… waa! Pero si es el Orochiraro a cara lavada! .!

Waa! – por parte de todos los atascados.

Calma, calma. No voy a lastimarlos n_n

Que weno, porque enserio creí que querría cobrar venganza después de que arruinamos su plan para robar las almas jóvenes de sus estudiantes al encerarlo en algún lugar muy muy lejano para que entonces usted conservara sus quince primaveras intactas y así no lucir como la vieja Tsunade con un extraño tercer ojo-ttebayo! u

Si ahora que lo mencionas, si les hare daño. ¬¬#

Dolerá?

Créeme, no has conocido el significado de la palabra dolor.

Hola! Le recuerdo que en esta bola hay un huérfano con pijama de ninetails al que todo mundo odiaba, otro con complejo de venganza eterna hacia su hermano mayor, otro con una necedad de que el destino está escrito y que por eso no puede ser mejor y se quedara en la rama secundaria, otra con un trauma de mi padre no me quiere, otra de los hombres no me pelan, otra de un oso me ataco cuando pequeña y aunque me salvo no siente nada por mi, otro que fue encerrado en una fortaleza durante años con el cual experimento, dos cuyas madres le dan miedo a cualquiera, a uno que le dicen gordo desde que tiene memoria, dos a los que no les dan protagonismo ni en el relleno, uno que no tuvo familia que tiene serios problemas con los órganos masculinos y a una con una frente de tamaño descomunal.

SAI! WTH?

Lo siento Sakura, pero es antinatural.

Me refería a lo de los órganos masculinos ¬¬U

n_n

o….k ¬¬U, ya entendí el concepto solo los torturare un rato y podrán seguir con sus miserables vidas. Kabuto!

Hai, Lord Orochimaru!

Lleva a los desgraciados al… (música de suspenso con un close up) ...chustulo…!

Hu… No se oye tan mal n_n

Lo que pasa es que estornudé, quise decir al crepúsculo!

Pero si es la 1 de la mañana, aun falta bastante para eso no cree ¬¬U?

Ntp, mientras esperamos veremos un maratón de las películas de vampiros mas cursis del planeta! Wahaha!

NOoooOoo!

Pero si es una degradación a todo el mundo vampírico de la tierra! – grito una desconocida situada donde antes estaba Orochiraro.

Perdona, te conocemos ¬¬U?

Eh…? No lo creo, solo soy una aficionada a los vampiros que detesta que sean cursis y no sanguinarios n_n

Ehh? – por parte de todos… ¬¬

Bueno me voy, momantai…! n_n – y se fue.

Eso… fue raro… o.ó

Pero que pasa aquí? – se escuchó del otro lado de los atascados.

Wii! Kakashi-sensei! Sáquenos de aquí por favor!

Eso depende, dime donde esta mi icha icha tactics y te libero

Que? Yo no tengo su porquería!

Naruto ¬\\#

Esta en mi bolsillo, feliz?

Seguro! n\\ ahora los saco.

Kkshi juntó las manos y las colocó en una posición parecida a la de una pistola, solo sus dedos índice estaban levantados.

Esperé… que está haciendo?

No vuelvas a meterte con mis cosas Naruto – decía mientras le brillaba maliciosamente el único ojo que tenia expuesto.

Ehh…? No irá a…

Mil años de muerte!

waaA!

El grupo salió disparado hacia adentro de la casucha. Todos se encontraban regados por doquier y con el impacto quedaron inconscientes, con excepción de Naruto que solo se sobaba el trasero, pero a los pocos minutos se durmió quedando en esa posición.

Varias horas después, fueron despertando…

En dónde estamos? – preguntó Sakura aun en el suelo.

Pa-parece un hospital…

Y así era. Solo que este se encontraba abandonado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por azulejo gris al igual que el piso que tenía una gruesa capa de polvo, ambos estaban cubiertos de moho. Los que en una dimensión paralela (y más cercana a algo que tiene sentido…) serían un grupo de shinobis, se hallaban en un cubículo con solo dos puertas en paralelo, ambas se veían nuevas, tecnológicas, pero ninguna ventana.

Pues esta medio traqueteado no? – punch! – auch! Sabes que eso no es necesario cada vez que digo una tontería-ttebayo?

A ver si en una de esas se enciende tu cerebro y se pone a funcionar ¬¬#

T.T

Ya cállense los dos! Mejor busquemos la manera de salir de aquí antes de que regrese Lord Valdomero.

Sí, como digas ¬¬U.

El grupito se levanto al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Shikamaru que aun seguía dormido, y empezaron por la opción más obvia, la puerta.

Esta… cosa… esta… pegada! – decía con mucho esfuerzo Naruto a la vez que tiraba de la manija.

A ver usuratonkachi, déjale esto a los hombres de verdad – se quejaba el Uchiha mientras apartaba a Naruto de un codazo. Entonces comenzó a tirar… - olvídalo – pero tampoco pudo abrirla – No voy a sudar solo por esto ¬¬#

Claro, seguro no te querrás arruinar la manicura ¬¬

Óyeme! Si no me sale barata!

O_O…

Chicas, no quisiera arruinar la hora del maquillaje pero… la de este lado si está abierta… ¬¬U

Bueno, ya es un inicio n_n

Genial! Me muero por salir de este lugar. Huele peor que el traje verde de Lee al terminar el entrenamiento. – se quejaba el mandarino.

O_O…

Solo vámonos ¬¬U – dijo al fin Sasuke.

El primero en entrar a la habitación contigua fue el Uchiha, sin embargo, no dio si no tres pasos cuando se paró en seco.

Que sucede…? – Preguntó ansioso Neji mientras inspeccionaba su rostro. El cual, se encontraba en un estado de shock total. – Sasu…ke.

El patrocinador de "liso perfecto" giró la cabeza hacia donde el Uchiha estaba mirando y su expresión se torno igual a la de su compañero de equipo.

Esto… no es real…

Ya caminen no? Que acá atrás me están empujando _

NO ENTRES NO ENTRES NO ENTRES! – gritaron ambos chicos.

Ya contrólense, pues que hay aquí o qu… - y entonces entró el mandarino - waAaA!

Te dijimos que no entraras u,uU

Hey! Porque tanto grito? – exclamó una de las chicas.

NO LAS DEJES PASAR NO LAS DEJES PASAR NO LAS DEJES PASAR! – insistieron a la vez que movían las manos de izquierda a derecha de una manera estrepitosa. Pero Naruto tenía cara de: O_O ···

Pero que… waAaAa!

Cosmo Idiota! u_ú#

¿?

Perdón, es la costumbre… Naruto idiota!

He aquí porque todos gritaban como niñas… al entrar a la habitación, en la pared frontal, se encontraba Karin.

No, no porque estuviera recién levantada, si no porque se encontraba clavada a la pared.

Su cuerpo había sido mutilado de una manera brutal y una enorme estaca le atravesaba el pecho. Lo mismo pasaba con sus manos que estaban situadas sobre su cabeza. Y el muro estaba salpicado por una enorme cantidad de sangre que aun seguía goteando. Sus piernas se encontraban perdidas… (hu… suena un tanto cómico si lo dices así…) (Algo más de gore queda a su imaginación…)

- Diantre! que tiene que hacer uno aquí para que lo dejen dormir? Wo…! eso no me lo esperaba…  
- …

De pronto en el cuarto reino un silencio sepulcral. Los chicos ya lo habían digerido, pero las chicas estaban lejos de superarlo.

K-Karin…

Naruto, ayúdame a sacarlas de aquí

…

Naruto!

Sí, ya escuche…

Los muchachos sacaron a las kuno como pudieron. Ya todos afuera cerraron la habitación, dejando aquella escena lo más lejos posible.

Karin… - se lamentaba la pelirosa. Quien había adoptado posición de L (death note) en un rincón.

Que… que rayos pasa aquí?

Karin…

En dónde estamos? Porque…?

No lo sé – dijo Sai, quien hablo por primera vez desde que despertó. – Pero no debemos perder la calma. Que ella este colgada allí dentro, no significa que terminemos igual.

Lo dices enserio? – preguntó una muy angustiada Ino.

Seguro. Tal vez a nosotros nos arranquen el rostro o nos corten la cabeza. Quién sabe. n_n

O.o… waa! – estalló en llanto.

Bien Sai, tienes la delicadeza de un cobrador del banco en un velorio ¬¬###

No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan tenso como ustedes.

Y no puedes hacer un "abra cádabra" y sacarnos de aquí?

Que me viste cara de x-men? Claro que no -_-

Esto no es bueno.

A ver niñas, contrólense que llorar no nos ayudara a salir de este lugar. Pensemos… - dijo impaciente el cabeza de piña.

Shika estaba por adoptar su posición para "pensar", cuando notó algo extraño en la palma de su mano…

Un… código de barras?

¿?

Miren esto – dijo Shikamaru a la vez que levantaba su palma para que todos pudieran apreciar la marca - ¿Qué significa esto?

Dinos tú, eres el listo aquí =¬¬=

O-oigan… yo también tengo uno – señalo más calmada Ino, que apuntaba a su pierna derecha.

Y… y yo.

Igual aquí.

Yo también – dijo Sai, a la vez que sacaba la lengua.

Como te viste eso? ¬¬

Es una buena pregunta, pero ¿concéntrate quieres? n_n

O.o…

Entonces se escucho un ring…

Ring…(8)

A quien le suena?

A todos creo.

Oigan, porque no usamos los teléfonos para pedir ayu…?

Bueno? – contestaron todos al unisonó.

Idiotas ¬¬

_Les doy la bienvenida ovejillas! Por favor, pongan toda su atención en este mensaje ya que es clasificado y su contenido no volverá a repetirse…_

Bla bla bla ¬¬U

_Ustedes han sido seleccionados para jugar un interesante desafío llamado "The Fox Doubt"…_

Huh?

_Como lo habrán notado ya, algunos de ustedes llevan en su cuerpo un código de barras. Este, les servirá para abrir las distintas puertas de este lugar. La mala noticia es que tendrán que usarlos bien o nunca saldrán de aquí. Desperdician uno y todos mueren…_

Perfecto. Solo colguemos y llamemos a alguien para que venga a ayudarnos.

_Debería agregar que sus celulares dejaran de funcionar una vez terminada esta llamada. Así que no intenten desperdiciar saldo en llamar a alguien para que los ayude. La cuenta del celular no es barata ###..._

T.T

_Las reglas son sencillas, entre ustedes las "ovejas" hay un impostor, un "zorro". Y tendrán que averiguar quién es antes de que él los atrape. Además, hay un limite de tiempo. cada 24 horas uno morirá hasta que logren salir por su cuenta. En resumen, matan o mueren. Que se diviertan y mucha suerte!_

Colgó…

Y ahora que! Nos destruirán a todos! Nos destruirán a todos! Nos destruirán a todos!

Cállate Billy! No me dejas concentrar.

Bien Shikamaru, carbura con cuidado como nos sacaras de aquí-ttebayo. n_n

Que te calles!

Silencio. El único sonido de la habitación era el reloj de pulsera que llevaba Naruto. Tic tock…

Me está estresando tu aparato ¬¬#

Vaya que sí, tu vena de la frente esta mas hinchada que nunca.

¬¬###...

Termine.

Y bien?

Ya que no tenemos idea de donde estamos y nadie sabe utilizar estos estúpidos GPS, tendremos que seguirle el juego. Solo hasta encontrar la salida.

Pero escuchaste lo que dijo! Uno morirá cada noche no tenemos tiempo!

Exactamente.

¿?

Si mi memoria no me falla, hay cinco códigos disponibles. Así que, dado que la puerta de Karin no tiene salida, me imagino que debemos seguir con la otra y espero que no haya cajita feliz de ese lado.

De acuerdo… Vas Sai, a lo que viniste.

Preferiría no tener la sensación de que cortaran mi lengua una vez que pase esa puerta. Paso.

Gallina. ¬¬

Neji?

Yo pienso igual. Es un tanto peligroso salir de aquí. No sabemos lo que hay del otro lado.

Este no solo tiene cabello de niña ¬¬#

Par de cobardes! Esta bien, lo hare yo!

Pero ino…!

Cállate Sakura.

…

Estaremos bien n_n

…h-hai n_n

Ino subió como pudo su pierna al escáner (que estaba como a la altura de sus hombros) y la puerta se abrió.

Pasemos.

Las damas primero n_n

Bola de nenas ¬¬## - se quejaban Ino y Ten Ten. (Así es! Ten Ten esta aquí! Porque?... Es una buena pregunta…)

El otro lado a penas distinguía, ya que se encontraba en completa oscuridad, excepto por la poca luz que entraba de la habitación contigua. Y de nuevo, en fila india, salieron uno tras otro. Así si uno se tropezaba, el de adelante lo cachaba (xp)

Vámonos de aquí.

Yuuuush!

…

Hinata?

Ya todos habían salido de la habitación, con excepción de la peliazul que estaba igual o más aterrada que Sakura. Se encontraba en el centro del lugar presionando muy fuerte ambas manos contra su pecho.

Que te vas a quedar aquí sola o que? – le preguntó Sasu.

Si no hay de-de otra.

Que?

No… no quiero salir. Podría ha-haber algo peor allá a-afuera.

Y quedarse en este lugar sola con una muerta a lado es mejor?

…

Hinata…

La peliazul levanto la vista y el Uchiha ya se encontraba frente a ella. Bastante cerca para sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro.

No dejare que nada te pase.

…

Es una promesa.

Sa…Sasuke-kun…

Una vez más, sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y el clásico rubor de la peliazul comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas. Y justo cuando parecía que nada podía arruinar ese momento…

Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien? – llamaba alguien desde la puerta – pero qué? O.ó# Que le haces a mi prima Uchiha?

O/O

Solo le quitaba algo del ojo… otra vez ###

Sasuke salió del lugar sacando humo por los oídos y se sentó junto a la puerta. Agarraba su cabeza de una manera bastante fuerte, parecía que se fuera a arrancar el cabello por la desesperación.

_- Maldición! Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto! Lo peor es que ahora fue Neji quien nos vio! Espera… eso no tiene porque importarme… no puede hacerme nada si no le hice nada a su prima… PERO PORQUE LLEGO Y NO ME DIO TIEMPO! Aunque… no es que le fuese a hacer algo… o talvez si no hubiera llegado… ¿De qué hablo! Estamos atrapados con un psyco y yo pensando como Jiraiya! Tengo que controlar mis impulsos de una vez, al menos… hasta que no sepa lo que ella siente en realidad… Que cursi me escucho ¬¬U  
- _Sasuke?

_-_ _L_a que de quien o que?

- Vamos a alcanzar a los demás. – decía Neji a la vez que salía del cuarto, seguido por Hinata.

- Si… claro. – se pusó de pie.

- Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Porque ¬¬?

- Tan solo necesito que vayas atrás de Hinata-sama, yo iré adelante ya que se qué dirección tomaron los demás. Y no podre cuidarla y ver el camino a la vez.

- Seguro ¬¬

- Gracias.

- Sí, ya que…

- Otra cosa… toma su mano para que permanezca cerca de ti y hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra dejarla ir. Entendido?

- No crees que es pedirme mucho? ¬¬

- Sasuke…

- Esta bien.

El trió camino unos minutos y fue cuando divisaron a los demás. Resulto que Sai no podía sacarlos con un truco de magia, pero si podía alumbrarlos un poco con una lamparita que saco de algún lugar. Cuando llegaron, el resto del grupo se encontraba sentado en círculo en el suelo. Usando esa misma linterna de fogata. Estaba como refri aquel lugar. Y entre mas juntitos, más calor se les pegaba.

Vaya! Creímos que estaban perdidos.

No querrás decir muertos?

Ambos casos son problemáticos

Bueno… Y?

Nada. Solo hay que mantenernos calientes hasta mañana que sea de día y entre un poco más de luz para ver que hacer.

No sé si ya lo notaste pero… no hay ventanas en este lugar

Mira hacia arriba genio.

Bueno, Sasuke no se equivocaba, no había una sola ventana. Lo que si había, era un enorme agujero en el techo que dejaba pasar la helada brisa que los rodeaba.

Pero porque esperar hasta mañana si podemos salir por el techo?

No hay manera de subir. Ya lo intentamos.

Grandioso ¬¬U

Ya que, esperaremos a mañana. Mientras tanto sugiero, para no morirnos de frio, que nos quitemos la ropa helada y que las chicas me abracen. Ya saben, solo el calor humano es tan efectivo en estos casos-ttebayo!

¬¬###

Por lo visto no o_oU.

Deja de decir algo que por primera vez nos es útil pero que no vamos a hacer y abrázate solo.

Ta weno pues ¬¬

Haciendo caso al consejo de su amigo, y viendo que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerla de cobija humana, Naruto se hizo bolita y al poco rato se quedo dormido. De igual manera lo hicieron los demás. Sakura e Ino quedaron de frente y hasta en sueños se peleaban…

Cabe…zona…zZz…

Ma…rrana… zZz…

Shikamaru se arrincono y quedo espalda con espalda con Sai, este último, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Proble…matico…zZz…

Naruto…esta…chiquito…zZz…

Después cayó Hinata, se recostó en el hombro derecho de su primo y se durmió en un instante.

Por su parte, Ten Ten espero a que Neji se durmiera para poder recostarse junto a él (al menos el lado que no tenia ocupado) y usar su abrazo de cobija.

El último en caer fue el Uchiha, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía conciliar el sueño. Los miraba a todos dormir tranquilamente, como si todo aquello no hubiese pasado. Como si unos metros atrás, Karin no estuviera muerta. Como si no recordaran que, si no encontraban la salida en unas horas más, otro de ellos moriría. Y no podía ni imaginarse que haría si fuera ella…

Soy todo un caso – sonreía con amargura. – huh?

Entonces algo le llamo la atención. Hina estaba temblando. Ino y Sakura se acurrucaban entre ellas (esto no es yuri .) y Pucca había quedado cubierta por el mayor de los Hyuga. Pero ¿y ella?

Me lleva…

El Uchiha se levanto y se quito el saco. Posteriormente, lo colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la peliazul que, al instante, dejo de moverse y dejo ver una leve sonrisa.

Y ahora quien me tapa a mi ¬¬? … u.u Ya que… - Sasuke dio media vuelta de regreso a su lugar, pero antes se giro una vez más. En lugar de volver a su rincón, se sentó junto a la Hyuga, la contemplo un momento e hizo exactamente lo que le ordeno el capitán del equipo: tomó su mano. Aun así, escondió la suya bajo el saco que le acababa de poner. No quería que los demás fueran a despertar antes y los vieran de esa manera. Un par se volvería loco y Naruto no lo dejaría vivir por ser tan meloso. – Buenas noches Hinata – fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de caer dormido.

Sin embargo, cuando amaneció…

Kia! – grito de horror(8)

Wt…! – por parte de todos.

Washington!

Al cuadrado!

Cuatro!

¿¡

Porque gritan tan temprano?

N-n… - hina estaba tartamudeando más de lo normal ¿Qué había pasado?

Hinata que sucede? – preguntaba inquieto el Uchiha, que esta vez la sacudía con fuerza.

Neji nii-san! Ten Ten-san! (q curioso se oye eso ultimo o.o)

Que?

Al fin todos vieron d que hablaba Hinata. Los dos antes mencionados, se encontraban en la misma posición en que se quedaron dormidos pero tenían algo extra. Ambos llevaban puesta una extraña mascara de conejo, toda cubierta de rojo. De igual manera con sus cuerpos, se encontraban cubiertos de sangre.

Kya!

Hina estaba envuelta en pánico, tanto, que se aferraba a Sasu de manera descomunal. Ocultando su desesperación y su pena en el pecho del chico. Él de igual manera la dejo y la consoló como pudo. Ya no importaban los demás en ese momento.

Neji…

No otra vez! no! . - Gritaba Sakura, que también se encontraba en shock state. Ino por su parte prefirió no volver a mirar.

Tenemos que salir ya.

Shi-shikamaru…

Que quieres Naruto?

Tienen algo pegado a la cabeza…

¿?

Shika se acerco y, en efecto, una nota.

Que educado, dejo una nota para que supiéramos que vino ¬¬

Que dice?

"Les he robado la calma y la paciencia. ¿Me pregunto qué deberé quitarles ahora? ¿El cerebro? ¿La belleza? ¿O tal vez el corazón?".

Que quiere decir con eso?

No entiendes bakka. Nos dio un orden y el siguiente…

Soy yo…

Continuara…

Fiuu… esta vez si me tarde bastante. Lo que pasa es q me volvía loca entre tantas cuestiones que tenía en la cabeza y la verdad, no me entraba escribir nada en ese momento. Pero aquí esta por fin! (yai? ¬¬) ¬¬…

Les agradezco por su paciencia y su apoyo, enserio! Qué bueno que les sigue gustando esta historia y sobretodo que los haga reir! Que de eso se trata. Nada como ridiculizar a los personajes (wii!)

Coff coff

Uh! También quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan un comment, se llenan de paciencia capitulo a capitulo y se levantan hasta enfermos para hacerlo (L)! Muchas Gracias ^^(L)!

En cuanto a la historia… esto se está poniendo loco, todos mueren y nadie sabe quién es ni como aparecieron ahí! O donde están los demás que se atascaron con ellos en el gimnasio! Aunque a estas alturas podría ser cualquiera. Mmm… y quien es el siguiente! Waa!

Bueno, en caso de que alguien se pregunte porque tienen una máscara de conejo… eso salió de un manga llamado: rabbit doubt. Si no lo han visto y les gusta un poco de "Gore", se los recomiendo. Pero si como yo, se salen a la mitad de "saw" por tanta descuartizadera y suspenso, es mejor evitarlo. (Aclaro, me dio en cara tanta carne voladora, pero volví después n_n…) coff coff

Solo quedan unas interrogantes…

¿Por qué están en ese lugar?

¿Quién está detrás de los asesinatos?

¿Cómo es que no se despertó Hina con el ruido del maniaco? ¿Tendrá el sueño pesado?

¿Dejaran de interrumpir a Sasuke cuando está a punto de besar a la muchacha! (que me frustra que hagan eso! ¬¬###...)

¿De dónde salió la niña fan de los vampiros y que le hizo al Orochiraro?

En fin… espero verlos en el próximo capi 16 ya! Wii! n_n(L)

Y antes de que lo olvide por 14 vez… los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (sino, ya habría hecho muchos cambios ¬¬ … Sasu, regresaaa! Itachi, reviveeee! Naruto, Sasuke no te ama! T.T)


End file.
